4 Au Delà de Toute Lumière
by Nerhoear
Summary: La Terre du Milieu a bien changé en treize ans. Tandis que l'Empire affirme sa mainmise sous la férule sage et autoritaire d'Innar Denasio, les tensions entre peuples sont loin d'être calmées...
1. Chapitre 1 Rien n'est figé

**Chapitre Premier**

**Rien**** n'est figé**

_« Tout change. Seul ne change pas ce qui est voué à disparaître. »_

« Le 19 octobre de l'an 142 du Quatrième Âge, Innar l'Héritier assemble les armées des Peuples Libres et les lance à l'assaut de la forteresse d'Elkhad. Cette bataille sera surnommée plus tard « Bataille du Canyon de la Folie ». »

L'enseignante fit une pause dans son récit pour s'éclaircir la voix, tandis que les élèves consignaient ses paroles. Elle prit un verre sur son bureau et bu quelques gorgées d'eau pure. Elle continua :

« La bataille dure près de cinq heures, mais finalement, les premières lignes des forces libres écrasent les Elfes Rouges, tandis que l'arrière contient de justesse la charge des Lakans d'Annulin. Le futur Empereur Innar affronte seul à seul Arin le Rouge et le défait en quelques minutes. Le reste des Elfes Rouges… »

On frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, la poignée tourna et un homme apparu dans l'encadrure.

- Puis-je vous voir une seconde ? Demanda-t-il.

Son visage était très fin, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, et ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'on les aurait crû blancs balayaient la salle de classe avec nervosité. Il se mordillait la lèvre de façon presque compulsive.

L'homme ressortit de la pièce, suivi de l'enseignante qui tira la porte derrière elle.

- Tu es déjà revenu, dit-elle en souriant soudain.

- L'opération n'a duré que deux jours, plus six autres jours pour l'aller et le retour. Les cours d'histoire se déroulent toujours bien ?

- Oui… Oh ! Tu sais ce que c'est… On nous demande d'enseigner une version idéalisée, mettant en valeur la supériorité de l'humanité…

- J'ai entendu ça. Eh bien, il faut bien assurer la loyauté envers l'Empire, je suppose.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Ah, j'allais oublier. Regarde.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches un morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonné un petit dessin au crayon. On discernait vaguement un losange dont les sommets étaient entourés chacun d'un cercle. Quatre mots y étaient griffonnés. Du moins, pouvait-on supposer qu'il s'agissait de mots, car leur alphabet n'avait rien de comparable à celui utilisé par les hommes.

- J'ai trouvé ce symbole dans le repaire de gobelins qu'on a été chargés de nettoyer. Le chef des Têtes de Morts l'a examiné en prenant des notes, mais il n'a rien dit. Ca t'évoque quelque chose ?

Earil prit le papier et le scruta attentivement, comme si elle cherchait à voir au travers.

- Ca ne ressemble à rien que je connaisse. Tu veux que je fasse quelques recherches ?

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup.

- Je le confierais au Département d'Archéologie. Donne-moi quinze jours.

Il s'essuya le front du revers de la main.

- Tu en prends toujours ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

L'homme ne répondit pas.

- Tori…

- Je repasserais dans deux semaines.

Tori Lechn rebroussa chemin et sortit de l'institution.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver l'écurie dans l'ensemble de bâtiments. Finalement, il passa le département de chimie et retrouva sa monture brune.

Il sillonna pendant près d'une heure durant la route de terre qui reliait Osgiliath à la Cité Blanche. Il voyait déjà au loin la Tour illuminer l'horizon, et discerna les quatre longues cheminées qui l'atteignaient presque en taille. Celles-ci lâchaient dans l'air des volutes de fumée grisâtre qui s'envolaient tout droit dans les cieux.

Que la Terre du Milieu avait changé depuis l'avènement de l'Empire !... Il ne fêterait son treizième anniversaire que dans trois jours, et pourtant il semblait aussi vigoureux que s'il en avait cent. Minas Tirith n'était plus la même depuis cette époque. Aux maisons de marbre étaient venus s'ajouter des ateliers qui fonctionnaient nuit et jour, des forges qui ne s'éteignaient pratiquement pas de la semaine, et une grande université qui jouxtait le Palais des Rois (lequel avait été rebaptisé Palais Impérial, ce qui ne changeait en fait pas beaucoup sa fonction, puisque les réunions impériales se déroulaient le plus souvent à Fondcombe).

Cette rapide évolution avait commencé deux mois après le couronnement d'Innar l'Héritier, lorsque quelques sages découvrirent les propriétés proprement étonnantes d'un phénomène qu'ils baptisèrent « vapeur d'eau ». On entrevit dans une chose jadis considérée comme banale la possibilité de changer radicalement la face du royaume.

Et ce ne fut pas qu'une idée. En quatre mois exactement, la plus grande part des villes de la Terre du Milieu s'équipèrent des toutes nouvelles machines à vapeur qui assouplissait nettement le travail de l'homme. Le premier domaine touché fut les ateliers textiles. On remarqua bien vite que l'automatisation augmentait non seulement le rendement de façon non négligeable, mais permettait également une meilleure précision et des résultats d'une qualité très supérieure.

Quelques personnes particulièrement astucieuses (ou suffisamment chanceuses) parvinrent à profiter de cette croissance phénoménale pour leur enrichissement personnel. Ils devinrent en quelques semaines plus riches et plus puissants que les comtes, barons et ducs de leurs territoires. Leurs grandes fortunes rendirent la plupart d'entre eux très généreux, et beaucoup s'improvisèrent mécènes. De nombreux savants et artistes reçurent d'énormes subventions et purent se consacrer entièrement à leurs œuvres.

Et ce fut la naissance de ce qu'il faut bien nommer « science ». On construisit en toute hâte de vastes laboratoires, et les hommes de la Cité Blanche, sous la tutelle de leur Roi, érigèrent dans la ville reconstruite d'Osgiliath l'Université d'Elendil, gigantesque édifice où étudiait chaque année l'élite intellectuelle du Gondor, et plus rarement de certaines provinces du Rohan.

Non pas que les doyens se montraient particulièrement sélectifs, mais une certaine fierté communautaire était née après que les elfes de Fondcombe avaient bâti à leur tour une Université, qu'ils baptisèrent « Laita-Illuvatar » (ou dans leur langue « louanger Illuvatar »), dans laquelle n'étaient autorisés que les elfes de sang « pur ». Le ressentiment des différents peuples, bien que ténu, fut évident, certains qualifiant même cette décision de « provocante ». La situation s'améliora lorsque les Nains bâtirent eux aussi leur Université dans les contreforts de la Moria, et que les échanges entre les différents savants de la Terre commencèrent.

Tori Lechn était pratiquement au pied de la muraille récemment rebâtie de Minas Tirith. Il remarqua soudain à quel point les bas étages de la Cité étaient devenus gris, du fait des fumées qui s'échappaient des différentes usines. On distinguait à gauche de la porte les armureries, d'où l'on pouvait voir des charrettes entrer remplies de minerai de fer, et ressortir charriant diverses armes, armures et flèches. De l'autre côté, des paysans venus du rivage sud du Gondor apportaient d'énormes quantités de grain, qui était très vite transformées en diverses pains et pâtes.

- Halte ! Cria un garde en voyant la monture de Tori approcher. Qui va là ?

- Sergent Tori Lechn, des Services de Renseignement Impériaux, répondit-il en tendant une liasse de papiers.

L'officier militaire les feuilleta en s'attardant sur le sceau impérial, puis fit quelques signes du bras à un soldat posté sur la muraille. Celui-ci tira un levier qui actionna le machinisme des portes.

Les rues de Minas Tirith étaient bondées. Partout, des chalands, des charrettes et quelques patrouilles de gardes allaient et venaient. Tori remit sa monture à l'étable et se faufila difficilement jusqu'au sommet de la Cité.

Le palais royal avait été entièrement reconstruit. Après sa destruction des mains d'Arin le Rouge lui-même, aucun des plans architecturaux n'avait pu être retrouvé. On avait confié à quelques maçons de le rebâtir selon les souvenirs qu'ils en avaient, mais la version finale était quand même restée très différente de l'original. En tous cas, de l'avis de Tori.

Et les deux grandes portes de bois ouvragées lui semblaient également différentes lorsqu'il y posa les mains pour les ouvrir. Tori Lechn s'avança dans le long corridor et s'arrêta à exactement douze pas du trône impérial, comme le voulait la tradition. Il dégaina son épée et la posa pointe contre le sol, mains sur le pommeau, tandis qu'il mettait un genou à terre et baissait la tête en signe de dévotion.

Innar Denasio, Roi du Gondor et protecteur du Mordor, Empereur de la Terre du Milieu, paraissait infiniment impressionnant vêtu de la toge impériale pourpre et or. Son regard était profond, pénétrant et quelque peu froid. La couronne royale était posée sur l'accoudoir de son trône blanc, juste derrière son coude droit. Il arborait avec une certaine fierté le collier impérial, dans lequel le Diamant de Terre était toujours enchâssé, brillant de tout son éclat.

- Sergent Tori Lechn, Observateur du Service de Renseignement Impériaux, au service de sa majesté l'Empereur de toute la Terre du Milieu, énonça-t-il lentement, en articulant proprement. Je viens faire rapport de la mission édictée par mon seigneur dans le repaire gobelin des profondeurs de la Moria.

L'Empereur se leva pesamment, et congédia les quelques personnes présentes d'un signe de tête. Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Tori, puis lui fit signe de se lever.

- Alors, mes hommes se sont-ils montrés à la hauteur ?

- Très largement, votre majesté. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle habilité et une telle indéfectibilité au combat. Ils n'étaient probablement qu'à un contre quinze, mais les gobelins ont été vaincus et mis en fuite en une heure à peine. Cela a été la mission la plus rapide à laquelle j'ai participé.

- Vraiment… murmura Denasio. Puis il reprit à haute et intelligible voix : Rien à signaler, en dehors de tout ceci ?

- Non, monsieur. Tous les détails sont dans le rapport que je vous ai fait envoyer.

- Très bien, répondit l'Empereur. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ces mots soulagèrent Tori, car depuis son entrée dans la salle du trône, quelque chose dévorait ses entrailles. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le stress, l'inquiétude, ou quelque émotion que ce soit. Il fit une révérence, puis partit sans tarder. Il dévala plusieurs volées de marches arriva devant son logis. C'était une petite maison, presque un appartement, fait de pierre blanche, comme le reste de la Cité. La proximité avec l'un des ateliers couvrait régulièrement la façade de gris, dû aux fumées rejetées.

Il ferma la porte à double tour derrière lui, jeta sa cape brune de fonction sur le lit et la fouilla nerveusement. Il tomba finalement sur une petite sacoche verte, semblable à une tabatière, qu'il ouvrit avec une telle vigueur qu'il faillit la déchirer. Il en sortit une pincée de granulés mauves qu'il inspira aussitôt par les narines. Avec un dernier soupir étranglé, il s'effondra sur son lit et sombra dans d'étranges rêves aux couleurs artificielles.

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus de lui, l'Empereur Innar Denasio inscrivait rapidement ces quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin :

« Snts drs oqds, qntunmr bnlldmbdq »


	2. Chapitre 2 Fuite en avant

**Chapitre Deux**

**Fuite en avant**

_« Alors il fut décidé que la part de divinité de chaque_

_être humain serait enfermée en eux, car c'est la_

_le seul endroit où ils ne penseront pas à chercher »_

L'épaisseur de la jungle ne laissait filtrer que quelques timides rayons de soleil. Les énormes arbres et les hautes herbes formaient une véritable muraille, mettant au défi l'aventurier décidé ou imprudent d'aller plus profondément dans ses entrailles.

C'était pourtant au cœur de cet immense bourbier que deux créatures avançaient, tout droit, sans chercher à contourner même les plus épais feuillages. En tête s'avançait un aventurier, front bas, sourcils froncés, lame au poing. Derrière lui marchait un garçon aux fines oreilles, d'une taille si basse qu'on eu presque douté de sa nature elfique. Sa carrure lui était cependant d'un grand secours pour se faufiler dans la luxuriante verdure. Il ne cessait de fixer son compagnon de déroute comme s'il craignait à chaque pas de le perdre de vue.

L'aventurier de tête ressassait les évènements des treize dernières années en quelques secondes. Treize ans passés dans une longue odyssée à travers des terres de moins en moins connues et de moins en moins hospitalières. Une vague indication d'un vieil homme et il s'était lancé sans plus attendre dans une vaste et interminable quête. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter Fondcombe, un petit elfe aux allures de gamin mal éduqué l'avait abordé.

- Alors, avait-il dit à sa manière impudente, on fuit la foule ?

- Qui tu es, toi ? Rétorqua l'aventurier entre ses dents.

- Un genre d'admirateur… On peut savoir où tu comptes faire ton prochain massacre, cette fois ?

- Loin. Le plus loin possible d'ici. Et y'aura pas de massacre. Je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

Sourire du gamin.

- Jolie, au moins ?

Il n'avait rien répondu et avait repris son chemin, mais l'elfe le suivit et l'apostropha de nouveau.

- Ca a l'air très sympathique. J'en suis.

- Si je suis parti seul, ce n'est pas sans raison.

- Je m'en fiche, répliqua-t-il avec un nouveau sourire qui lui révéla deux dents cassées. Les ennuis te poursuivent où que tu ailles, si j'en crois toutes les histoires qu'on raconte sur toi. J'adore les ennuis. Surtout ceux du genre à se régler au fil de l'épée. Alors j'en suis.

- Pourquoi pas, dit l'aventurier, sarcastique, j'aurais de quoi distraire les prédateurs.

- Les prédateurs ? Ca a l'air amusant. De quel genre ? Des gros avec des dents ?

Les années se succédèrent lentement. Ils traversèrent les villes, les villages, les cottages, puis les plaines, les prairies, les plateaux, les déserts, les marécages et finalement une épaisse jungle. L'aventurier était bien décidé à passer tout l'Est de la Terre du Milieu au peigne fin. L'ancien chasseur et éclaireur ne parvenait pourtant pas à trouver la moindre piste. Le magicien blanc avait bien brouillé les cartes. Et la localisation donnée par ce dernier n'était qu'un leurre qui avait fait perdre à Eljin le Noir un temps précieux.

Le gamin frappa son épaule gauche pour faire fuir quelques moustiques qui s'y étaient installés. Il essuya sur ses vêtements la transpiration qui s'accumulait sur ses paumes. Avec un long soupir, il demanda :

- Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi le vieux t'a donné une mauvaise information…

- On ajoutera ça à la liste de questions qu'on lui posera quand je le retrouverais, répondit l'aventurier.

- Je t'ai jamais dit mon nom, au fait.

- Je te l'ai jamais demandé.

- Justement. Ca fait trois ans qu'on se balade dans cette jungle quand même. Et je sais pas combien d'années que je te suis.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas de le savoir.

Le jeune elfe se tut devant l'air renfermé de son interlocuteur. Ils firent encore quelques autres pas puis le jeune demanda à nouveau :

- Et comment tu sais où on va ? Pour moi, on fait que traverser des arbres, et puis des arbres, et puis d'autres arbres… T'as la moindre idée de la direction qu'on suit ?

L'aventurier s'arrêta si brusquement que l'autre manqua de se cogner dans son dos.

- Disons que je n'ai pas mon pareil pour me repérer même dans les lieux les plus perdus, déclara-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

- Oh ! Ouais, je vois le genre… nargua le jeune gamin. « Je suis Eljin, j'ai tous les pouvoirs que je veux ! »… Je pensais pas que le fait d'être un dieu montait autant à la tête.

Son interlocuteur se retourna et le fixa, sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Oh, me prend pas pour plus idiot que je ne suis. Moi aussi j'étais à Fondcombe quand ton espèce de cinglé de frère a lancé son attaque. J'ai vu le Balrog moi aussi. Et j'ai vu comment tu as tué cet Ekenin en lui faisant je ne sais quoi…

- Il s'appelait Hakunin… Et qui t'a raconté que c'était mon frère ?

- Je le sais.

L'aventurier pointa son doigt sur la poitrine du jeune garçon.

- Ecoute-moi bien : je ne suis pas un dieu… Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est, un dieu ?

- Je crois que je m'en suis fait une vague idée à Elkhad.

L'autre afficha un air étonné.

- Tu étais à la bataille d'Elkhad ?

- Je veux. Je t'ai dit… J'adore les ennuis. Et ça, c'était du gros, très gros ennui. J'allais pas passer à côté.

Eljin haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin.

L'autre le suivit et courut pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'il revint à son niveau, il s'exclama :

- Alors… Comment tu as appris tous tes trucs ?

- Quels trucs ? Demanda Eljin avec agacement.

Le soleil se couchait déjà, et le duo ralentit la marche, ne voyant pratiquement plus rien dans la luxuriance de l'environnement.

- Tes trucs, là ! Comment tu as fait pour détruire un Balrog, comment tu as fait pour te défendre contre les sortilèges de tes frères ?

- Je ne suis pas un dieu, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Ouais, bien sûr, tu es juste un elfe, c'est ça ?

Eljin retint un grognement d'énervement et posa son sac par terre. Il s'assit à côté et commença à déballer sa tente et son drap.

- La nuit tombe. On campe ici.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Eljin se força à respirer calmement puis dit d'un ton maîtrisé :

- Laquelle ?

- Dans quelle direction on va ?

Après un rapide coup d'œil aux étoiles qui venaient d'apparaître, il répondit :

- Droit vers l'Est.

- Et pourquoi on va vers l'Est ?

L'autre craqua soudain et prit le gamin par les épaules et le plaqua contre un arbre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? M'énerver ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu…

Il s'arrêta soudain. Quelques grandes feuilles venaient de remuer, et Eljin était persuadé d'avoir entendu une respiration. Il marcha à pas de loup en direction de l'origine du bruit et se baissa pour saisir sa lame. Le jeune elfe derrière lui retint soudain sa respiration. Eljin se retourna et vit qu'on pointait une tête de lance sous la gorge de son camarade de voyage. Le lancier fit quelques pas de côté pour se placer derrière son otage, se dévoilant du même coup.

Sa peau était très halée, d'une couleur cuivrée, et couverte de peu de vêtements. Il portait une sorte de pagne de couleur kaki, et ses pectoraux étaient peints de symboles étranges d'une couleur bleu nuit. Simultanément, trois autres hommes qui lui ressemblaient comme autant de gouttes d'eau surgirent de la jungle, brandissant de longues sagaies. Celui qui tenait le jeune elfe au bout de son arme s'exprima dans une langue à laquelle Eljin ne comprit pas un mot, mais il devina à l'air autoritaire du nouveau venu qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. L'autre tendit sa main libre vers l'arme de l'elfe et répéta sa phrase.

- Je crois qu'il veut que tu lâches ton arme, dit le jeune garçon en tentant sans succès de prendre un ton ironique.

- J'avais compris, répliqua Eljin en jetant son épée à terre.

L'un des guerriers s'approcha et ramassa l'arme en la regardant avec curiosité. Il la glissa dans la fine corde nouée autour de sa taille, qui servait probablement à soutenir son pagne. Eljin remarqua au passage qu'ils avaient tous une petite dague grossièrement taillée dans le bois attachée au-dessus de la cheville, et qu'ils portaient des sandales de corde. Le guerrier qui avait prit son arme lui fit signe d'avancer. A contrecoeur, Eljin obéit.

Ils marchèrent dans l'obscurité pendant près d'une heure. Ils atteignirent alors la lisière de la jungle. Celle-ci débouchait sur une vaste ville de bâtiments fait de pierres rouges, de taille et de forme très diverses. Malgré l'heure vraisemblablement tardive, des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants allaient et venaient. Tous s'arrêtèrent soudain dans leurs activités et regardèrent les deux elfes passer. On lisait dans leur regard du mépris et de la curiosité. Certains enfants les montraient du doigt en riant.

Eljin et son coéquipier furent conduit à une vaste bâtisse en forme de rectangle allongé. Ils comprirent vite en entrant qu'il s'agissait d'une prison. Les cellules, toutes vides, se composaient d'une paillasse et d'un tabouret. Les deux captifs furent enfermés et leurs geôliers prirent congé d'un pas précipité.

- Bon ! Eh bien je retire ce que j'ai dit, en fait tu savais parfaitement où on allait.

L'ancien éclaireur tira sur la poignée et inspecta la serrure. Le gamin le regardait de travers, l'air soucieux.

- Tu te… Tu te sens bien ?

Eljin se retourna, interloqué. A quoi faisait-il allusion ?

- Tu es drôlement pâle… Tu as peut-être attrapé quelque chose dans cette maudite jungle.

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, Eljin le Noir sentait effectivement une étrange douleur au niveau de son crâne. Ca ne ressemblait pas à une migraine (il avait assez expérimenté ce genre de tracasserie pour en garder un souvenir très net), c'était plutôt comme si quelque chose brûlait ou croissait dans sa tête. Pour ne rien arranger, tout son corps était sous le coup d'un épuisement soudain. Il sentait également une démangeaison au niveau de la nuque. Il tâta doucement cette partie de son corps et sentit de nouveau la cicatrice que lui avait laissé, treize ans plus tôt, son défunt frère aîné. Les deux trous ronds laissés par ses dents étaient encore bien nets sur sa peau très pâle.

Il remarqua soudain quelque chose d'étrange. La nuit était tombée depuis une ou deux heures maintenant, et bien que pratiquement aucune lueur n'illuminait la ville, Eljin y voyait comme en plein jour. Il regarda de nouveau son équipier. Il crut alors être pris d'hallucinations et se frotta les yeux. Mais l'impression ne partit pas. Il compris soudain avec horreur qu'il pouvait voir les formes de vie dans le noir le plus total… exactement comme ses deux frères d'elfes rouges. De terribles souvenirs remontèrent en lui. Il se souvint avec douleur comme il avait enfermé en lui-même ces pouvoirs qui l'avaient conduit à commettre des atrocités aux côtés d'Hakunin et d'Arin. Des atrocités qui encore aujourd'hui, le hantaient dans son sommeil, à tel point qu'il n'osait plus fermer l'œil. Le passé semblait encore une fois près à ressurgir…

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Répéta l'autre.

Avec comme de la résignation dans le regard, Eljin posa ses mains sur la serrure et se concentra. Aussitôt, le métal qui la composait gela. Eljin la brisa sans mal d'un coup de pied et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement plaintif. Son coéquipier lâcha une exclamation stupéfaite.

- Par ici, vite.

Il se leva et le suivit sans comprendre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Eljin ne répondit pas. Mais au travers de l'obscurité était apparue une puissante lumière. Et bien qu'il fut le seul à la voir, il ne douta pas un instant de ce qu'elle signifiait.

Il suivit sa piste pendant une douzaine de minutes, toujours flanqué du jeune gamin, qui se posait de plus en plus de questions. Ils parvinrent à un gigantesque monument de forme pyramidale, qui semblait taillé dans la pierre. Des inscriptions étaient gravées tout autour. Un très haut escalier menait à une haute bâtisse au sommet de la pyramide. Deux gardes coiffés de casques dont le dessus semblait garni de plumes d'oiseaux se tenaient assis face à face à côté de l'escalier. Ils jouaient à quelque jeu au moyen de cubes qu'ils lançaient à tour de rôle.

Sans réfléchir, comme s'il avait un plan mûrement pensé, Eljin ramassa quelques cailloux et les jeta sur l'un des gardiens. Il courut afin de faire le tour du bâtiment, tirant son compagnon par un bras. La diversion fonctionna et les deux gardes marchèrent dans la direction du jet, leurs sagaies à la main.

Eljin n'attendit pas. Il fit quelques mouvements de la main et les torches qui illuminaient l'escalier gelèrent et s'éteignirent. Ils s'élancèrent le long de l'escalier, manquant de chuter presque à chaque marche. La lumière irradiait de plus en plus fort, et à chaque pas, Eljin le Noir était de plus en plus convaincu de la reconnaître.

Ils finirent enfin par atteindre le sommet. Fourbu, le jeune elfe s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Eljin lui aussi avait les jambes douloureuses, mais il jeta un œil par l'ouverture de la bâtisse et soudain il vit quelque chose qui fit disparaître sa douleur. Poussant une exclamation, il se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Eh ! Attends !

Le bâtiment était une sorte de temple. Il y avait partout sur les murs des fresques représentant des hommes, des femmes et des animaux, ainsi que des textes dont le jeune elfe ne reconnut pas les lettres (Mais s'agissait-il vraiment de lettres ? Certains ressemblaient plus à des dessins). Eljin poussa une autre exclamation, entre la stupeur et la peine. Il se tenait devant une table rehaussée sur laquelle se trouvait un bloc d'une étrange matière translucide.

Le gamin s'approcha et, avec ébahissement, vit qu'une personne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Une femme, vraisemblablement une elfe à en juger par ses oreilles et ses longs doigts. Ses cheveux étaient longs, raides et d'un blond éclatant. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et n'eut été le bloc qui la recouvrait, on eut dit qu'elle dormait simplement. Eljin palpait fébrilement la matière, tremblant de tous ses membres. Son camarade vit avec stupeur des larmes couler de ses yeux.

- Qui… qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Mon peuple la nomme « Kèfiokotou », retentit une voix derrière eux.

Le jeune elfe se retourna, le cœur battant.

Un vieil homme à la peau sombre, penché sur un bâton noueux, venait de faire son apparition dans le temple. Il s'avance d'un pas claudiquant mais sûr vers les deux intrus.

- Dans votre langue, cela signifie à peu près « Or endormi ».

Il renifla bruyamment.

- Bienvenue dans le sanctuaire d'Ekokulik, étrangers elfes. Je suis le Grand Prêtre de ce peuple et le propriétaire de ces lieux. Il y a près de vingt-trois ans, il fut ajouté à mes fonctions de protéger la déesse endormie confié à mon peuple par Vassguém, le messie blanc.

Eljin, qui continuait d'examiner chaque détail du bloc comme s'il cherchait à y trouver une imperfection, se retourna, les yeux rougis.

- Gandalf.

- Est-ce ainsi que votre peuple étranger le nomme ? Demanda le Grand Prêtre avec indifférence. Peu importe. Il arriva sur son étrange animal, portant Kèfiokotou. Il nous confia la tâche de la protéger des mauvais esprits du Pays Rouge qui voulaient l'emmener.

Soudain inquiet, le gamin chercha des yeux une arme, mais le temple n'en contenait apparemment aucune, à l'exception de courtes dagues émoussées qui devaient servir à des sacrifices d'animaux, comme en témoignaient les quelques plumes et tâches de sang qui y étaient collées.

Le vieux prêtre s'arrêta près de l'elfe endormie et caressa la surface de la matière transparente dont elle était prisonnière, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Et pendant toutes ces années, nous avons pris soin d'elle, craignant la prophétie qu'avait faite le blanc messie avant son départ pour les terres étrangères.

- La… prophétie ? Demanda le jeune elfe, la bouche sèche.

Le vieillard n'avait rien de menaçant, mais le jeune ne se sentait pas rassuré. Et s'il avait donné l'alerte ?

- Oui. Il avait dit qu'un jour, un homme viendrait des mêmes contrées que lui. Il a dit que cet homme réveillerait la déesse. Il avait dit que ce jour, de terribles évènements se prépareraient, et qu'elle serait la seule à pouvoir sauver non seulement votre terre inconnue, mais également tout ce que Etèyis, le Grand Architecte, a créé.

Eljin se pencha au-dessus du bloc translucide. Des larmes couvraient toujours ses joues.

- Comment l'ouvre-t-on ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le Grand Prêtre. Vassguém disait que vous sauriez.

L'elfe ouvrit la bouche, puis posa les deux paumes sur la prison transparente. Il fixa son esprit sur une seule pensée et y pensa de toutes ses forces.

Son compagnon eut alors l'impression d'avoir une hallucination. La vitre se mit à vibrer et, un instant plus tard, elle avait disparu. Eljin prit l'elfe blonde dans ses bras et la serra. Puis il la reposa doucement et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ?

Le vieux prêtre ne répondit pas. Eljin se retourna et le saisit par son habit de cérémonie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Cria-t-il.

- Nous ne lui avons rien fait. Le blanc messie nous l'a apporté inconsciente. Connaissant la prophétie, nous l'avons gardée ainsi.

- Alors il faut que je l'amène à Gandalf, dit-il en soulevant l'elfe endormie.

- Je ne crois pas, dit soudain le prêtre.

Les deux elfes se tournèrent lentement vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, mais nous ne voulons pas que la prophétie s'accomplisse. Nous protégeons la déesse endormie, et elle nous protège en retour.

- Vous...

Eljin fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'irruption d'une dizaine d'hommes, brandissant leurs armes d'un air menaçant.

La scène sembla se figer. Quatre des soldats tenaient leurs sagaies comme des javelots, prêts à les lancer. Le prêtre se tenait devant ses hommes, les mains jointes dans le dos, un petit sourire satisfait au visage. Les deux elfes étaient à l'opposé de la sortie, désarmés, l'un d'eux tenant la femme endormie dans ses bras.

Le jeune elfe se mit à penser à toute vitesse. Puis, il se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il considéra comme incroyablement stupide. Attrapant l'une des dagues sacrificielles d'une main, il prit le Grand Prêtre en otage en collant l'arme juste sous sa carotide. Les soldats, pris de court, n'osèrent engager les hostilités. Certains proférèrent des insultes et des jurons dans leur langue.

- Reculez ! Tout le monde recule ! Et lâchez vos armes !

Voyant qu'aucun des guerriers ne le comprenait, il tapota l'épaule du prêtre et lui dit à l'oreille.

- Dites-leur.

Le vieux prêtre, plus que mal à l'aise, lança quelques phrases étranges.

- T'as intérêt à pas t'être trompé dans la traduction, cracha le jeune elfe.

Ses hommes posèrent leurs armes au sol et reculèrent, dégageant la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On y va ! Lança-t-il à Eljin.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il dévala quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Son coéquipier l'imita un instant plus tard, après s'être assuré que les soldats ne le suivraient pas.

Ils traversèrent la ville pratiquement déserte en courant, dans la pénombre la plus complète. Au détour d'une ruelle, ils tombèrent face à une douzaine de guerriers, lances pointées devant eux, bien décidés à les empêcher de passer. Profitant d'un relâchement de l'attention de son tortionnaire, le Grand Prêtre frappa du coude contre les côtes du jeune elfe. Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé et n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher le vieil homme, qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

- Eljin ! A couvert !

Les soldats lancèrent leurs sagaies. Eljin courut aussi vite qu'il put et se réfugia derrière une petite maison. Un hurlement déchirant retentit derrière lui. Eljin se retourna et rebroussa chemin et vit son compagnon effondré contre terre, l'une des sagaies profondément enfoncée dans le bas de son dos. Le jeune garçon tenta de se relever mais ses bras tremblaient. Le sang coulait à flots et formait une large flaque rouge sombre sur la terre battue.

Au prix d'un terrible effort, le gamin se releva et arracha la pointe. Mais déjà les guerriers étaient sur lui. Il parvint à se défendre, blessant grièvement plusieurs de ses agresseurs, mais quelques instants plus tard, la lutte avait cessé. Les mains d'Eljin s'étaient remises à trembler. Il fit demi-tour et se remit à courir vers la jungle.

Il entendit alors un bruit de galop. Des soldats patrouillaient dans la ville, juchés sur de gros animaux à la peau écailleuse. Ils ressemblaient à des drakes de feu, mais leurs pattes étaient plus courtes et leur peau était verte. L'un des soldats montés vit Eljin et cria des injonctions dans sa langue inconnue. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Eljin le Noir se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber de sa monture. Il s'empara de celle-ci, posa délicatement l'elfe inconsciente, et secoua la bride de la créature, qui partit à toute vitesse et plongea dans la jungle.

Plusieurs autres hommes montés sur leurs créatures furent envoyés à la poursuite de l'elfe, mais l'épaisseur de la jungle et l'heure tardive les poussèrent très vite à abandonner.

Eljin se sentait mal. Il avait enfin trouvé celle qu'il cherchait depuis bien des années, mais pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se sentir heureux. Le cœur de la femme elfe battait encore, mais sa peau était froide, et sa respiration faible. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur venait de lui-même. Il craignait que ne reviennent en lui de terribles souvenirs, mais par-dessus tout, il avait peur que ne revienne en lui sa nature d'elfe rouge.

11


	3. Chapitre 3 Inimitiés

**Chapitre Trois**

**Inimitiés**

_« A quoi sert la vue quand le cerveau est aveugle ? »_

- Elle a dit quinze jours. Ca fait presque deux mois maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, elle n'est plus ici.

- Ah ? Et où est-elle, dans ce cas ?

- Elle a prit un congé et est partie pour Fondcombe il y a quelques temps.

- Un congé ? Pour quelle raison ?

- L'un de ses amis et collègue est mort. Il était le doyen de l'université de Fondcombe.

- Je vois… Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Oh, il avait un nom typiquement elfique… Cenbar, je crois. Ou était-ce Senbar ?

- Bien. Merci. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé.

Tori Lechn prit congé du dirigeant de l'université d'Elendil.

Quelques heures plus tard, il partait au triple galop, chevauchant sa monture de fonction. Il suivit le Nord jusqu'à Cair Andros, puis suivit l'Anorien et parvint à Edoras, où il fit une halte.

Tori trouva que la ville, _a contrario _de toutes celles du Gondor, avait peu changé. Aucune industrie n'y avait vu le jour, et la population était restée essentiellement agricole ou militaire. Ils avaient toutefois commencé à faire commerce de leurs célèbres chevaux, avec une certaine modération toutefois, ceux-ci étant toujours considérés comme précieux.

Le sergent, après un détour par une taverne à l'ambiance maussade, monta la colline et admira une fois encore le Palais d'Or.

- Lechn ? Dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et eut un sourire en coin.

- Par tous les dieux ! S'exclama Tori.

Tori jeta un bref regard à son interlocuteur. Sous ces loques mal cousues, on avait peine à reconnaître le cavalier émérite, Byrn d'Emnet, capitaine du Rohan par la grâce de l'Empereur. De nombreuses blessures et coupures, certaines pas encore complètement cicatrisées, balafraient son visage et ses membres. On eut dit qu'il sortait tout juste d'une rixe. Ses cheveux et sa barbe, d'un roux grisonnant, étaient plus touffus et plus hirsutes que jamais. N'eut été les médailles de guerre, Lechn l'aurait pris pour un des hommes sauvages du pays de Dùn.

- Mais que vois-je ? Un sergent ? S'exclama Byrn en toisant d'un air moqueur l'insigne que Tori arborait. Ils t'ont finalement recruté ? Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient fait renvoyé pour insubordination.

- Oui… enfin, non. C'est une histoire longue, ennuyeuse et banale, de celles dont j'ai le secret.

Byrn éclata d'un rire tonitruant et flanqua une puissante tape dans le dos de Lechn.

- Faut dire… Tu n'y étais pas allé de main morte. Remarque, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais laissé vivre à ta place.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Tu n'y étais pas.

- Encore heureux ! S'exclama le capitaine, et il partit d'un autre éclat de rire. Mais viens donc avec moi ! Je retournais au Palais. Viens donc, que je te présente notre seigneur.

Tori se laissa entraîner.

Les portes de bois décorées à l'or fin n'avaient rien de commun avec celles, lisses et faites de mortier, qui clôturaient Minas Tirith. Le Palais était plein d'une foule grouillante et bruyante. C'était apparemment l'heure des doléances. Cette heure, par décret impérial, obligeait les souverains à recevoir plusieurs de leurs citoyens et à entendre leurs demandes et leurs protestations. La masse se dispersa bientôt, laissant la salle presque entièrement vide et silencieuse. L'occupant du trône reconnu alors Byrn dans la salle et le rejoignit.

- Ah… Mon cher Byrn. Ces doléances me laissent toujours épuisé… Je n'y entends jamais une seule bonne nouvelle.

Il avait le front pâle et de la sueur coulait le long de son cou. Il massa ses tempes puis se tourna vers Tori. Byrn déclara :

- Je te présente un vieil ami, Tori Lechn, il travaille pour l'armée du Gondor. Tori, voici Endelvar, souverain du Gondor.

- Mes hommages, votre majesté.

- Oh, non, pas de ça avec moi, dit Endelvar, sur un ton suppliant. Mon titre n'est qu'honorifique. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir. C'est l'Empereur et ses secrétaires qui décident.

- Il y a treize ans, tu te plaignais du contraire, vieille ganache ! Clama Byrn d'Emnet avec un autre éclat de rire gras. Soi-disant qu'il n'avait pas un instant à lui, qu'il n'était pas fait pour le pouvoir… Ah !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur les terres du Rohan, Lechn ? Demanda le roi en ignorant la remarque.

- Je me rends à Fondcombe.

- Ah, oui, pour l'enquête je présume ?

- Je vous demande pardon.

Le roi sortit une pipe sculptée de sa poche.

- Eh bien, oui, l'enquête concernant la mort Cenbar. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

- Si, si, je l'ai appris il y a peu. Mais pourquoi y'aurait-il une enquête ?

Cette question sembla mettre le souverain mal à l'aise. Il bourra sa pipe avec maladresse et fit choir un peu de tabac par terre. Il l'alluma enfin, avec patience puis reprit la parole.

- C'est un sujet assez… comment dirais-je ?... difficile. Aux yeux de la majorité, Cenbar était un doyen vénérable et respecté, un grand savant, mort après un très longue vie d'une maladie incurable. Cependant…

Il s'arrêta. Tori se demanda s'il ne cherchait pas à ménager ses effets. Il marmonna :

- Cependant ?...

- Cependant les elfes sont des créatures sensées ne connaître ni la vieillesse ni la maladie, n'est-ce pas, aussi une minorité d'elfes clament-ils que cette mort n'a rien de… naturel.

- Donc, ils pensent qu'on a assassiné Cenbar, lâcha brutalement Tori.

- Ils ne vont pas jusque là. Disons plutôt qu'ils songent à un… meurtre indirect.

Tori Lechn fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

- Expliquez-vous.

Endelvar afficha un air amusé. Son teint gris pâle vira légèrement au rose.

- Je me demande si je suis le mieux placé pour expliquer ce point de vue, que j'estime personnellement trop imaginatif pour être considéré comme sérieux… Eh bien… Il s'est formé ces dernières années une sorte de cercle privé regroupant des elfes partageant les mêmes idées sur un sujet précis.

- Un sujet précis ?

- Oui. Ce sujet, c'est bien sûr l'industrialisation. Hors donc, ce cercle regroupe des elfes considérant celle-ci avec…

- Hostilité ? Proposa Tori.

- En effet. Si certains sont seulement des gens prudents qui ne veulent que ralentir l'implantation des usines sur leurs terres, la plupart sont des idéologistes persuadés que le développement des industries signifiera ni plus ni moins la mort de notre Terre du Milieu. Ils gardent un très mauvais souvenir de Saroumane et de ses fournaises.

- Saroumane ? Mais c'était il y a bien des générations…

- Il y a bien des générations… Pour les humains. Pour les elfes, c'est comme si c'était hier. Eh oui, la mémoire des elfes est ainsi faite…

- Admettons. Mais quel est le rapport entre tout ceci et le « meurtre indirect » que vous évoquiez tout à l'heure ?

- Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser, je ne suis qu'un vieil imbécile qui radote. (Byrn ricana) Voyez-vous, si beaucoup de scientifiques du monde entier sont curieux, voire parfois inquiets de l'impact de la mécanisation sur l'environnement, ces elfes – ou « Médiévalistes », ainsi qu'ils se baptisent - sont rien moins que certains de son danger pour la santé d'autrui. Hors, il se fait que Cenbar était un fervent partisan de l'industrialisation, et qu'il en était l'un des principaux instigateurs dans les villes des elfes.

- Vous voulez dire que les Médiévalistes pensent que Cenbar a été tué par une maladie véhiculée par les usines locales ? Hasarda Tori Lechn.

- Cela me semble un résumé assez percutant de leur avis, oui.

- Avis auquel vous ne semblez pas adhérer, me trompé-je ?

Le roi lâcha quelques bouffées de fumée avec suffisance.

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, je me targue de faire partie d'une toute nouvelle école de pensée appelée le « scepticisme ». Pour les sceptiques, il n'y a rien qui soit vrai, tant qu'aucune preuve véritable et scientifiquement fondée n'a été apportée. Et je ne vois pas la moindre preuve que nos usines peuvent tuer, indirectement ou pas. Cela dit, je ne considère pas que ce soit obligatoirement faux non plus, puisque aucune preuve sérieuse n'a avéré le contraire.

Le seigneur Endelvar soupira et éteignit sa pipe.

- Vous n'imaginez pas comme il est difficile de se retenir de croire en une chose, absolument et sans condition, comme cela a été la mode durant longtemps.

Un garde s'approcha du roi. Après une révérence, il chuchota à son orée :

- Votre majesté, le secrétaire du Rohan est arrivé.

- Je vous remercie. Je vous prie de m'excuser, messieurs, mes rares prérogatives m'appellent.

Après quelques poignées de main, il sortir par la grande porte, l'air maussade. Tori demanda à Byrn :

- Qu'est-ce qu'un secrétaire ?

- Le porte-parole impérial, le représentant direct de l'Empereur auprès de chaque dirigeant qui compose son Empire. Leur rôle est de juger les décisions prises, d'en rendre compte et d'y émettre un veto si nécessaire. Ils ont énormément de pouvoir. Et ils sont d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, en plus de ça.

Lechn resta pensif de longues minutes, puis se rappela de sa tâche.

- Bien, je dois continuer mon voyage vers Fondcombe.

Il salua Byrn puis en pris congé.

En sortant du Palais d'Or, il constata avec allégresse de la douceur du climat. Ce jour était le 20 décembre, mais le temps était pourtant agréable. L'hiver se faisait désirer. Se tirant de sa rêverie, Lechn décida qu'il était grand temps de reprendre sa monture.

Il lui fallut encore quelques heures pour atteindre la Trouée de Rohan, puis il obliqua vers le nord. Il lui fallut un jour encore pour atteindre et traverser l'Eregion. Finalement, Tori traversa le fleuve Sonorone et atteint la très ancienne ville de Fondcombe.

La cité des elfes était presque demeurée identique à celle qu'elle était avant la Guerre Rouge. Ses bâtiments à l'architecture si particulière, ses arbres touffus, et surtout son calme rassurant. C'était comme si elle était demeurée hors du temps. En dépit de cela pourtant, il ne fallait pas avoir les dons d'observations de Tori pour sentir la tension dans les discussions des passants.

Lechn parcourut la ville dans la direction où il supposait trouver l'Université. Ces constructions étant récentes, il pensait logiquement les trouver au dehors des murailles. Mais au bout de longues minutes de recherche, Tori Lechn, las et maussade, demanda son chemin à un elfe qu'il croisa.

- Laita-Illuvatar ? Elle est au cœur de la ville, à l'emplacement de l'ancienne Demeure d'Elrond.

Lechn haussa les sourcils de surprise, puis rebroussa chemin et reprit la direction du centre-ville.

Il constata qu'en effet, la Demeure d'Elrond avait totalement disparu, pour laisser sa place à un très haut bâtiment de la forme d'une tour octogonale, d'un beige éclatant. Tori se pressa et se présenta à l'accueil, où une jeune elfe aux cheveux bruns était occupée à rédiger quelque chose sur une longue feuille à l'aide d'une plume.

- Excusez-moi, sauriez-vous où je peux trouver une femme d'une trentaine d'années, appelée Earil ? Elle est historienne.

Sans lever le nez de son travail, l'elfe lui indiqua la direction d'un escalier à sa gauche, à côté duquel un panneau précisait qu'il menait au département d'histoire.

Après une longue montée de marches, le gondorien parvint à un long couloir aux murs blancs récemment repeints. Les portes sur le côté droit menaient à des salles de cours très semblables, et celles du côté gauche à des salles d'étude de documents. L'une d'entre elles était grande ouverte. On entendait des bruits de conversation et de pas. Tori y jeta un œil et y trouva Earil en pleine discussion avec deux elfes. Celle-ci le reconnut aussitôt et l'invita à entrer d'un signe de la main.

- Messieurs, je vous présente Tori Lechn, un ami.

Les deux elfes, voûtés au-dessus de vastes cartes, lui adressèrent quelques brèves salutations puis reprirent le fil de leur conciliabule. Tori prit Earil à part. Il constata qu'elle arborait d'épaisses cernes sous ses yeux rougis.

- Tu as plus de détails sur… ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Pas énormément. Les personnes à qui j'ai confié la recherche y ont travaillé longuement. Ils ont déduit que les inscriptions autour du losange sont des lettres, une sorte de dérivé du quenya, mais même les elfes d'ici n'arrivent pas à en reconnaître les caractères. L'un des mots toutefois semble vouloir signifier « clé ». Quand aux dessins, l'ovale, la croix et le losange, on n'a rien pu en tirer.

- J'ai appris pour… Cenbar, dit-il avec une voix plus douce.

- Oui… C'est tragique, murmura-t-elle. D'autant plus qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé.

- De quoi est-il mort ? Demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment poser la question autrement. Il ignorait si la raideur de son ton allait choquer Earil, mais elle n'en montra rien.

- Une maladie, visiblement. Il a commencé par avoir de terribles douleurs à l'estomac, puis il se plaignait de migraines de plus en plus violentes. Ensuite il… il commençait à saigner abondamment du nez et son… son cœur s'est arrêté. Ca n'a duré que quelques heures, à peine. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Involontairement, Tori s'était mis à se masser le front et son regard absent trahissait une profonde réflexion.

- Hum… Qu'avez-vous fait du corps ?

- Nous l'avons enterré, bien sûr, s'exclama l'un des elfes en le regardant avec suspicion.

- Bien sûr… Qu'avait-il mangé avant l'apparition des symptômes ?

- Eh bien, reprit Earil, les repas sont préparés dans les cuisines, au sous-sol, puis consommés dans les appartements privés… Je crois que ce jour, on servait du veau.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas gardé les reliefs de son repas ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Dit l'elfe, dont le regard de suspicion s'était fait plus glacial.

- Les avez-vous gardés, oui ou non ?

- Oui, nous n'avons touché à rien depuis le drame, répondit la jeune femme.

- Pourrais-je inspecter les lieux ? Demanda Tori en gardant le regard fixé sur Earil.

- Eh bien…

- Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de laisser n'importe qui fouiner dans nos quartiers privés, humain. De quel droit réclamez-vous cela ?

Lechn s'avança pour faire face à l'elfe. Ils faisaient approximativement la même taille.

- Pourrais-je les inspecter… s'il vous plait ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne dérangera rien, déclara Earil en tirant Tori par le bras. Viens, c'est juste à l'étage.

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir. Earil lissa sa robe d'enseignante et se recoiffa de son autre main.

- Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, ici.

- J'ai cru remarquer. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, Cenbar était très aimé, ici, et le fait qu'on ne sache pas avec exactitude la cause de sa mort fait que… que beaucoup ici se mettent à imaginer… des choses.

- Comme le fait que sa mort soit une répercussion de l'activité industrielle de Fondcombe ?

Earil s'arrêta et déglutit.

- Par exemple. Mais n'en parle pas sur ce ton désinvolte. Ici, nombreux sont ceux qui prennent cette idée au sérieux.

- Peut-être, mais ça n'explique pas cette agressivité.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à deviner. Les rivalités entre Universités sont bien connues, et certains comme l'enseignant Thua pensent – où devrais-je dire estiment probable – qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre prémédité.

- Ils pensent que les humains de l'Université d'Elendil pourraient en être responsables ? Demanda Tori, incrédule. Et ils pensent que quelque chose d'aussi aléatoire qu'une infection due aux industries ait pu être prémédité ?

- Tu dois les comprendre… Cette affaire échappe à tout le monde.

Après avoir monté deux escaliers et passé une porte en bois, ils arrivèrent dans une grande chambre revêtue de bois. Les murs étaient décorés de portraits d'elfes célèbres et de cartes de la Terre du Milieu. La pièce contenait un grand lit et un bureau, ainsi qu'une chaise renversée. Sur le bureau se trouvait pêle-mêle des liasses de papiers, plusieurs plumes, des bris de verre et une assiette vide.

Tori Lechn prit délicatement l'assiette et l'examina sous tous les angles. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il cherchait. Il savait en tous cas qu'il n'avait que peu d'espoir de pouvoir identifier ce qu'elle avait contenu plusieurs jours après. Tori sentit pourtant quelque chose. Une odeur lancinante, piquante, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Quelque chose qu'il s'était attendu à trouver en entendant les symptômes énoncés par Earil. Il se plongea à nouveau dans ses réflexions, gardant les yeux fermés. Inconsciemment, il posa l'assiette et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Earil le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tori, tu vas bien ?

Lechn ne l'entendit pas. Ses pensées s'assemblèrent au hasard pour former diverses théories, qui se défirent aussitôt, ne laissant plus qu'une certitude dans son esprit. Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux, ôta ses mains et se tourna vers Earil.

- Je crois avoir découvert quelque chose.

Earil afficha un air stupéfait.

- Déjà... Mais comment ? Quoi ?

Il regarda de nouveau l'assiette et marmonna :

- Je n'en suis pas certain.

Non, il préférait ne pas en être certain. En son for intérieur, il espérait se tromper.

Sans dire un mot, il descendit les escaliers et quitta le bâtiment, suivi par Earil qui cherchait à comprendre ce changement subit. Du brouillard s'était posé dans la rue. Les passants avaient cessé leurs allées et venues. Tous avaient le regard braqué dans la même direction : celles des portes grandes ouvertes. Une silhouette se profilait au loin. Un elfe aux yeux verts et bleus, à la longue chevelure brune coulant en désordre autour de son front, très mince et très grand, le teint d'une pâleur presque maladive, tenant serrée dans ses bras une elfe à la chevelure d'or. Ses habits noirs n'étaient plus que hardes crasseuses, et un bandage recouvrait son poing droit.

Il traversa la place avec lenteur. Le silence se fit de plus en plus lourd. Il n'était pas un elfe qui ne le regardait avec le même mélange de crainte et de haine. Tori se pencha à l'orée d'Earil et murmura :

- Qui…

Il fut coupé par une voix de stentor derrière lui :

- Le traître !

Aussitôt le dénommé Thua se rua dans sa direction et vint se tenir devant lui, très raide, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

L'autre le regarda dans les yeux. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur son pâle visage.

- Je suis venu voir Gandalf, dit-il d'un ton léger, presque badin.

Tori regarda autour de lui et vit que certains se hâtaient de quitter les lieux, tandis qu'une quinzaine d'hommes en armes arborant le sigle de l'Empire s'approchaient, arcs et lames à la main.

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, proféra Thua d'un ton glacial.

- Je n'espérais rien trouver ici qui me soit amical, répondit-il lentement. Où sont Gandalf et le seigneur Elrond ? J'escomptais trouver ici sa demeure.

- La ville a quelque peu changé, depuis le jour où tu l'as rasée, tu te souviens ?

Le sourire de l'elfe en noir se changea en rictus. Tori Lechn sentit pratiquement les gardes frissonner. Il leva un sourcil et afficha une moue amusée.

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, Eljin le Noir. Vas-t-en, ou par Illuvatar, nous te tuons ici-même.

- Mon nom est Nerhoear Laiquaninwa, clama-t-il avec colère. Quant à me tuer, eh bien… Comme tu me l'as si aimablement rappelé, j'ai déjà créé dans cette ville une certaine pagaille. Ne me pousse pas à recommencer.

Cette fois, Tori en était certain, les soldats avaient reculé.

- Ni Gandalf ni Elrond ne se trouvent ici, lança Thua sans se démonter. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent te voir. Pourquoi ne retournes-tu rejoindre ton frère ?

A l'évidence, cette allusion ne plaisait absolument pas à l'autre elfe. Son regard se fit soudain beaucoup plus noir. Tori fit quelques pas en avant et dit à haute voix :

- Elrond est retourné aux Terres Immortelles.

L'autre elfe ne cilla pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Tori Lechn.

- L'être qui a trahi Fondcombe il y a treize ans. Eljin le Noir, serviteur rampant d'Arin le Rouge, cracha Thua.

La scène avait quelque chose d'étrangement figé. Les deux elfes se regardaient en chiens de faïence, comme attendant le premier geste de l'adversaire.

- Pourquoi cherchez-vous Gandalf ? Demanda encore Tori.

- J'ai mes raisons, répondit Eljin, défiant toujours Thua du regard.

- Je peux vous conduire à lui, proposa Lechn.

Cette phrase le surprit lui-même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses lèvres avaient formé ces mots. Il avait une impression bizarre en regardant cet elfe, et il tenait à savoir ce qu'elle signifiait. Eljin daigna enfin le regarder.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

Tori lui renvoya aussitôt la balle avec un sourire en coin :

- J'ai mes raisons.

Les lèvres d'Eljin le Noir tremblèrent, comme si elles n'étaient plus habituées à sourire.

- Vous ne conduirez cet homme nulle part ! Hurla Thua en dégainant une lame très courte, à peine plus longue d'une dague. Ni Eljin ni Tori n'y prêtèrent attention.

Ils quittèrent la cité tous les deux. Les elfes ne les en empêchèrent pas, bien au contraire, ils affichaient leur satisfaction de s'être débarrassés de ces deux trublions. Dans l'esprit de Tori, les fils de pensées s'entremêlaient à nouveau, et sur l'écheveau apparaissait un souvenir. Treize ans auparavant. Le Canyon de la Folie.

Ce dont il se souvenait le mieux, c'était de la tempête. Des éclairs. Des trombes d'eau. Le sol qui se changeait en boue et dans laquelle on s'enlisait. Chaque pas qui devenait plus lourd. Les cadavres par milliers qu'on devait escalader. Le sang, partout le sang. Mais il se rappelait surtout ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Depuis qu'il avait embrassé la carrière de militaire, il avait toujours craint son baptême du feu. Les récits terrifiants de mort et d'atrocités que délivraient les expérimentés lui avaient à de nombreuses reprises donner envie d'abandonner. Mais ce jour-là, il ne ressentit ni peur, ni souffrance, ni horreur, ni même de haine.

Seulement une extase totale.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cherché à oublier cela. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi la proximité d'Eljin lui avait ramené cela à l'esprit. Et puis, progressivement, il se souvint totalement. Il vit de nouveau le sommet du Donjon d'Elkhad. Innar agenouillé, tenant le manche de Fratricide, dont la lame s'était brisée. Et à droite, Eljin, appuyé contre un morceau du rempart.

- Monseigneur, s'était-il exclamé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

- Emmenez-le, avait répondu Innar. Tori se rappelait encore de l'épuisement de sa voix.

Là !

Une voix avait retentit dans son esprit. Et un détail était réapparu. Un scintillement. Avant qu'il ne redescende l'escalier, il avait vu quelque chose briller. Une lueur rouge.

Mais presque aussitôt, les brumes de la pensée se dissipèrent. Tori revint brutalement à la réalité. Eljin le regardait avec suspicion et impatience. Après s'être excusé, Lechn se mit en selle et lança sa monture vers le Sud. La pluie vint saluer leur départ.


	4. Chapitre 4 Les rangs de métal

**Chapitre 4**

**Les rangs de métal**

_« Défense de rire et défense de pleurer ! Je vais_

_te mettre au pas, moi, je vais te dresser ! »_

Les plaines qui s'étendaient entre l'Anduin et la vaste forêt de Rhovanion étaient calmes et désertes. On avait du mal à croire, face à la quiétude qui émanait des terres, que c'était par ces terres que les terrifiantes armées d'Arin le Rouge avaient commencé leur invasion qui menaça l'existence même de la Terre du Milieu.

Après avoir traversé Cirith Forn, le passage des Hauts-Cols qui avait été réaménagé et élargi par des machines d'excavation utilisant la vapeur, deux cavaliers pénétraient à présent sous le couvert des arbres en suivant Men-I-Naugrim, la route des nains. Traverser la forêt leur prit presque quatre jours. Eljin fut frappé de constater à quel point les villosités elfiques et la forêt toute entière étaient totalement vides. La scène avait quelque chose de déprimant.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le Celduin. En remontant vers le Nord, ils remarquèrent de nombreux camps de bûcherons sur la lisière de la forêt, occupés par des Nains et des Hommes.

- Que font-ils ? Ils coupent bien plus de bois qu'ils ne pourraient en avoir besoin pour la construction de quoi que ce soit…

Tori jeta un œil aux camps et vit un arbre s'effondrer à grand fracas.

- Ils ont besoin de combustible, répondit-il, indifférent au bruit. Le machinisme permet d'aller bien plus vite, mais il faut brûler de la matière pour faire tourner les machines.

Tout était si différent pour Eljin. Treize ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait fui la Terre du Milieu, mais elle ressemblait si peu à ses souvenirs qu'il aurait crû que cent ans se sont écoulés.

Un jour plus tard, ils dépassèrent Esgaroth et virent se dessiner le Mont Solitaire dans l'horizon. Eljin eut une nouvelle surprise en voyant à quel point la ville de Dale s'était étendue. Elle occupait désormais la totalité du flanc sud du Mont, et descendait sur plus d'un kilomètre le long du fleuve Celduin. Sur les toits, les cheminées crachant d'épaisses fumées se multipliaient. Des dizaines de forges, d'ateliers et d'usines oeuvraient dans un grand vacarme.

- Toute cette activité… murmura Eljin.

- Oui, dit Tori Lechn, les gisements qu'occupent les Nains sous la montagne leur assurent une grande prospérité. Depuis que leur monopole a été assuré par décret impérial, les Nains tiennent la dragée haute à toutes les entreprises en décidant du prix du minerai brut. Ce qui n'est que justice, après tout, ce sont eux qui vivent ici depuis des millénaires.

- Les gisements ? Du mythril ?

- Oh non, les Nains se le réservent. De toutes façons, s'ils acceptaient de le vendre, seules quelques rares personnes auraient les moyens de se le procurer. Par ailleurs, le mythril ne sert plus à rien. Trop difficile à extraire, trop coûteux, trop peu malléable… Aujourd'hui, il n'y en a plus que pour le charbon et le fer.

- Le charbon ? Demanda Eljin sans être certain de comprendre ce mot.

- Il n'y a pas meilleur combustible industriel. Mais beaucoup lui préfèrent tout de même le bois. Les stocks étant plus importants et plus répandus, le prix est bien plus bas.

- Quand je suis venu dans cette ville pour la dernière fois, c'était une petite communauté d'agriculteurs qui se servaient du fleuve pour leur commerce. Et maintenant…

- Le fleuve sert toujours. On l'a simplement élargi pour permettre à de plus gros bateaux de l'emprunter. Mais ce ne sont plus de simples céréales ou légumes qu'on y transporte.

Il passait justement un gros navire à deux mâts sur le Celduin. Sa forme étrange était parfaitement adaptée à la navigation fluviale : il était plat, large et très allongé. Des larges ouvertures pratiquées sur le pont (qui devaient mener à la cale) dépassait une énorme pile d'un matériau grisâtre qu'Eljin ne reconnut pas.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la place du marché, ils remarquèrent une importante foule groupée autour d'un promontoire où un jeune homme discourait. De temps à autres, il levait le poing en haranguant la foule, ce à quoi la majorité de celle-ci répondait par des acclamations.

- Nous n'allons pas laisser une bande de vieux séniles nous dicter nos affaires ! Qu'ont à voir les elfes avec les problèmes des hommes ? Qu'ils gardent leur prétendue sagesse ! Criait-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Demanda Eljin.

- Laisse, c'est encore un suprématiste… Répondit Tori qui s'étonna lui-même de constater qu'il tutoyait cet elfe qu'il connaissait à peine.

- Un suprématiste ? Marmonna-t-il, interdit.

- On en parlera plus tard… On arrive.

Eljin le Noir fut au moins soulagé de constater qu'Erebor n'avait pas changé. Les usuelles portes massives, bien que grandes ouvertes, étaient plus ou moins les mêmes que durant la bataille qu'il disputa en ces lieux. Seuls l'uniforme des gardes en patrouille différait. Ils arboraient tous le même costume pourpre frappé d'un cercle dans lequel étaient dessinés une flèche, une épée et un marteau croisés.

- Ce pourpre… murmura Eljin. Les gardes de Fondcombe le portaient aussi.

- C'est l'uniforme impérial.

- Impérial ?

Tori soupira. Il aurait décidément beaucoup de choses à expliquer.

Il y avait foule dans la salle du trône. Mais cette fois, la foule était divisée en deux, de chaque côté du Roi. L'un des camps était constitué uniquement d'humains, l'autre de nombreux nains, de quelques elfes et d'une poignée d'hommes. Tous étaient plongés dans un débat houleux, pour ne pas dire une véritable dispute. Plusieurs commençaient même à se montrer agressifs.

- Cette accusation est scandaleuse ! Hurla un Nain.

- Les faits sont indéniables ! Fulmina un homme.

- Mais que pensez-vous savoir ? Il n'y a eu aucun témoin ! S'enquit un autre.

Tori assistait à la scène avec dédain, tandis qu'Eljin descendait de son cheval, reprenant Nariel inconsciente dans ses bras. L'ancien éclaireur remarqua avec un serrement au cœur que le Roi en place sur le trône n'était plus Daïn. L'impression qu'il était dans un monde différent augmentait un peu plus à chaque instant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Demanda Tori à un Nain dans la foule.

- Z'êtes pas au courant ? On a retrouvé le vieux Daïn mort hier au matin.

- Le Roi Daïn est mort ? Demanda Eljin avec stupéfaction.

- Il était plus roi depuis trois ans, précisa le Nain. Il disait qu'il était trop vieux, qu'il en avait assez. Et on l'a retrouvé mort hier, dans sa chambre. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé…

- … Mais tout le monde à sa théorie, visiblement, compléta Tori.

Le Nain approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Mes frères accusent les hommes, les hommes accusent les elfes, et les elfes accusent les nains.

- Vous savez où je peux trouver Gandalf ? Demanda Tori en changeant volontairement de sujet.

- Gandalf ? Répéta le Nain avec incompréhension.

- Votre peuple l'appelle Tharkûn, dit Eljin.

- Tharkûn ? Répéta à son tour Tori Lechn.

- Ah, l'Istari au bâton… Il s'enferme dans les vieilles archives et il ne sort que de temps en temps pour prendre l'air.

- Les Archives Rën l'Ancien ? Où se trouvent-elles ?

On lisait sans peine l'impatience dans la voix d'Eljin. Il lui fut indiqué une direction et il s'y précipita sans plus attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, au fait ? Un compte à régler ? Demanda Tori qui devait presque courir pour se maintenir au niveau d'Eljin.

- C'est un peu ça, oui, répondit l'elfe d'une voix sèche en serrant contre lui le corps inanimé de la jeune elfe.

Les Archives étaient situées dans une très ancienne galerie qui s'enfonçait profondément sous la surface. La température y était très basse et Tori se surprit à grelotter. Eljin semblait lui totalement indifférent au froid ou à la luminosité qui baissait. Les murs autour d'eux n'étaient plus faits de roche mais de terre, soutenu par endroits par des étançons de bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte taillée à même un gisement massif de mythril. Du fait de son poids, ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour l'ouvrir.

De ce qu'on pouvait en voir depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte, les lieux étaient très peu occupés. Il y régnait un silence et une obscurité totale. Eljin s'avança sans hésiter et déposa délicatement l'elfe endormie sur un banc en bois, puis explora les gigantesques rayons remplis de livres et de parchemins. Tori jeta quelques coups d'œil timides puis retourna chercher une torche. A la lueur tremblotante de la flamme, les antiques archives paraissaient encore plus inquiétantes. Lechn avait depuis longtemps perdu sa peur du noir. C'était après tout l'une des nécessités de son entraînement d'élite.

Il y eut soudain un craquement qui retentit dans toute la salle. Aussitôt, Tori crut entendre quelqu'un bondir, et, un instant plus tard, on entendit un bruit métallique, semblable à une arme tombée à terre. Le gondorien se précipita dans la direction des bruits. Eljin avait plaqué quelqu'un contre une étagère, le forçant à lâcher son épée. L'elfe arracha cape et capuche à l'inconnu, révélant son visage à la lumière de la torche de Tori. Ses cheveux et sa toge blanche l'identifièrent aussitôt.

- Vous abordez toujours les gens aussi sournoisement, Olorin ? Clama Eljin avec flegme, tout en relâchant sa prise sur l'Istari.

- C'est… C'est Gandalf ? Balbutia Tori.

Le magicien approuva du chef, sans dire un mot. Ramassant sa cape, il la jeta sur ses épaules et toisa Eljin le Noir sans changer d'expression, comme si l'échauffourée ne l'avait pas davantage affecté que s'il eut s'agit d'une simple discussion.

- J'espérais ne plus jamais vous revoir, Nerhoear.

Tori se demanda une fraction de seconde à qui il s'adressait.

- Oui, et c'est sûrement pour cela que m'avez envoyé sur une fausse piste. Mais je l'ai retrouvée, dit Eljin avec raideur.

- Vraiment ? Marmonna Gandalf.

- Oui, et le sort que vous lui avez lancé… j'aimerais que vous le brisiez.

Son ton était resté poli, mais le regard que lui lançait Eljin n'avait rien de calme. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'approcher de l'endormie qui reposait toujours sur son banc.

Gandalf s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa doucement sa main sur son front. Il ferma à demi les yeux et marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles. Puis il se releva et se tourna de nouveau vers Eljin.

- Alors ? Demanda Eljin qui masquait son impatience avec une difficulté croissante.

- Le sortilège que j'ai mis en place sur elle est très puissant.

- C'est ce que j'ai crû remarquer. Quand s'arrêtera-t-il ?

- Je l'ai prévu pour durer au moins une centaine d'années.

- Quoi ! Eructa Eljin.

- Peut-être moins… Je ne peux en tous cas le briser sans une aide magique.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- Une des Clés magiques volées par Arin se trouvait en permanence à Elkhad. Le Rubis, me semble-t-il. Mais lorsque j'y suis retourné, la pierre avait disparu.

- Comment ? Qui l'a prise ?

Gandalf s'appuya sur son bâton.

- Je l'ignore. Je pensais que c'était vous.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Tori se sentait mal à l'aise. Quand Gandalf avait évoqué un rubis, il s'était rappelé la lueur rouge de son souvenir. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… oui… cette lueur n'émanait pas d'un objet. Il haussa les épaules, se disant que ça ne l'amenait nulle part. Il fouilla dans ses poches et sentit le dessin qu'Earil lui avait rendu. Aussitôt, le mot « clé » lui revint.

- Pardonnez-moi, maître Gandalf, dit-il poliment. Vous avez évoqué une « clé » ?

Aussitôt la question posée, elle lui paraissait stupide. Il y avait sans doute des milliers de choses sur cette Terre qui pouvaient avoir un rapport avec des clés.

- Oui, les Clés magiques, quatre pierres de grand pouvoir dérobées par Arin durant sa guerre.

Le chiffre quatre éveilla la réflexion de Tori. Il regarda de nouveau le schéma qu'il avait tracé et fixa le losange intensément.

- Qui a pu le prendre, alors ? Demanda Eljin.

- N'importe qui, il y avait des centaines de personnes ce jour-là.

- Seuls un petit groupe de soldats du Gondor est parvenu au sommet de la tour, remarqua Tori en sortant de ses pensées nébuleuses.

- Alors c'est certainement l'un d'eux qui la prise, conclut Eljin le Noir. Peut-être même Innar.

- Je peux toujours demander des recherches, marmonna Tori Lechn.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Gandalf en toussotant. Je peux également utiliser la Clé appelée Perle des Nuages, qui se trouve à Fondcombe, me semble-t-il.

- Je vous accompagne, dit brutalement Eljin.

- Ca ne serait pas une très bonne idée, dit Tori. Ils ont toléré que tu t'approches une fois… la prochaine fois, ils tireront à vue. Moi, je dois retourner à Minas Tirith.

Eljin soupira et demanda en désignant l'elfe endormie :

- Puis-je vous faire confiance malgré tout et vous laisser sa garde ?

Quatre jours passèrent. Si Eljin avait été déçu de cette rencontre, il n'en montrait rien. D'une façon générale, Tori ne parvenait jamais à déceler la moindre émotion sur son visage.

- Plutôt froid, hein ? Avait-il chuchoté à Gandalf avant de le quitter.

- Mourir laisse beaucoup de séquelles, avait répondu le mage.

Et sur cette phrase énigmatique, ils se quittèrent, laissant Tori à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

L'ancien partisan d'Arin décida de camper sur une colline des Terres Brunes. Lechn n'aimait pas beaucoup l'endroit, qu'il jugeait trop vide et inquiétant, mais ne protesta pas.

- Nous contournerons le Nindalf par l'ancien Morannon, annonça-t-il. Nous suivrons la route de l'Ithilien. Nous devrions être arrivé à la Cité Blanche pour le Nouvel An.

Le premier janvier de la 156ème année du Quatrième Âge arriva. Ils passèrent les grandes portes de Minas Tirith, et prirent à droite en direction des casernes. Celles-ci étaient très différentes de ce qu'elles étaient avant la guerre. Elles étaient bien plus vastes, et bâties dans un mélange de pierres et de mortier. En outre, elles avaient été intégrées à la muraille et une partie des bâtiments se situaient sous la montagne.

Elles avaient été conçues dans un style plus pratique qu'esthétique. Ainsi, nulle peinture ne recouvrait les murs gris. La seule décoration visible de l'extérieur était une statue d'Aragorn le Fondateur, brandissant Anduril vers l'Est, où se dressaient autrefois leurs ennemis du Mordor. Une plaque en cuivre indiquait l'identité de l'ancien roi du Gondor, ses dates de naissance, de règne et de mort. Une phrase qui lui était attribuée était inscrite sous ces informations : « J'ignore quelles sont les forces qui me restent, mais je vous jure que la Cité Blanche ne tombera jamais ».

Tori passa le portique et pénétra dans le parc. Quelques régiments de soldats patrouillaient, arborant l'uniforme pourpre de l'armée impériale. Un régiment de soldats en apprentissage parcouraient le sentier de gravillon au pas de gymnastique, conduits par un instructeur qui les observait d'un œil critique, rabrouant chaque élève commettant une erreur.

Les deux voyageurs passèrent par un poste de contrôle puis entrèrent dans l'un des vastes bâtiments.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est venus faire ici, exactement ?

- Je dois vérifier une théorie, répondit simplement Eljin.

Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir et entrèrent dans une grande salle où une quarantaine de jeunes soldats s'entraînaient à manipuler d'étranges objets oblongs fait de bois et de métal. L'un d'eux fit un faux mouvement et une détonation claqua. Tous se tournèrent vers le fautif avec un sourire narquois, tandis que leur supérieur s'approchait de lui en criant :

- Bon sang, Tretil, c'est une arme, pas une friandise ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de la tenir comme un homme ! A moins que tu sois aussi maladroit et trouillard qu'un elfe ? T'es un homme, soldat ?

L'interpellé avala sa salive et clama d'une voix tremblante :

- Chef, oui, chef !

- Ben alors montre-moi que t'es un homme ! Montre-moi que t'en as dans le ventre, que t'es plus courageux que ces elfes efféminés !

- Chef, oui, chef ! Hurla le soldat avec plus de véhémence.

Tori observa Eljin qui semblait s'être figé.

- Qui est cet homme ? Articula-t-il.

- Le sergent instructeur Harte… Un sale type. Oh, Il n'a rien contre les elfes, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. C'est juste son truc pour… heu… pour motiver les troupes.

- Hmpf, marmonna Eljin avec un dédain manifeste.

Le sergent Harte se rendit soudain compte de la présence de visiteurs dans sa salle d'éducation. Son visage se durcit et il sembla se cambrer, comme pour mettre la médaille affichée sur son torse en valeur. Il joignit ses mains dans son dos et s'approcha. Il eut un sourire visiblement forcé et Eljin constata qu'il lui manquait deux dents.

- Tu veux quoi, toi ? Lança-t-il à Tori.

- Le respect qui est dû à mon rang, pour commencer, répliqua Tori Lechn avec un ton cinglant. Je ne suis plus le subordonné sur qui vous crachiez.

Harte respira bruyamment, son visage émacié rougissant sous l'effet de la colère. D'un geste mécanique, il lissa le devant de sa veste brune en s'attardant volontairement sur le symbole impérial.

- Pardonnez-moi, _sergent observateur_, balbutia-t-il avec rage en insistant sur le grade.

- Je voudrais voir le caporal Kymas au plus vite. Où est-il ?

- Il est dans le laboratoire 3, comme d'habitude. Les scientifiques affectés à… ce type de recherches n'ont que rarement le droit de sortir.

Tori fit un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciement et repartit aussitôt.

- Il a quelque chose contre toi, aussi ? Demanda Eljin lorsqu'ils furent loin de l'instructeur.

- C'était mon supérieur avant. Mais on ne se supportait pas vraiment. Mon séjour fut assez marquant pour lui.

Il désigna ses deux dents de devant avec un sourire mauvais.

- Après ça, reprit-il, j'ai été chassé de l'armée. Mais compte tenu de mes excellents états de service, ils m'ont réengagé dans un autre service, mais en qualité de mercenaire.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, ils remontaient de longs escaliers en colimaçon qui les conduisaient à l'intérieur de la montagne. La montée dura près d'une heure, au terme de laquelle ils arrivèrent dans un vaste bâtiment cubique dont la moitié supérieure dépassait du sommet de la montagne. L'autre moitié ne comportait aucune fenêtre et n'était éclairée que par de nombreuses torches et bougies.

L'air portait une répugnante odeur de soufre et des détonations résonnaient à intervalles réguliers, soulevant parfois des nuages de poussière. La salle principale d'où provenait ce raffut comprenait quelques tables en bois d'un côté, et était totalement dégagé de l'autre côté, à l'exception de mannequins en cuir pendus par une corde. Un homme habillé d'une tenue fonctionnelle bleue brandissait un étrange engin qui semblait cracher des flammes. Tori s'approcha de lui et donna une légère tape sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Tiens, ils ne t'avaient pas renvoyé définitivement ? Dit l'homme pour toute salutation.

Eljin le dévisagea. Il n'avait jamais vu d'homme aussi échevelé. Son crâne semblait repousser ses cheveux de sortent qu'ils partaient chacun dans un sens et s'y tenaient parfaitement raides. Il arborait un début de barbe, également, mais les poils naissant n'étaient pas d'égale longueur, signe sans doute d'un rasage mal accompli. Sa tenue de scientifique était si crasseuse que les taches noirâtres donnaient l'impression de faire partie intégrante de la couleur de l'habit. Il tenait serré dans ses mains musculeuses un outil semblable à celui que manipulaient les élèves qu'Eljin avait précédemment croisé.

- Non, pas définitivement. Les recherches se passent bien ? Demanda Tori en changeant de sujet.

- On s'améliore de jour en jour… Toujours top secret, évidemment. Que veux-tu ?

- Tu te souviens de cette petite chose que soi-disant tu ne vendais qu'à moi ? Eh bien, je voudrais savoir pour qui d'autre tu en fabriques.

Le ton de Tori Lechn était resté très calme, mais son attitude était celle d'un homme qui met les pieds dans le plat. Son interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche, respira bruyamment, pâlit puis balbutia :

- Ecoute… Je n'ai pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur, tu comprends, si…

- Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi. Je veux savoir qui.

Eljin, étonné de cet échange verbal, intervint :

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, d'accord ? Répondit Tori. A qui en as-tu vendu ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, si jamais…

Lechn ne se retint plus. Il attrapa l'étrange outil du chercheur et colla son embouchure sous la gorge de son propriétaire. Celui-ci cessa de respirer et ses yeux rougirent, tandis qu'il fut prit de tremblements incontrôlés.

- Tu as vendu de la fleur d'Elys qui a été utilisée pour commettre deux meurtres ! Je suppose que tu es au courant pour Cenbar… Et pour Daïn ? Tu veux que je te détaille leur agonie ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Suffoqua le savant. C'était un ordre venu de haut. De très haut ! C'était ma vie qui était en jeu si je ref…

Le scientifique cessa de parler, le souffle coupé. Son regard ébahi descendit vers sa poitrine où une tache de sang maculait ses vêtements. Une détonation venait de retentir au loin et une vitre avait été trouée par un projectile qui avait fini sa course dans la chair du chercheur. Celui-ci s'effondra de tout son long sans un cri.

Tori réagit en une fraction de seconde. Il se jeta sur le côté, plaquant Eljin au sol. Un infime instant plus tard, une autre détonation claqua, et un deuxième trou apparu à côté du précédent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… s'exclama Eljin, mais Tori lui fit signe de quitter la pièce.

Ils coururent jusqu'au bas du bâtiment, le dos baissé. Tori referma la porte derrière eux et s'adossa contre le mur, hors d'haleine.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a tué ? Cria Eljin.

- Un franc-tireur, répondit Tori d'une voix tremblante.

Il tendit à Eljin l'objet oblong qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Celui-ci le prit et l'examina soigneusement.

- C'est une nouvelle arme, expliqua Tori avant qu'Eljin ne pose la moindre question. C'est sans aucun doute sa sœur jumelle qui a tué Kalhir, pauvre savant...

- Comment est-ce sensé fonctionner ?

Tori reprit l'arme et lui désigna avec patience une fine protubérance en métal situé dessous. Il appuya dessus avec son index et un projectile partit à toute vitesse dans un bruit d'explosion. Eljin sursauta.

- Il y a quelques années, des Nains ont mélangé accidentellement plusieurs éléments chimiques. Ca a provoqué une terrible explosion qui a fait s'effondrer toute une partie des mines de la Moria. Les causes de l'évènement ont été classées secrètes par l'Empereur, qui a récupéré la formule pour produire un tout nouveau type d'arme… Le fusil.

Il le passa en bandoulière puis reprit :

- Sa portée est d'au moins dix fois celle d'un arc classique. Ses projectiles peuvent percer les armures, même de mythril, et ils sont simples et peu coûteux à produire. Mais le rechargement est son principal défaut.

- Les autres peuples sont au courant de l'existence de cette arme ?

- Certains Nains de la Moria, mais ce sont bien les seuls. Parmi les hommes, il n'y a guère que les scientifiques affectés à ce type de projet et les Têtes-de-Mort qui en ont entendu parler.

- Les Têtes-de-Mort ?

Tori Lechn hocha la tête, puis passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds que la sueur avait rendus collants.

- La section d'élite de l'Empereur. Entraînés pendant des années, équipés de ce qu'on fait de mieux en armement de corps à corps et moderne. Terriblement loyaux. De parfaites machines à tuer. J'en faisais partie, avant, ajouta-t-il, nonchalant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, occupés à reprendre leur souffle. Eljin fixait Tori en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier mit machinalement la main dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et sortit un petit sachet. Il en préleva une pincée de grains violets et Eljin demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tori sembla prendre conscience de son geste et remis le sachet à sa place.

- Pardon… Ce… Tu n'étais pas sensé voir ça.

L'elfe demeura pensif puis déclara :

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais venu vérifier ici ?

- Les deux personnes qui sont mortes récemment, Cenbar et Daïn, leur mort telle qu'on me l'a décrite a sans aucun doute été causée par la fleur d'Elys.

- La fleur d'Elys ?

A contrecoeur, Tori Lechn ressortit son petit sachet et montra une nouvelle pincée de son contenu à Eljin. Les grains dégageaient une forte odeur opiacée qui irritait les narines.

- Une drogue qui ferait dormir un cheval si on l'ingère par le nez. Mais elle a été créée dans ce laboratoire afin que d'être utilisée par l'armée impériale dans une toute autre optique.

Eljin écarquilla les yeux.

- Avalée normalement, elle provoque de terribles dégâts au cœur et au cerveau. Les effets sont terrifiants, rapides et définitifs. En clair, ça tue son homme en moins d'une minute.

- Et ce serait avec cela qu'on aurait assassiné Daïn et Cenbar ?

- Il n'y a à ma connaissance nulle autre substance qui puisse provoquer pareils dommages.

- Donc, ce serait quelqu'un de l'armée impériale qui aurait commandité, sinon exécuté ses assassinats…

- Pas nécessairement. Kalhir la fabriquait et c'était un lâche. Il l'aurait cédée à n'importe qui sous la menace. Quant au fusil qu'on a utilisé pour l'empêcher de parler, il a tout simplement pu être volé. Qui qu'il soit, le coupable a une très bonne expérience de la clandestinité et une excellente organisation. Je dois en référer à l'Empereur au plus vite.

Ils quittèrent les lieux sans plus tarder.

La Terre du Milieu était décidément un monde incroyable. Non pas par les créatures qui l'habitaient, ni par son histoire, mais bien par le fait qu'en un instant, tout pouvait basculer. L'Empire qu'on croyait si sûr devenait agité de tensions. La confiance tacite que chacun portait à son prochain disparaissait, car personne n'était plus fiable. Absolument personne. Alors, tout devient possible…


	5. Chapitre 5 La colère s'embrase

**Chapitre Cinq**

**La colère s'embrase**

_« Je voulais être le [… maître de la Galaxie. Mais_

_cette destinée n'était pas mienne. [… Et au final,_

_maintenant que l'obscurité s'empare de moi,_

_je ne suis rien. »_

De gigantesques flammes laissaient échapper d'énormes volutes de fumée noire qui cachait presque totalement le ciel bleu et ses rares nuages blancs. L'armée impériale avait repris le contrôle du sud de la ville, mais l'autre partie, toujours aux mains des insurgés, voyait de nombreuses constructions succomber sous un terrible incendie.

La masse pourpre qui constituait l'essentiel de l'infanterie basée en Rohan menait un combat acharné pour forcer les barricades qui séparaient la ville en deux. Mais les partisans étaient nombreux, et, bien cachés dans les maisons, tiraient leurs flèches au hasard, frappant sans distinction civils et militaires. A l'extérieur des remparts, un officier supérieur s'impatientait.

- Nos hommes s'épuisent. J'ai sous-estimé l'avantage tactique de ses réactionnaires.

- Que décide-t-on ? Demanda un subordonné.

- Ordonnez le repli. Tenez les quartiers sûrs. N'avancez à aucun prix. Attendons des renforts pour tenter d'avancer.

Un homme sortit d'une tente adjacente et s'exclama :

- Pas question de repli. Je vous le répète, il n'y a qu'à utiliser nos armes spéciales.

- Pour la dernière fois, c'est hors de propos, se récria l'officier. Nous sommes ici pour reprendre notre cité, pas pour la raser.

Le camp des forces impériales, incluant la tente de commandement, était établi sur le bord de la route qui passait un peu à l'est de la ville d'Edoras. Cinq cavaliers traversaient vers le nord, lorsque l'un d'eux s'arrêta à la vue de l'épaisse fumée noire.

- Nous devons continuer, l'interpella un autre.

Il remarqua alors lui aussi l'incendie et fit signe aux trois autres de se rapprocher de la ville.

Pour qui avait connu Edoras du temps de sa gloire, c'était un spectacle effrayant. Des pans entiers de murailles étaient effondrés, des gens courraient en tous sens en hurlant, des cadavres d'hommes et d'animaux jonchaient les rues, tandis qu'une odeur infecte, faite à la fois de putréfaction et de brûlé, se répandait partout.

Lorsque les cavaliers furent parvenus au camp, un soldat en armes leur fit signe de passer leur chemin.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le meneur des hommes à cheval.

- Hier soir, on a retrouvé le roi Endelvar du Rohan décapité sur son trône. Il y avait un message en elfique écrit avec son sang par terre. Ca a très mal tourné. A peine une heure après la découverte de son cadavre, une bonne part des habitants d'Edoras sont sortis dans les rues en scandant des messages anti-elfes. On a envoyé l'armée locale pour tenter de les disperser, mais ça a dégénéré en émeute. Pour finir, plusieurs centaines d'entre eux ont pris les armes et tiennent la partie nord de la ville. Ils ont même mis le feu aux bâtiments impériaux… Même à l'école.

- Un message en elfique ? Répéta un deuxième cavalier en approchant sa monture.

- Oui. Mais aucun d'entre nous ne le parle, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il dit.

- Je le parle. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

Le soldat hésita un instant puis leur désigna une tente :

- Allez voir le commandant Razil. Il a fait recopier le message qu'on a trouvé.

Le camp comprenait plusieurs dizaines de tentes, toute de la même taille et de la même forme, à l'exception de celle du commandant, bien plus vaste et de forme circulaire. Trois hommes se trouvaient à l'intérieur, debout autour d'une table sur laquelle une carte très détaillée d'Edoras avait été déployée. Deux des cinq cavaliers entrèrent.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda avec colère un des hommes à l'intérieur. Ses habits étaient noirs et une petite tête de mort argentée ornait son armure de cuir.

- Tori Lechn, Service de Renseignements de Sa Majesté Impériale, répondit-il en ôtant sa capuche. Nous avons été mis au courant des récents évènements. Avez-vous conservé une copie du message écrit sur les lieux du crime ?

Le plus vieux en apparence des trois hommes plissa les lèvres puis dit de sa voix grave et fatiguée :

- J'en possède une. Pourquoi ?

- Je pense pouvoir la traduire, dit Eljin en s'avançant et en se découvrant à son tour.

Le vieux commandant haussa les épaules et tendit un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre à Eljin. Celui-ci le déplia lentement et le lut à voix basse. Il fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprises, puis, quand il eut terminé la lecture, tendit le morceau de papier à Tori en déclarant :

- C'est grossier.

- Pardon ? Fit Tori en tentant vainement de déchiffrer l'écriture. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Ca se traduit à peu près par : « Mort aux faibles hommes ». Mais c'est bourré de fautes.

- De fautes ? Répéta le commandant Razil, surpris.

- Oui. Celui qui a écrit ça ne devait pas être très versé dans les écrits quenya.

- Essaye-tu de nous dire que l'auteur n'est pas un elfe ? Demanda Tori Lechn.

- C'est très peu probable, confirma Eljin. Les elfes apprennent très tôt à lire et écrire, et leur enseignement est très rigoureux. De si grosses lacunes en orthographe et en grammaire ne sont pas tolérées.

L'homme en noir sortit de la tente, l'air maussade. Le commandant s'appuya des deux mains sur la table et se pencha sur la carte, visiblement confus.

- Pourquoi aurait-on écrit ce faux message ?

- Le plus probable est que le coupable voulait masquer son identité, dit Tori.

- Ou augmenter les tensions envers les elfes, ajouta l'adjoint du commandant.

- Rien d'autre d'anormal n'a été trouvé ? Pas d'objet manquant, pas de traces d'effraction ?

- Celui qui est entré avait vraisemblablement crocheté la serrure et… Hum, maintenant que vous le dites, il y a bien un objet qui a disparu. Une pierre précieuse, une émeraude, ce me semble. C'est, je crois, les elfes de la Loth-Lorien qui l'ont déposée ici après la fin de la guerre.

Eljin tressaillit imperceptiblement. Tori hocha la tête en conclut :

- Bien. Je vous remercie.

Il amorça un mouvement pour faire demi-tour mais le commandant les interpella :

- Attendez. Pourquoi posez-vous toutes ces questions ?

- J'enquête en quelque sorte sur les meurtres de Daïn et de Cenbar. En avez-vous entendu parler ?

Le commandant hocha la tête.

- Naturellement. Cela a mis l'Empire tout entier en émoi, si je puis dire. Et nourri un très fort sentiment anti-impérialiste. (Il soupira.) Elfes, humains et nains nous accusent de n'avoir rien fait. Et pourtant… Nous nous sommes décidés à agir ici, mais comme vous le voyez… Cela n'a pas été pour le mieux.

- Oui… Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'apparaît désormais évident que ces meurtres sont liés, et seraient le fait vraisemblablement d'un ou de plusieurs activistes voués à faire s'effondrer l'Empire.

- C'est probable, en effet. Mais que conclure de tout ceci ? Dit-il en désignant le papier où avait été consigné le message elfique.

- Tout ce que je puis dire, pour ma part, dit Eljin, c'est que ces mots n'ont pas été écrits par un elfe.

- De là à dire qu'il s'agit d'un complot ourdi contre les elfes, renchérit l'assistant du commandant, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Razil fronçait les sourcils, soucieux.

- Je ferais part à l'Empereur de tout ceci.

A cet instant, l'homme en habits noirs revint sous la tente qui faisait office de quartier général. Il tenait une lettre à la main, dont le cachet avait été défait. Un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres, il déclara :

- L'Empereur vous a officiellement retiré de cette opération.

- Plait-il ? Cria le commandant.

- Sa Majesté estime que nous avons gâché trop de temps et d'hommes ici. Il m'a fait part, par pigeon voyageur, de sa volonté de faire usage des armes spéciales pour résoudre le conflit réactionnaire. Par Sa grâce, et en ma qualité d'envoyé direct, j'assume désormais le commandement. Je vous autorise à me seconder si vous évitez de m'empêcher de mener à bien mes décisions.

- Maudit Tête-de-Mort !... Rugit Razil. Eh bien soit ! Si l'Empereur l'a décidé, je vous laisse ce sac de nœuds. Mais je vous préviens une ultime fois : trancher net ne résoudra rien.

- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger. Et maintenant, que tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de l'opération veuillent bien se retirer.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de la tente, et loin de toute oreille indiscrète, Razil fulmina :

- Les Têtes-de-Mort ! Je ne les supporte pas ! Retiré… Moi ! Moi qui ai servi loyalement notre Roi et Empereur de si longues années !

- Par « armes spéciales », ont-ils parlé des armes à feu ? Demanda Tori avec une inquiétude manifeste.

- Pas exactement. Ils vont bien faire usage de poudre, mais sous forme d'explosifs.

Tori Lechn ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'exclama :

- Ils vont faire sauter la cité ?!

- Seulement les quartiers qui échappent encore à leur contrôle mais… oui, je le crains. Maudits, maudits Têtes-de-Mort !

Lechn se retourna, les mains et les paupières tremblantes.

- Allons-nous en.

- J'irais parler à l'Empereur, marmonna Razil. Il se trouve à la forteresse de Fornost. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner ? En tant qu'agent du Service de Renseignements, votre avis pourrait peser lourd dans la balance…

- J'ai une tâche qui m'attend à Fondcombe, répondit-il. Mais je me joindrais volontiers à vous une fois cela fait.

Les trois autres cavaliers attendaient à proximité du campement. L'un d'eux était descendu de cheval et marchait en cercle. Eljin se demandait pourquoi Tori avait tenu à être épaulé par trois soldats qu'il comptait parmi ses subordonnés les plus fidèles. Il s'avisa que le meurtre brutal du scientifique, ajouté au climat de tension, avait pu créer un début de méfiance chez l'agent impérial. Peut-être même bien plus qu'un simple début, pensa-t-il en voyant Lechn poser ses mains toujours tremblantes sur sa selle pour s'y hisser.

Eljin s'approcha de sa monture, mais avant de la chevaucher, il fut pris d'un violent mal de tête, si fort qu'il tituba quelque peu en arrière. Une douleur aigue le prit au niveau des mâchoires. Il posa sa main contre sa bouche et quelque chose en tomba. L'un des trois hommes de Tori l'observait. Eljin se hâta de cacher ce qu'il tenait dans une des poches de sa cape et, se ressaisissant, grimpa sur son cheval.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cette terrible migraine ne l'avait pas quitté depuis les Terres de l'Est. Evidemment, ce ne pouvait pas être une simple maladie. Il le savait confusément. Eljin baissa les yeux et regarda sa main gauche. Quelques petites tâches de sang d'un rouge anormalement vif avaient coulé. Il s'essuya contre son pantalon puis fouilla dans sa poche, tandis que les cinq cavaliers reprirent leur chevauchée vers le nord.

Eljin regarda avec appréhension ce qui avait chut de sa mâchoire. « Ce n'est pas possible » murmura-t-il. Il tâta derrière sa mâchoire supérieure et une vague de frayeur l'envahit. Eljin garda cependant pour lui le fruit de ses conclusions. Tori amena son cheval au niveau de l'elfe et lui dit à voix assez haute pour dominer le bruit des sabots :

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

- Je me fiche éperdument de la cuisine politique des hommes, lança-t-il.

Lechn haussa les sourcils.

- Il ne s'agit plus uniquement des hommes. Tu as bien vu. Les elfes et les nains aussi sont concernés.

- Eh bien, je ne le suis pas. Ce n'est plus mon monde.

Long silence.

- Où es-tu né ? Demanda Tori Lechn.

- Je ne sais pas.

Tori s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il avait apprécié chez Eljin lors de leur première rencontre. Mais il savait dors et déjà que ce n'était pas sa conversation.

Au loin, un épouvantable vacarme retentit. Une grande lumière rouge et orange éclaira les nuages, tandis qu'une énorme explosion détruisit la moitié de la cité d'Edoras. Tori se força à ne pas regarder derrière lui et à fixer ses pensées sur d'autres contrées. Les hommes sous ses ordres n'en firent pas autant. L'un d'eux poussa un cri en voyant les maisons et une partie du Palais d'Or voler en éclats. Et si les deux autres n'en firent pas autant, l'expression de leur visage témoignait du même sentiment de peur.

Ils campèrent la nuit suivante près d'un petit ruisseau. Tori et ses hommes avaient apportés des sacs de couchage et des draps, mais Eljin se contentait de s'asseoir en tailleur, les yeux mi-clos. L'un des hommes rassembla des pierres et des branches pour façonner un foyer idéal, tandis qu'un autre ramassait ça et là du bois mort. Le troisième scrutait au loin, sa main droite serrée sur son arc. Tori Lechn s'approcha d'Eljin.

- Tu médites ou tu fais le guet ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

- J'ai entendu dire que les elfes ne dormaient jamais, dit Tori.

- C'était vrai.

- C'était ?

Eljin ouvrit entièrement les yeux, avec quelque chose de triste dans le regard.

- Nous déclinons. Depuis le début du Quatrième Âge. Nous ne sommes plus les elfes majestueux, sages et impressionnants du temps de Gil-Galad. A présent que notre ère est révolue et que la votre a commencé, les elfes ne sont que les ruines du passé. Les bibliothèques poussiéreuses d'une histoire qui n'intéresse personne.

- Ca… vous attriste ? demanda Tori, avec un soupçon d'ironie.

- Pas vraiment. C'est une chose que j'ai appris à accepter. Le temps passe, les vivants également. (Il resta silencieux) Désormais, nous sommes presque comme les hommes, à une différence d'âge près. Nous redoutons le froid, nous connaissons la fatigue et sommes sensibles aux maladies. Certains d'entre nous accusent vos… usines d'être responsables de tout cela. Mais c'est stupide. Nous avons commencé à nous affaiblir bien avant leur apparition.

- C'est pour cela que les elfes émigrent en si grand nombre vers l'Ouest ?

L'elfe fit craquer ses longs doigts.

- Oui. C'est un chapitre qui a mit bien longtemps à s'écrire. Notre dernier chapitre, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut d'autres bruits que ceux produits par le feu que deux des hommes de Tori attisaient. Une chouette hulula au loin. La lune était à son premier quartier. Lechn se pencha vers Eljin et demanda :

- Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?

Eljin frissonna.

- Je ne dors jamais.

- Tu as peur de te faire tuer dans ton sommeil ? Demanda Tori, souriant.

L'elfe hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je ne dors jamais parce que… j'ai peur de mes souvenirs.

- Tes souvenirs ? Dit Tori en affichant un air d'incompréhension.

Il inspira longuement puis dit :

- Je n'ai pas été quelqu'un de bien. J'ai fait… beaucoup de choses. Des choses que je regrette, mais que je ne parviens jamais à oublier.

- Tu veux dire… La Guerre Rouge ?

Nouveau signe de tête, plus raide.

- Bien avant. J'ai… naïvement obéi à un elfe que j'admirais. Et quand je me suis réveillé, il était trop tard. J'ai tenté de renier le monstre que j'étais, de fuir ma vraie nature. Mais c'était futile. J'ai changé de nom, d'apparence, mais j'étais toujours le même. Et de toute ma vie depuis, durant tous ses millénaires, chaque fois que j'ai fermé les yeux, je n'ai vu que des morts, des hommes et des femmes hurlant de tous leurs poumons, ou exhibant leurs mutilations.

« Il… Il y a des erreurs qu'on ne peut pas réparer. On dit toujours que les fautes se pardonnent, mais j'ai découvert que c'était faux. Certaines restent gravées dans ta chair jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne t'en délivrer. J'ai longtemps désiré la mort, sans jamais l'obtenir. Telle est ma punition. Survivre parmi ceux que j'ai blessé, sans que ni eux ni moi ne puissions jamais oublier. Vivre sans but.

Tori ne souriait plus. Eljin parlait avec calme, mais sa voix tremblait parfois.

- Mais un jour… Un jour, un espoir est apparu dans ma vie. C'était comme faire face à la lumière de la Soleil après avoir traversé une éternité de ténèbres. Je… j'ai redécouvert en moi un sentiment que j'avais cru ne plus pouvoir ressentir. Nariel m'était apparue.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Ses yeux humides brillaient à la lueur conjuguée du feu et de la lune.

- Pour la première fois, depuis trop longtemps, mon existence me semblait agréable. Mes cauchemars ne me hantaient plus. Je parvenais à affronter mon reflet dans une glace. J'avais même l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

Ses mains se crispèrent puis il jeta un caillou dans le ruisseau. Un volatile quitta son perchoir dans un arbre et s'envola. Une légère brise glacée remua les brins d'herbe, et Tori grelotta. Eljin reprit, à voix très basse :

- Mais ça ne dura pas. Quelques semaines à peine plus tard, mon passé ressurgit à nouveau, et je fus banni, tandis que N… (Il s'arrêta, respira amplement puis reprit) tandis que Nariel fut exilée le plus loin possible de moi. Nerhoear Laiquaninwa avait disparu dans l'esprit des gens. Seul subsistait Eljin le Noir.

Il passa le revers de sa main sur ses joues. Tori écoutait avec attention.

- Après l'amour, je redécouvrais la haine. J'en étais devenu fou. Et cette folie me conduisit à commettre la même faute pour laquelle j'étais devenu un paria. Je…

Il détourna le regard.

- Je ne veux plus parler de cela.

Tori considéra longuement l'elfe et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il en émergea enfin, il se releva, puis se dirigea vers sa couche. Les nuages empêchaient de distinguer la plupart des étoiles. Un goût amer emplissait sa bouche. Il enfouit son visage sous les draps et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Ce fut le Soleil qui le réveilla, une dizaine d'heures plus tard. Les autres étaient déjà debout et actifs depuis un bon moment, lui semblait-il, car ils avaient déjà entrepris de rassembler leurs affaires de voyage. Fondcombe n'était plus qu'à une journée, en chevauchant sans arrêt.

Eljin était plus muet que jamais. Tori ne cherchait pas réellement à entamer la conversation, mais il commençait à trouver ce silence très perturbant. Maintenant qu'il en avait appris quelque peu sur l'histoire de l'ancien capitaine d'Arin, il sentait croître en lui une forte curiosité de connaître la suite. Peut-être était-ce là un reliquat de son ancienne passion qui l'avait conduit à envisager une formation d'historien.

« En tous cas, il sait ménager ses effets » pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le calme de Fondcombe offrait un contraste saisissant après l'activité des usines de Minas Tirith et le vacarme des combats d'Edoras. A la vue du fleuve qui s'écoulait au travers de la ville, Tori Lechn comprit pourquoi durant des générations, la cité avait été considérée comme un havre de paix et un refuge.

Assez curieusement, personne ne sembla remarquer la présence d'Eljin. Il s'était caché sous une cape et un capuchon ne laissant apparaître pratiquement aucun morceau de peau, mais sa discrétion venait plutôt du fait que la population de Fondcombe s'était encore amenuisée en leur absence. Une nouvelle procession sortait justement à l'autre bout de la ville, elle aussi en quête de l'Ouest. Les rues n'avaient jamais eu l'air aussi vides. Ce calme en était presque pesant pour les nerfs de Tori.

Au coin d'une rue, un musicien accordait sa harpe et en tirait quelques accords. Un fin brouillard descendait sur la ville, ajoutant à la torpeur et à la grisaille. Quelques arbres, mort à cette saison, parsemaient les jardins.

- Gandalf a bien dit qu'il allait chercher la Perle des Cieux ? Interrogea Tori.

- Des Nuages, corrigea Eljin pour toute réponse.

- Et où peut-elle être entreposée ?

- Dans un endroit sûr, de toute évidence. Jadis, j'aurais dit dans la Demeure d'Elrond mais…

- Dans l'Université d'Illuvatar, dans ce cas.

Le rez-de-chaussée de ladite Université était rigoureusement vide. Tori jeta un coup d'œil dans les couloirs adjacents, puis, constatant que la voie était libre, fouilla dans les papiers du bureau de l'accueil. Il ne tarda pas à mettre la main sur un registre pourvu d'un plan de l'immeuble.

- Eljin, tu peux m'aider à traduire ?

Ils trouvèrent après quelques recherches laborieuses une pièce baptisée « Chambre de stockage », situé dans l'aile d'histoire, section archéologie.

- Et évidemment, c'est au dernier étage, marmonna Tori. Restez en bas, ajouta-t-il à ses trois hommes, nous n'en aurons certainement pas pour plus de vingt minutes.

La montée fut longue et épuisante. Les escaliers en colimaçon finirent par donnée la nausée à Tori. Au bout de dix longues minutes, ils parvinrent à une double porte en bois, pourvue de grosses poignées rondes. Eljin poussa un grognement surpris. Il s'approcha et tâta l'interstice de la porte. Des morceaux de bois avaient été arrachés. Tori croisa son regard et murmura :

- Elle a été forcée. Et certainement pas par Gandalf.

Eljin approuva de la tête puis ils dégainèrent simultanément leurs épées. D'un même mouvement, ils appuyèrent leur épaule contre la porte. Tori compta à voix très basse jusqu'à trois, et ils l'ouvrirent en grand. Lechn retint alors très difficilement un hurlement.

Un corps décapité pendait par les pieds au centre de la pièce. Sa robe blanche avait été déchirée au niveau du torse et dévoilait d'horribles cicatrices qui semblaient former un symbole inconnu. Du sang coulait à flots, formant une énorme flaque. Le bâton brisé qui gisait par terre ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du mort.

- Gandalf ! Cria Tori.


	6. Chapitre 6 Ronejim

**Chapitre Six**

**Ronejim**

_« Ne crains pas d'avancer lentement,_

_crains seulement de t'arrêter. »_

Surmontant son effroi, Tori recueillit un peu de sang dans sa main et l'examina. Eljin balaya du regard la vaste pièce obscure et encombrée d'objets les plus divers.

- La mort est récente, déclara Tori pour lui-même, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements malgré la vague de terreur qui l'envahissait. Peut-être une ou deux heures.

Il tremblait de tout son corps.

Eljin sursauta puis courut dans un coin de la pièce, derrière un empilage de vases anciens. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Demanda Tori qui ne le voyait plus.

L'elfe serrait contre lui le corps de Nariel, toujours inconsciente mais bien vivante. Il découvrit alors près d'elle la présence d'un morceau de parchemin roulé en boule. Quelques lignes y avaient été griffonnées en hâte. La graphie était sans doute possible celle de Gandalf.

_« Eljin_, lut-il.

_Je ne suis pas parvenu malgré mes efforts à réanimer Nariel. Je m'y attendais cependant. Je pars pour la forteresse de Fornost, car une grande source magique a été découverte dans ses catacombes »_

La lettre semblait inachevée. Gandalf devait avoir été surpris par l'irruption de son meurtrier. Tori jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Eljin.

- Aucun signe de la Perle, évidemment… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'elfe lui tendit la lettre. Soudain, il remarqua les horribles marques qui balafraient le torse du corps décapité.

- Fornost ? Marmonna l'agent gondorien. Eh bien, ça pour une coïncidence…

- Je doute que c'en soit une. Votre Empereur s'est certainement rendu là-bas pour la même raison que Gandalf comptait le faire.

Tori haussa un sourcil et afficha une mimique amusée.

- Eh, c'est moi qui suis chargé des déductions logiques, normalement. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Eljin effleura les coupures sanguinolentes.

- Rien, ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

- Ce qu'est quoi ? Répliqua Tori Lechn avec confusion.

- Ce symbole, dit l'elfe en désignant le corps de Gandalf.

- Non.

A vrai dire, Tori n'imaginait même pas que les déchirures qui couvraient le torse de l'Istari pouvaient représenter un quelconque symbole. L'ancien éclaireur souleva Nariel puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Tori haussa les sourcils.

- Tu ne comptes pas me le dire ?

Eljin s'immobilisa et inspira profondément.

- Cela se lit « Ronejim », dit-il en roulant le _r_. Il signifie « traître ».

- En quenya ?

- … En elfe rouge.

Lechn cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et resta coi un instant.

- Les… les elfes rouges ont leur propre langue ?

- Oui. Ils… nous sommes restés exilés sous la surface pendant de longues années, alors nous nous sommes peu à peu débarrassés de notre ancienne culture pour en créer une nouvelle.

Tori resta debout, les bras ballants, tenant le parchemin dans sa main gauche. Il se décida à le ranger dans une des poches de son habit d'agent impérial. Puis il se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait :

- Ca signifie que l'auteur de… de ceci est un elfe rouge ?

- Personne d'autre n'a pu recevoir l'enseignement de cette langue perdue. Et d'ailleurs, même la tradition a été respectée.

- Tradition ?

- Le châtiment pour la trahison chez les elfes rouges. Le coupable doit être décapité pour que son âme ne puisse connaître de repos, et le symbole de la trahison doit être gravé sur son torse lorsqu'il est encore en vie.

Un lourd silence accueillit cette assertion.

- Quelle marque de civilisation, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa Eljin.

- Je croyais que tous les elfes rouges avaient disparu avec leur faux dieu, à la bataille du Canyon de la Folie.

- Oh, non. La mauvaise herbe ne disparaît jamais totalement.

- Et le coupable de ce crime serait également le meurtrier qu'on rechercherait ?

- Ca ne colle pas. Nous enseignions également l'elfique classique à nos recrues, hors, celui qui a écrit le message d'Edoras ne le maîtrisait certainement pas.

- Il y a donc deux criminels différents.

- Peut-être agissent-ils de concert.

- Toute la question est là, marmonna Tori. J'en suis personnellement convaincu : le choix des victimes parle de lui-même. Le Roi d'Erebor, le doyen de Fondcombe, le Roi d'Edoras… Nous n'avons pas affaire à un simple dément. Il –ou elle- tue à dessein.

L'agent impérial demeura silencieux, essayant d'amenuiser le torrent de pensées contradictoires qui inondait son esprit. Au travers de cette brume, une seule chose lui restait claire… Il aurait plus d'une raison de partir pour Fornost désormais.

- Bon, notre prochaine destination est Fornost, les gars, lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait dégagé à ses subordonnés. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il se pourrait que ça chauffe, là-bas.

- Mais sergent, l'Empereur se trouve à Fornost, non ? Demanda un des hommes. Il doit y être sous bonne garde…

Tori lui lança un regard marqué par la lassitude.

- Sans doute. Comme Daïn l'était. Comme le Roi du Rohan devait l'être.

Un frisson parcourut les trois hommes. Eljin regardait par l'embrasure de la porte principale. Lechn crut l'entendre murmurer quelque chose.

- Un problème ?

L'elfe cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de s'éveiller.

- Tout va bien. Mais la ville est vraiment déserte.

Tori regarda à son tour.

- Ce brouillard… Il n'était pas aussi épais tout à l'heure… Tu arrives à y voir ?

- Oh, oui. J'y suis habitué.

L'agent impérial crut le voir faire un mouvement de la main, comme un tour de passe-passe. Il afficha soudain un air sidéré.

- C'est… marmotta-t-il. C'est toi qui…

Eljin eut l'air gêné.

- Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux passer inaperçu, non ?

- Mais… comment ?

L'elfe se détourna et rajusta l'écharpe grise qui lui barrait la partie inférieure du visage et détacha sa monture de la devanture de l'Université. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à cheval, il eut une brève quinte de toux et murmura à l'intention de Tori :

- Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ?

- Je viens de voir ma ville natale voler en éclats sur ordre de mon Empereur. Etant donné la situation, toute la Terre du Milieu pourrait bientôt la suivre si Sa Majesté continue de prendre des décisions aussi extrêmes. Oui, je suis parfaitement sûr de moi.

La brume était si épaisse que nul objet ne paraissait clair au-delà d'une dizaine de mètres. Eljin avança en tête. Le calme de la ville s'était mué en un silence pesant. Tori entendait sans peine ses propres battements de cœur.

Le musicien de rue, assis en tailleur à la même place, regarda la cohorte passer, tirant de son instrument quelques accords lugubres. Les notes, tristes et graves, semblaient s'étirer dans les vapeurs brumeuses. Dans ce décor de maisons inhabitées et de rues vides, l'ambiance était sinistre. Lorsque les cavaliers eurent tous passé la porte, le troubadour cessa sa mélopée, et disparut dans les nuages bas.

Une épaisse forêt séparait Fondcombe des terres de Rhudaur. Lorsqu'il en vit les abords, Eljin eut pour la première fois depuis son retour en Terre du Milieu la sensation d'être dans un endroit qu'il connaissait, et même très bien. Il se força à garder le regard braqué droit devant lui, et les pensées tournées loin de la tombe qui gisait un peu plus au sud.

Se focaliser sur autre chose devint soudain beaucoup plus simple. Il jeta un œil derrière lui puis marmonna à l'adresse de Tori :

- Prends les rênes de mon cheval. On se retrouve à Fornost.

- Quoi ?

Eljin désigna quelque chose dans son dos du bout du pouce.

- Compris, murmura Tori.

Eljin souleva précautionneusement le corps de Nariel et Tori le prit tout aussi délicatement. Il guida la monture de l'elfe tandis que celui-ci bondissait et s'accrochait à une branche basse.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, on entendait un bruit de galop de plus en plus proche. Eljin attendit calmement, les yeux clos, puis sauta de sa branche. Il chût lourdement sur un cavalier et ils s'effondrèrent tous deux contre le sol. L'elfe cloua son adversaire au sol avant qu'il n'ait put se lever, tandis que sa main libre sortait son épée.

L'homme a terre n'était autre que le musicien de Fondcombe. Il arborait un petit tatouage juste sous le menton, et ses cheveux noirs et bouclés étaient crasseux. Avec rage, Eljin le Noir appuya sa lame contre la gorge de son suiveur.

- Pourquoi nous suis-tu ? Qui t'envoie ? Lança l'elfe.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui cracha au visage. L'elfe riposta aussitôt en le frappant de la garde son arme. Eljin se releva, puis fouilla son ennemi inconscient. Il était désarmé, et ne portait aucun autre objet dans les poches de ses hardes, ni aucun signe permettant d'identifier son origine. Eljin le Noir récupéra la monture de l'inconnu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y monter, il détecta trois autres formes de vie accourrant vers lui, venues de l'est.

Les quatre autres cavaliers arrivaient au triple galop près des portes de la forteresse. Les deux titanesques statues représentant deux hommes montés à cheval et brandissant leurs épées semblaient les regarder avec froideur. Tori préféra passer par la petite porte de la muraille ouest.

Les fortifications étaient rigoureusement désertes. Personne ne s'était approché de Fornost depuis sa prise par Sauron lors du précédent Âge. Aragorn le Fondateur avait amorcé quelques réaménagements, mais on s'était somme toute contenté du minimum, et la forteresse était restée totalement abandonnée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé chercher, sergent ? Demanda l'un des hommes, en regardant l'horizon du haut des remparts.

- L'Empereur est en visite ici, résuma Tori, probablement en raison de la source de magie nouvellement découverte qu'a évoqué Gandalf. Il a dû venir avec une délégation de Têtes-de-Mort. Nous devons chercher des traces de passages récent, ou d'excavation.

L'un des hommes poussa une exclamation et pointa son index vers les portes de la citadelle intérieure, qui gisaient au sol, brisées.

- Il y a des traces d'explosion, clama un des soldats.

- Et à en juger par l'odeur, ça date d'une semaine, ajouta un autre.

- On continue. Restez sur vos gardes, ordonna Tori Lechn.

L'un des soldats resta pour protéger les montures et le corps inconscient de Nariel fut porté par Tori. Ils entrèrent à pas de loups dans le bâtiment, aussi silencieux qu'un mausolée.

- Pourquoi doit-on garder nos armes, sergent ? Si l'Empereur est ici, les mesures de sécurité maximales doivent avoir été appliquées pour le secteur.

- C'était aussi le cas pour le laboratoire de Minas Tirith, et un scientifique y a été assassiné de sang froid, rétorqua Tori.

La remarque jeta un froid dans le groupe.

L'intérieur était d'aspect rudimentaire. Une épaisse couche de poussière couvrait les rares meubles tandis que des toiles d'araignées aussi denses que du tissu envahissaient chaque espace libre. L'un des gondoriens remarqua un passage dégagé, visiblement à coups de lames.

- C'est le passage vers les catacombes ? Demanda un autre.

Tori haussa les épaules et descendit le premier.

Au fur et à mesure de leur descente, les murs de pierre cédèrent leur place à de simples galeries creusées sous la terre. Des lointaines profondeurs s'échappaient des échos. Ils débouchèrent sur un long couloir de forme vaguement cylindrique. Il y faisait si sombre qu'ils durent allumer leurs torches.

- Attendez… Sergent ! S'exclama un soldat. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la lumière au bout du couloir !

Tous remarquèrent alors des lueurs orangées à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

- Sortez vos armes, ordonna le sergent. Avancez sans précipitation. Ces catacombes pourraient être criblées de pièges.

Tori sentit de nouveau les tremblements envahir ses mains. Il repoussa ses longues mèches blondes en arrière. La traversée lui sembla horriblement longue et l'obscurité ne le rassurait pas.

- Sergent…

Tori Lechn sursauta et manqua de laisser tomber sa torche.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda le plus corpulent des soldats.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il.

Non, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Les sueurs froides qui courraient le long de son front et de son dos lui étaient familières, tout comme les douleurs qu'il éprouvait autour de son thorax. Il tenta de trouver un certain réconfort en serrant dans la paume de sa main sa petite tabatière. Mais les douleurs ne s'en firent que plus cruelles encore. Pourtant Tori se refusa à ouvrir la petite sacoche. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de céder à la tentation, au vu des effets soporifiques qu'apportait la fleur d'Elys.

La salle suivante était très large. Ses murs étaient garnis d'antiques bas-reliefs et de chandeliers en mauvais état. De nombreux piliers soutenaient le plafond. A l'autre bout, une quinzaine d'hommes armés entouraient un vieil homme très voûté et un homme plus grand, les bras croisés, arborant une large cape pourpre.

En les entendant approcher, quelques un des gardes dégainèrent leurs armes, mais un autre qui semblait être leur supérieur leur fit signe de se calmer.

- C'est l'Empereur ! Chuchota l'un des hommes de Tori.

Ils s'approchèrent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de l'homme vêtu de pourpre. Alors que tout cinq s'inclinèrent, l'Empereur se retourna et lança d'une voix glaciale :

- Sergent Lechn…

Celui-ci se releva.

- Monseigneur, j'arrive d'Edoras. Je conteste la décision qui a été prise d'utiliser des explosifs afin de vaincre les rebelles. Il faudra des mois pour réparer les dégâts ainsi causés ! Notre objectif est de protéger l'Empire pas…

Tori s'interrompit. L'Empereur s'était retourné et ne l'écoutait visiblement plus. Toute son attention s'était reportée sur une gravure murale.

Le sergent gondorien observa lui aussi cette gravure. Il retint une exclamation en reconnaissant le losange aux angles entourés de cercles. Les écritures étaient différentes du dessin que Tori gardait encore dans sa poche.

L'un de ses hommes poussa un cri d'effroi. Fouillant la pièce du regard, il venait de trouver le cadavre d'un homme. Lechn reconnut immédiatement l'ex-commandant Razil. Sa gorge avait été tranchée si profondément qu'il en avait presque été décapité. L'Empereur se tourna de nouveau vers Tori et lui dit d'un ton rauque :

- J'ai entendu votre point de vue. Je vous prie de vous retirer.

Sous le coup de la peur, Tori recula de quelques pas. Il déposa le corps de Nariel qu'il gardait encore, conformément à la demande d'Eljin, puis dégaina son épée.

- Vous… vous l'avez tué ! Cria-t-il en tentant de dominer sa frayeur.

A cette injonction, les quinze gardes personnels arborant la fameuse tête-de-mort se retournèrent et portèrent la main à leurs armes. L'Empereur leva la main.

- Laissez, murmura-t-il. Puis, à haute et intelligible voix, il ajouta à l'adresse de Lechn : Retirez-vous. Ceci n'est pas votre affaire.

- Pas mon affaire ? Se récria Lechn. Monseigneur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous avez ordonné la destruction de ma ville natale !... Et vous avez tué un de vos commandants les plus fidèles ! Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

L'Empereur poussa un soupir d'ennui et hocha la tête en direction de ses soldats. Ceux-ci brandirent aussitôt leurs fusils.

Le temps ralentit soudain sa course. Ce qui ne se passa probablement qu'en une seconde dura bien plus longtemps dans l'esprit du sergent Lechn. Une rafale de balles fut tirée, et Tori se jeta à terre en fermant les yeux. Mais il n'entendit aucun cri et ne ressentit aucune douleur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'entre ses hommes et ceux de l'Empereur Denasio, venait d'apparaître un épais mur de glace. Quelques balles s'y étaient figées. Encore sous le choc, Tori et ses subordonnés dégainèrent leurs épées. Une voix retentit derrière eux :

- Abritez-vous ! Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps !

Lechn ne prit pas de temps pour réfléchir. Il courut se réfugier derrière un pilier, presque aussitôt imité par les trois autres hommes. Alors seulement Tori Lechn se permit de regarder derrière lui.

Eljin se tenait dans l'entrée, les deux bras tendus en avant, les yeux clos, ses lèvres figées en un rictus douloureux. Une violente flamme vint tout d'un coup briser la glace en son centre. L'Empereur s'avança, sourcils froncés, deux flammes crépitant dans ses deux paumes.

Une fois de plus, les pensées de Tori formèrent un épais brouillard. Lui revint le Canyon de la Folie. Le sommet du donjon d'Elkhad. Et de nouveau, l'intrigante lumière rouge. Ses pensées s'échappèrent à nouveau, mais la lumière rouge demeura un instant. Mais où Tori Lechn l'avait-il vue ?

L'Empereur lança une volée d'autres flammes, qui gelèrent en plein vol et vinrent éclater à grand fracas contre le sol. Le visage d'Eljin se crispa davantage et de la sueur perla de son front le long de ses joues.

Au même moment, quatorze Têtes-de-Mort engagèrent les trois soldats de Tori, tandis que leur supérieur tirait le vieil homme par le bras et l'éloignait de l'affrontement. Lechn dévia de la main un fusil qui se braquait vers lui et enfonça son épée dans le torse de son assaillant. L'un de ses hommes fut abattu sur le champ de trois cartouches, tandis que les deux autres s'abritaient de leur mieux derrière les piliers.

Eljin, harcelé par les attaques de l'Empereur, inlassable, dut rouler sur le côté afin d'éviter plusieurs flammes qu'il n'avait pu contenir. L'une d'elles détruisit un pilier. L'ancien elfe rouge jeta une boule d'énergie bleutée qui frappa de plein fouet un soldat de l'Empereur et le renversa.

L'Empereur Denasio s'entoura alors de flammes et plaça ses deux paumes face à face. Une flamme y apparut, qui commença à grossir. Eljin le Noir se releva d'un bond et, attrapant Tori par une manche, créa une sorte de cocon de glace autour de lui.

La flamme de l'Empereur, devenue large de près de deux mètres, éclata soudain et de multiples traits de feu qui frappèrent dans tous les sens. Plusieurs Têtes-de-Mort furent fauchés nets, ainsi que les deux hommes de Tori. L'officier, les quelques soldats Têtes-de-Mort survivants et le vieillard profitèrent de la confusion pour fuir par l'entrée.

D'un claquement de doigts, l'Empereur fit voler en éclat la protection d'Eljin et de Tori. Le dirigeant du Gondor porta soudain son regard vers le corps de Nariel, resté indemne malgré le chaos. Une expression étrange barra son visage.

Eljin profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur lui. Il mit ses mains en collier autour de sa gorge mais les retira aussitôt en hurlant. La peau de l'Empereur était soudain devenue brûlante comme des charbons ardents. Il y eut un éclair de lumière, puis Denasio disparut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Tori d'une voix éreintée, mais Eljin ne répondit rien.

Il porta la main contre sa hanche gauche douloureuse et sentit un liquide chaud s'en écouler. Une balle s'y était logée. Rassemblant son courage, Lechn fit pénétrer deux de ses doigts dans la plaie et tenta d'extraire la cartouche. Un flot de sang s'écoula le long de sa main et la balle apparut finalement.

Pendant ce temps, Eljin s'était relevé, et avait posé le dos de sa main sur le front de Nariel. Tori fit le tour des cadavres, et ramassa les armes qui traînaient au sol. Il eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant de nouveau le corps du commandant dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il revient vers Eljin qui s'était maintenant intéressé à la gravure.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, marmonna Tori, les yeux rougis. Pourquoi l'Empereur nous a-t-il attaqué ? Et comment a-t-il fait tout ça ?...

- As-tu vu cette lueur rouge, toi aussi ? Demanda Eljin.

Tori ouvrit la bouche, la referma, réfléchit un instant puis dit d'une petite voix :

- Oui.

- Voilà pourquoi, répliqua simplement Eljin.

Après un instant de silence particulièrement pesant, il ajouta à mi-voix :

- Nous allons avoir un très, très gros problème.

Tori resta sans rien dire, les bras ballants. Puis il aida Eljin à transporter la femme elfe près de la paroi gravée. L'ancien éclaireur posa ses mains sur le corps inanimé, l'une sur le cœur, l'autre sur le front, et chuchota quelques phrases qui s'apparentaient à des psaumes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Eljin répondit à voix très basse :

- Je dois briser les enchantements qui bloquent sa mémoire et sa conscience.

Des spasmes agitaient maintenant les membres de Nariel. Tori devinait son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. La femme elfe poussa soudain un long hurlement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria Tori.

Une peur envahit les traits de Nariel.

- Je… ne sais pas, grogna Eljin, les dents serrées. Les sortilèges sont beaucoup plus puissants que je ne le pensais.

Les flots des esprits des deux elfes se mêlèrent. Eljin pénétrait dans la conscience de Nariel. Les enchantements résistaient, et il fut contraint de forcer sa prise. Il perçut soudain un puissant pouvoir autour de lui. Eljin compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de la source magique mentionnée par Gandalf. Il laissa sa puissance l'envahir un instant, et la fit s'écouler dans l'esprit de Nariel.

Celle-ci ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Eljin retira ses mains et recula, bouche bée. Tori observait toute la scène sans dire un mot, comme s'il assistait à un étrange spectacle dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Nariel contracta son ventre et toussa. Eljin se pencha au-dessus d'elle, les lèvres plissées en un large sourire, de grosses larmes coulant de ses yeux. Il la prit doucement par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

- Nerhoear… murmura Nariel.


	7. Chapitre 7 Les masques tombent

**Chapitre 7**

**Les masques tombent**

_« Ce n'est pas le bien ou le mal _

_qui nous oppose à nos ennemis,_

_mais une différence de point de vue. »_

La main de l'Empereur, tenant une plume, parcourait la feuille de parchemin très rapidement. A sa droite, se tenait un homme au costume noir, le dos exagérément raide, fusil en bandoulière, le regard fixant sans ciller droit devant lui.

Il acheva son écrit ainsi :

_« Upvufgpjt, tb sfbqqbsjujno of epju fo sjfo dpnqspnfuusf. Dpoujovfa b tfnfs mf uspvcmf qbsnj mft ef mb Gpsfu Opjsf. Upvu nborvfnfou tfsb tfwfsfnfou qvoj. »_

- Portez ceci à Higara, dit l'Empereur en tendant ses notes à son garde. Au plus vite.

L'homme exécuta avec énergie le salut militaire, prit le morceau de papier et s'en fut.

Un vieil homme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha en claudiquant du Roi du Gondor.

- Vous a-t-il reconnu, seigneur ?

L'Empereur posa ses deux poings sur la table.

- J'en suis certain. Il a toujours eu l'œil pour les détails.

- Pensez-vous qu'il pourra être un obstacle à nos prévisions ?

- J'en doute fort.

Il se leva et se versa un verre d'un liquide argenté. Après l'avoir humé, il reprit :

- Il ne m'a affronté qu'une fois, parce qu'il y était contraint et forcé. Mais je le connais trop bien. C'est un lâche. Il fuira à la première occasion.

- Sa haine est très forte, je l'ai sentie.

- Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il ne représente pas un problème. Le cas échéant, je saurais m'assurer qu'il est sous contrôle.

Le vieillard secoua sa tête ridée, et ses rares cheveux grisonnants découvrirent ses oreilles pointues.

- Et que fait-on… pour elle ?

L'Empereur eut un rire bref.

- Son problème est plus intéressant… Ah ! Elle aurait le courage, mais certainement pas la capacité.

- Elle pourrait être un atout précieux, si quelqu'un s'avisait de l'utiliser.

- Certes, mais qui ? Qui s'opposerait à nous ? Les elfes ? Les hommes ? Les nains ? Les hobbits peut-être ? Nous nous assurerons qu'ils soient tous trop occupés pour faire attention à nos agissements.

- Le troisième était plus intéressant en revanche… Murmura le vieil homme, les yeux clos. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose à retirer de lui…

A son grand étonnement, Tori ne se rappelait pas avec exactitude ce qu'il avait fait durant les trois précédents jours. Il se souvenait plus ou moins de l'affrontement de Fornost, de l'éveil d'une elfe nommée Nariel, et de leur recherche d'un abri temporaire, qu'ils trouvèrent finalement dans une maison à Fondcombe.

Tout cela lui semblait décousu. Les seules choses parfaitement claires qui hantaient son esprit étaient une lueur rouge, persistante, vive, et un sentiment d'insécurité qui allait croissant. Et même la vue du fleuve coulant au travers de l'ancienne cité elfe ne parvenait pas à calmer l'agitation qui régnait en lui. Ses dix doigts pianotèrent sur le rebord du balcon.

En temps normal, Tori avait toujours une solution simple et efficace contre l'agitation et l'anxiété. Mais maintenant que la seule personne capable de fabriquer le seul ingrédient dont il avait besoin était morte depuis plus d'une semaine, et la réserve personnelle de Lechn s'amenuisait très rapidement.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Eljin vint rejoindre Tori sur la terrasse. Il étouffa un bâillement et s'appuya contre l'un des murs en bois de la maison. Il arborait de nouveaux vêtements dont la couleur dominante était le beige pâle. Ceux-ci semblaient d'ailleurs trop larges et flottaient notablement au niveau des épaules.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda distraitement Tori en manipulant le fermoir de sa cape brune légèrement roussie depuis les évènements de Fornost.

- Plutôt bien, à mon grand soulagement, répondit Eljin qui n'en arborait pas moins une grimace de fatigue. J'ai bien crû avoir trop forcé son esprit, ce qui aurait à coup sûr laissé des marques irréversibles. J'ignore pourquoi les sorts de protection étaient aussi puissants, mais ils ne sont plus là et tout est pour le mieux.

Tori hocha la tête.

- On peut parler de l'autre problème, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, péremptoire.

- L'autre problème, dit Eljin en écho.

- Oui… tu sais, Fornost, les Têtes-de-Mort, l'Empereur qui devient fou… L'autre problème, dit Tori en le regardant de travers, se demandant si une telle histoire avait pu lui sortir de la tête.

Eljin haussa les épaules. Il lança un regard en direction du vaste jardin de la demeure d'Elrond, dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés provisoirement.

- Ca a quelque chose d'inquiétant, pas vrai ? Lança Tori.

- Pardon ?

Tori embrassa les alentours d'un large mouvement des bras.

- Tout ce vide. Quand on sait qu'il n'y a pas un an, cette ville grouillait de vie, on a peine à croire que tout cela ait pu s'enfuir si vite.

- Je l'ai déjà vue plus vide, crois-moi, dit Eljin.

Lechn décida qu'ils avaient assez contourné le sujet et ramena la conversation au point qu'il estimait le plus important.

- Pourquoi l'Empereur nous a-t-il attaqué ?

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, je crois, marmonna Eljin.

- Non. Je veux une véritable réponse.

- Comme tu l'as dit… Il est devenu fou. C'est l'explication la plus probable.

Tori frappa du poing contre la fenêtre.

- J'ai été responsable de l'espionnage, pendant quelques années, répliqua-t-il. Je sais mentir, et je sais quand on me ment.

Eljin resta silencieux.

- Je veux une véritable réponse, répéta Tori.

L'elfe prit la parole après un long moment de réflexion, comme s'il cherchait par où commencer.

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu il y a très longtemps. Denasio est la proie d'une… forme de possession.

Il avait lâché ces derniers mots dans un souffle. Tori croisa les bras, affichant un air sceptique.

- Tu te souviens de cette lueur rouge ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le sergent avec impatience.

Il s'en souvenait même parfaitement bien. Il la revoyait même à Elkhad, lorsqu'il était arrivé au sommet du donjon… Tori chassa à nouveau ce souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il.

- La marque d'Arin, lança Eljin.

A l'évocation de ce nom s'ensuivit un long silence. L'elfe déglutit avec difficulté tandis que Tori se contentait d'afficher un air abasourdi. Il massa vigoureusement ses tempes, les mains plus tremblantes que jamais.

- Arin…

Il cligna des yeux et s'essuya le front.

- Arin manipule l'Empereur ?

Eljin secoua la tête avec énergie.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple sort, comme jadis le roi Théoden de la main de Saroumane. Arin possède Denasio.

- Alors… Il n'est pas mort à Elkhad ?

- J'en étais persuadé. Sans doute a-t-il fait usage de quelque ancienne et obscure magie dont il a le secret.

Tori alla quérir une chaise et s'y effondra, passablement hébété.

- Tout ça me dépasse, déclara-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis ajouta :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Tout faire sauter, comme à Edoras ?

Eljin poussa un grognement de dédain.

- Si seulement je le savais…

Un bruit semblable à une quinte de toux retentit dans la pièce d'à côté. Lechn, qui était jusqu'alors accaparé par une tentative de se représenter le visage d'Arin mélangé à celui d'Innar Denasio, cessa de s'intéresser à ses propres pensées et dit :

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Eljin, qui lui tournait le dos et faisait les cent pas, haussa les épaules dans un geste que Tori interpréta comme un signe d'approbation. Il fit tourner sa langue dans sa bouche puis demanda :

- Est-ce que Nariel sait ce qui s'est passé pendant son… son absence ?

- Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Dit Eljin, elle était à des kilomètres de là et sans conscience.

Tori hocha la tête. Il sortit de sa poche une pomme qu'il avait ramassé dans le vaste jardin et ajouta d'un air dégagé :

- Donc, elle ignore de quel côté tu t'es battu dans la dernière guerre ?

L'elfe s'arrêta net dans sa marche. Il se retourna et, bien qu'il s'efforçait de rester impassible, Lechn remarquait sans peine que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Eljin ne répondit pas mais Tori, loin de se démonter, continua :

- Oui, parce que je me demandais… Nariel est-elle tombée amoureuse d'Eljin ou de Nerhoear ?

Tori Lechn ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait lancé cette pique. Peut-être sa curiosité avait-elle été réellement piquée au vif, peut-être cherchait-il à embarrasser cet elfe taciturne, ou peut-être voulait-il simplement oublier les contractions de plus en plus douloureuses qui frappaient ses poumons. Il porta sa pomme à sa bouche et croqua à belles dents.

- Tu ferais mieux d'absorber ce qu'il te reste de cette chose, cracha Eljin, les effets de manque commencent à se voir.

Il passa dans la pièce voisine et referma la porte. Tori jeta sa pomme et quitta à son tour la terrasse pour s'aventurer dans le jardin.

Nariel remuait dans son sommeil. Ses longs cheveux couleur d'or étaient trempés de sueur. Ses doigts serraient les draps avec crispation. Sa respiration était rapide et irrégulière.

Elle se réveilla soudain et se redressa dans son lit. Nariel sursauta en sentant une main la prendre par l'épaule.

- C'est moi ! Du calme ! Dit Eljin.

Nariel se força à respirer plus lentement, puis, regardant la lumière filtrer par la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés à moitié, demanda à voix basse :

- Où suis-je ?

- A Fondcombe, répondit l'autre elfe.

Il l'aida à se lever et à se vêtir. Les seuls vêtements féminins qu'il avait trouvé n'étaient pas particulièrement seyants et bien trop grands pour elle, mais Nariel sembla s'en contenter. Elle marcha d'un pas maladroit jusqu'à la terrasse. Elle afficha alors un air inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Eljin.

- Les rues sont vides… Où sont passés les commerçants ? Et les gardes ?

L'ancien éclaireur se sentit mal à l'aise. Nariel alla s'accouder au balcon.

- Ils sont partis, murmura Eljin. Tous.

Elle se retourna, interloquée.

- Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

- Presque vingt-quatre ans.

Nariel poussa un léger soupir.

- Il a du se passer bien des choses… Dit-elle en souriant pour la première fois.

- Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit Eljin le Noir tandis que ses entrailles se nouèrent. Je te raconterais tout, mais il faut se préparer à partir.

- Partir ? Répéta Nariel. Nous sommes chez nous, non ? Et apparemment, nous ne risquerons pas d'être dérangés par les voisins… Ajouta-t-il en riant.

- La situation est… compliquée.

- Et où allons-nous ?

Eljin hésita.

- D'abord à Edhellond, et ensuite vers l'Ouest.

Elle le regarda de travers.

- Quoi ? Tu veux partir vers Valinor ?

- Normalement, nous devrions passer par Mithlond, mais Cirdàn est décédé il y a quelques temps, alors aucun navire ne part plus de là-bas.

- Non, il n'est pas question de quitter la Terre du Milieu, lança Nariel en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Nous devons partir, la pressa Eljin. Nous ne sommes plus chez nous.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Nariel, de plus en plus interloquée. Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est justement de ça dont nous devons parler, clama Tori en regagnant la terrasse.

Ils s'étaient tous trois assis autour d'une large table dans la pièce qui devait faire être une salle à manger. Eljin s'était procuré, Tori ignorait comment, deux poules dont ils dégustaient les pilons soigneusement rôtis au feu de cheminée. Nariel était plongée dans un mutisme total, chose qui surprit Tori. Après plus de vingt ans d'absence, ce n'était pas les questions qui devaient manquer.

Elle n'en posa qu'une seule, au moment où Eljin servait le dessert (un gâteau de recette elfique dont Lechn ne sut pas identifier les composants).

- Où est Gandalf ?

Tori avala de travers.

- S'est-il opposé à mon retour ? Ajouta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, en se rappelant le visage de l'Istari.

- Non… en fait… Commença Eljin.

- Il a été tué il y a une semaine, le coupa Tori.

Si Lechn avait voulu jeter un froid, il n'aurait probablement pas fait autrement. Nariel repoussa son assiette, médusée.

- Par qui ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- Par un elfe rouge du nom d'Arin, déclara Tori avant de se replonger dans son verre d'alcool.

Nariel haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom… marmonna-t-elle. Son visage s'assombrit un instant, puis elle s'exclama : Un elfe rouge ?

Tori approuva de la tête.

- Comme cet Hakunin qui a attaqué la cité juste avant mon… sommeil ? Continua-t-elle.

Surpris, Eljin répondit :

- Oui, en effet.

- Comment saviez-vous que… commença Tori.

- Nerhoear m'en a parlé, coupa Nariel.

Embarrassé, l'elfe croisa les bras.

- Arin… Arin… Murmura-t-elle. Ce nom m'évoque quelque chose. Mais je ne parviens pas à me rappeler quoi…

Tori termina son assiette et la poussa vers le centre de la table. Il réprima un bâillement.

- J'ai envoyé des appels à plusieurs membres de l'armée impériale que je compte parmi mes amis. Ils arriveront dans la journée.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Eljin.

Tori le dévisagea avec surprise.

- Eh bien, pour planifier notre prochaine action ! Tu n'espérais quand même pas t'attaquer seul à Arin ?

Eljin se leva d'un bond.

- Attaquer Arin ?

Après un pesant moment de silence, Tori interrogea à voix basse :

- Qu'est-ce que ça a de si extraordinaire ? Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser nuire ; d'autant qu'il est dans une position idéale pour asservir la Terre du Milieu, s'il en contrôle l'Empereur.

Son regard s'illumina alors.

- Peut-être que cet assassin anti-impérial était au courant ? Peut-être qu'il agissait uniquement pour contrer Arin ?

- En tuant des innocents qui n'avaient rien à voir avec lui ? Railla Eljin.

- Qui peut dire qu'ils étaient innocents ? Et qu'est-ce…

Il s'interrompit. Au-dehors, on entendait des bruits de galop, couverts par des hennissements. Tori se leva et se rua à l'extérieur.

Une dizaine d'hommes, tous vêtus du pourpre impérial mais arborant des écussons différents, se tenaient devant l'écurie, à une dizaine de mètres de la maison. Deux d'entre se donnèrent l'accolade, tandis que les autres se saluaient d'un ton réjoui. Lechn se joignit aux présentations et aux salutations.

- Qui sont-ils ? Murmura Nariel à l'adresse d'Eljin.

- Je l'ignore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les nouveaux venus, au nombre de quinze, se réunissaient autour de la large table de la salle à manger. Tous parlaient avec animation. Tori s'assit à l'un des bouts de la table et invita les autres hommes à en faire autant. Quand tout le monde fut installé et que le calme fut revenu, Tori prit la parole.

- Capitaines de l'armée impériale, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à ma sollicitation.

L'un des officiers, au crâne entièrement rasé, à l'exception d'une mince ligne de poils noirs qui lui tenait lieu de sourcils, dit alors :

- Et merci à vous d'avoir demandé cette réunion extraordinaire. Nous sommes tous curieux de savoir ce que vous avez découvert concernant les récents évènements qui ont ébranlé notre Empire.

Il y eut quelques approbations. Tori reprit :

- Comme vous le savez, des émeutes ont eu lieu à Edoras.

- Pas uniquement à Edoras, rectifia un capitaine particulièrement musculeux et au teint de peau très hâlé. On rapporte les mêmes faits à Esgaroth, dans le pays de Dùn et même à Minas Tirith.

- En effet… Eh bien, il semble qu'une vague de violence consume la plus grande partie de la Terre du Milieu. Nos institutions, déjà particulièrement instables lors de ces assassinats suspects, ont été ébranlées par ces émeutes et plusieurs d'entre elles se sont déjà effondrées, ainsi que l'on me l'a signalé à Dale.

Un homme à la coupe rase et à l'air solennel approuva d'un signe de tête.

- J'ai déjà envoyé à certains d'entre vous mes conclusions concernant les meurtres ayant précédés ses faits, mais je vais toutefois les répéter pour ceux qui les ignorent encore.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Le Roi Daïn d'Erebor et le doyen de Fondcombe ont été assassinés sans doute possible à l'aide de la fleur d'Elys.

Un officier murmura quelque chose à l'orée d'un de ses voisins. Quelques autres affichèrent un air surpris.

- La fleur d'Elys ? Marmonna l'un d'entre eux. Cela voudrait-il dire que le coupable…

- … Est indubitablement un membre de notre armée, résidant plus que probablement à Minas Tirith, acheva Tori Lechn.

Cette fois, des expressions outrées s'élevèrent.

- Nous reviendrons plus tard sur ce point. Toujours est-il qu'un troisième meurtre a également été commis, sur la personne du Roi Endelvar du Rohan. Ce nouveau coup eut raison de la stabilité de l'Empire et fut le point de départ de sanglantes émeutes, auxquelles l'Empereur a répondu trop sévèrement, en autorisant l'usage d'armes explosives contre les émeutiers.

« Messieurs, l'issue de cette tragédie est claire. Nous courrons droit à une guerre civile à l'échelle mondiale.

- Mais… Et l'Empereur dans tout cela ? Demanda timidement un homme haut de deux bons mètres, arborant de longs cheveux noirs ettouffus. N'est-il pas raisonnable de penser qu'il saura affronter cette crise ?

- L'Empereur n'est plus digne de confiance. J'ai… de très bonnes raisons de croire qu'il agit sous influence.

- Sous influence ? Répéta l'officier chauve, que cette seule pensée semblait atterrer. Mais de qui ?

- D'Arin le Rouge, ancien seigneur des elfes rouges.

La confusion s'empara des impériaux. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Tori Lechn agita les mains en exhortant les hommes au calme. Lorsque cela fut à peu près fait, il continua :

- Ceci n'est hélas, aucunement de la folie. L'Empereur n'est plus lui-même et n'agit certainement plus dans l'intérêt de l'Empire.

- Ah, vraiment ! Ricana un officier à la peau très pâle et portant une queue de cheval. Et dans quel intérêt, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi un elfe rouge miraculeusement revenu des morts influencerait-il notre Empereur ?

- Je l'ignore, admit Tori. Mais compte tenu de ce que nous savons sur le Dieu des elfes rouges et des récentes décisions de l'Empereur Denasio, nous pouvons être certains…

Le sergent Lechn s'interrompit, cherchant un terme pour définir sa pensée. Le capitaine à la queue de cheval tira profit de cet instant et clama :

- Avez-vous la moindre preuve pour justifier une telle assertion ?

Surpris, Tori répondit :

- Aucune autre que ma propre certitude. Je sais que cela parait incroyable…

- Fantasmagorique, vous voulez dire ! Cria l'autre. Enfin, c'est insensé ! Vous croyez vraiment que ce fou furieux tué par notre Empereur serait miraculeusement ressuscité ? Comment expliquez-vous que si, comme vous le dites, l'Empereur est sous son influence, personne ne s'en soit rendu compte plus tôt ?

- Parce qu'Arin s'est suffisamment bien arrangé pour que vous soyez trop occupés ailleurs, lança soudainement Eljin.

Etonné par l'intervention de l'elfe, le capitaine à la queue de cheval resta coi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Marmonna Tori.

- Je veux dire qu'aucune guerre civile n'arrive par hasard. Celle-ci en particulier. Personne ne s'est aperçu du brusque changement de personnalité de l'Empereur pour la simple raison qu'Arin sait agir en toute discrétion. Et pour cela, il n'avait besoin que d'une diversion.

- Une diversion !... S'étouffa un capitaine.

- C'est lui qui a fait assassiner Daïn, Cenbar et Endelvar, en prenant soin à chaque fois que leurs morts créent une forte agitation. Son plan est parfaitement simple. Il va faire tuer chaque personne d'influence, afin de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Et quand la guerre aura commencé et que rien ne pourra la stopper, plus personne ne fera attention aux agissements du seigneur Arin.

« A l'heure où nous parlons, la guerre civile est inévitable. L'Empire a déjà cessé d'exister et tout semblant de paix également. C'est une tactique simple, insidieuse et sans faille.

On eut dit que la foudre avait soudain frappé l'auditoire. Tori demanda, à voix très basse et dans un silence total :

- Comment se peut-il que tu saches cela ?

Eljin prit une profonde inspiration, et répondit d'un ton très calme malgré sa nervosité apparente :

- Parce que c'est moi qui ai imaginé ce plan.


	8. Chapitre 8 Du Blanc au Noir, du Noir

**Chapitre Huit**

**Du Blanc au Noir, du Noir au Rouge**

_ "Nous serons l'ombre dans la lumière..."_

La neige obscurcissait presque complètement l'horizon. Les chevaux avaient de plus en plus de difficultés à avancer dans les épaisses couches neigeuses qui recouvraient les flancs de la montagne. Une forêt se dessinait peu à peu à une centaine de mètres.

Nariel rattacha sa capuche et secoua ses mèches dorées pour en dégager la neige. Elle remarqua alors une étrange forme se détachant de la blancheur immaculée et la désigna du doigt. Eljin tira les rênes de sa monture et ils s'approchèrent de la forme.

C'était un des grands Aigles. Son magnifique plumage cuivré se détachait nettement des étendues neigeuses. Il ne portait aucune blessure apparente mais l'angle anormal que formait son cou ne laissait aucun doute : il était bien mort.

Nariel se laissa descendre de sa monture et posa sa main gantée sur la tête de l'oiseau. Eljin jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours puis dit :

- Nous devons continuer, ce n'est plus très loin.

Nariel hocha la tête, tout en continuant de caresser le gigantesque animal. Après quelques instants, elle remonta à cheval et ils poursuivirent leur chevauchée vers la forêt.

- De quoi est-il mort, selon toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée. Peut-être du froid, ou de vieillesse.

- Et son cou ?...

- Il a du se le briser en tombant.

Nariel réfléchit puis continua :

- Peut-être qu'il a été tué par la pollution des usines.

Eljin, surpris, répondit :

- Tori t'a également parlé de ça ?

- On ne peut pas rester absente si longtemps et ne pas se poser de questions.

- Et de quoi d'autre t'a-t-il parlé ?

- Il est resté très vague. Il m'a dit qu'il y a eu plusieurs guerres… Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

L'elfe chercha quelques instants quoi répondre. Il se contenta finalement de dire :

- C'est ce que je veux te montrer.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le couvert des arbres, Eljin maugréa en repensant à sa dernière entrevue avec Tori Lechn. Il avait sommé le sergent gondorien de ne révéler à Nariel que le strict minimum sur les évènements qu'elle ignorait. Peut-être aurait-il dû préciser qu'il considérait comme ne faisant pas partie de ce minimum les deux dernières guerres. Eljin sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en imaginant que Tori ait également laissé entendre quel rôle l'ancien éclaireur y avait joué…

Tout cela remontait à une semaine. Il se rappelait très bien de ce qui avait été dit. A l'issue de la réunion extraordinaire des derniers capitaines du Gondor, qui s'était terminé de façon mouvementée suite à l'intervention d'Eljin le Noir, Tori avait annoncé :

- Nous devons aller à Minas Tirith. Prévenir la population. Avec un peu de chance, nous rallierons suffisamment d'hommes et de femmes pour contrer Arin.

Eljin poussa un soupir de mépris.

- Et toi ? Tu vas fuir, tout simplement ?

- Exactement, répondit Eljin d'un ton cassant. J'emmène Nariel dans le seul endroit de la Terre du Milieu qui puisse encore être considéré comme un sanctuaire.

- Où ? Demanda Tori, impérieux.

- Peu importe.

- Eljin, regarde les choses en face. Si nous ne unissons pas maintenant, ce sera bientôt trop tard.

- C'est déjà trop tard, marmonna Eljin en quittant la pièce, mais Lechn l'attrapa par un bras.

- Avant de partir, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et ressortit le dessin chiffonné représentant le losange aux sommets entourés. Il montra du doigt les inscriptions et demanda :

- Cette langue te dit-elle quelque chose ?

Eljin le Noir jeta un bref regard puis dit :

- « Quatre clés. » « Premier marqueur : Moria. Deuxième marqueur : Tyrn Gorthad. Troisième marqueur : Fornost. Quatrième marqueur : Orodruin ». C'est de l'elfe rouge, sans le moindre doute.

Tori répéta à voix basse les deux mentions pour bien s'en souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Probablement rien, dit l'ancien éclaireur et il partit pour de bon.

La forêt entourait Nariel et Eljin à présent. Les gigantesques arbres formaient en se tordant de grandes arabesques, que l'obscurité rendait inquiétants. Des cris d'oiseaux résonnaient dans le lointain.

Nariel n'était pas tranquille. Il lui suffisait de se retrouver dans un environnement assombri et oppressant pour qu'elle se sente observée. Mais ce n'était probablement pas son imagination qui venait de faire remuer le buisson à quelques mètres de sa monture. Nariel enleva le gant de sa main droite et chercha la direction du vent, avant de constater qu'il n'y en avait pas le moindre souffle à l'intérieur de ce bois.

Eljin avait également aperçu ce mouvement. Il laissa traîner sa main sur la garde de sa lame. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, d'autres feuillages se mirent à frémir. Cette fois, Nariel était persuadée d'avoir entendu un murmure.

Un sifflement brisa le silence. Eljin poussa alors un cri de douleur et chuta de sa monture pour atterrir lourdement contre un arbre. Nariel plongea à son tour, juste à temps pour éviter trois flèches qui frappèrent son cheval. Celui-ci hennit et s'effondra, couvrant la neige de rouge.

L'ancien éclaireur tira Nariel par un bras et la força à se baisser pour se dissimuler derrière l'arbre contre lequel il s'était appuyé. Eljin se concentra et arracha la flèche qui s'était fichée dans son abdomen. Un flot de sang jaillit aussitôt, qu'Eljin comprima de son mieux avec un morceau de sa cape. Nariel se pencha vers lui et agrippa le morceau de peau blessé. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et la plaie se cicatrisa immédiatement.

- Tu avais oublié mes capacités ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non, fit Eljin en souriant. J'avais simplement perdu l'habitude.

Une autre flèche termina sa course à moins d'un mètre de Nariel.

- Il va falloir courir, murmura Eljin.

- Si on quitte cet abri, ils vont nous couvrir de flèches.

- Si on reste ici, ce sera pareil. Ils doivent sûrement opérer un mouvement de contournement.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Nariel en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est ce que je leur ai appris, dit Eljin à voix très basse.

- Quoi ?

Eljin le Noir se leva soudainement.

- Prête ?

Nariel se leva à son tour, lentement.

- Par où est la lisière ?

Eljin haussa les épaules.

- Un… deux…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire « trois », une volée de flèches s'abattirent sur le tronc, l'une d'elle effleurant la tête de l'ancien éclaireur.

- TROIS ! Hurla Eljin en se précipitant dans une direction, tenant fermement Nariel par le bras droit.

Ils courraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient, zigzaguant entre les arbres dans l'espoir d'éviter un maximum de tirs. Derrière eux, les feuilles des arbres étaient agitées dans un bruit de tonnerre. Nariel devina quelques silhouettes parmi les branches, qui se déplaçaient rapidement.

Soudain, un trait frappa la jambe d'Eljin, qui chût à nouveau contre la neige. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se traîner derrière un arbre, deux autres flèches s'abattirent et lui perforèrent le dos. Nariel bondit en avant s'accroupit contre un arbre. Une autre flèche atterrit entre elle et le corps de l'ancien elfe rouge. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, et une flaque de sang se formait autour de lui.

Tout autour de Nariel, les bruissements de feuillages et les murmures redoublèrent de volume, se faisant de plus en plus proches. L'elfe sortit son arc, prépara une flèche et tira au hasard. Elle comprit au bruit qu'elle n'avait touché que le tronc épais d'un arbre.

Un craquement sinistre claqua au-dessus d'elle. Une branche s'abattit à ses pieds. Nariel leva les yeux et vit quelqu'un dans l'arbre, au-dessus d'elle. Celui-ci banda aussitôt son arc et, avant que l'elfe ne put réagir, décocha une flèche. Nariel sombra dans l'inconscience.

Au même instant, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Tori Lechn bougonnait. Encore une fois, son jugement initial ne l'avait pas trompé. Il faisait les cent pas tout en ruminant sur les méfaits d'avoir trop souvent raison.

Il se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'un gigantesque tas de roches éboulées qui il y a bien longtemps constituait le Mont du Destin, que les elfes appelaient également Orodruin. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il restait du lieu qu'il espérait investir dans le but de trouver des réponses à des questions qu'il ne parvenait même pas à formuler.

Tout en marchant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à haute voix, les yeux fermés. Tori buta soudain sur une pierre et tomba face contre terre. Il hurla de rage et de douleur et se releva en s'époussetant. Face à lui, le capitaine du Gondor Borik s'impatientait.

- Que sommes-nous venus faire ici ? Examiner ces décombres ?

- Nous sommes venus ici pour comprendre ce que veut notre ennemi, répondit sèchement Lechn, qui sentait du sang couler le long de son genou.

- Mais il n'y a plus rien, ici. A supposer qu'il y ait jamais eu quelque chose dans cette terre.

- Et j'ai pourtant d'excellentes raisons de croire que l'Empereur ou Arin, ou peut-être même les deux, sont venus ici, à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis. Quelque chose en rapport avec quatre Clés. Regardez ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il désigna du doigt des empreintes de pas relativement récentes qui se dirigeaient vers l'éboulement. En s'approchant le capitaine du Gondor ne put se retenir de se boucher le nez.

- Du souffre, dit Tori Lechn en bougeant quelques rochers.

- Impossible. Selon les légendes, il n'y a plus eu d'activité volcanique ici depuis le début du Quatrième Âge.

- Il peut toujours en rester des traces souterraines.

Tori fit rouler un gros rocher qui dévoila une lumière. Le capitaine mit la main à la pâte et les deux gondoriens se mirent à déblayer les rochers les moins lourds, dévoilant peu à peu une cavité dans le flanc de la montagne effondrée. Un long couloir menait sur une porte à double battant, légèrement entrouverte, au travers de laquelle filtrait la lumière orangée et la piquant odeur de souffre.

- On descend ? Demanda Borik en réajustant la ceinture qui tenait son épée.

- Nous sommes là pour ça, non ? Répondit Lechn.

Le sergent gondorien n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il poussa doucement les portes de métal. Il fut alors pris de vertige. Derrière les portes, un pont taillé dans la roche se tenait au-dessus d'un précipice d'une cinquantaine de mètres débouchant sur un océan de lave. L'odeur de souffre se fit soudainement insoutenable, ainsi que la température.

Tori toussa très fort, la gorge soudain en feu. Il commença à s'avancer sur le pont de fortune. Il pria pour que les tremblements qui agitaient le morceau de pierre soient uniquement issus de son imagination. Borik esquissa un pas, mais Tori Lechn lui fit signe de reculer.

- Il vaut mieux ne s'y engager qu'un par un. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse supporter nos poids conjugués.

Le capitaine n'insista pas et remonta à la surface.

La progression sur le pont était lente et précautionneuse. A chaque pas, les pensées de Tori s'emballaient. Il hésitait entre fermer les yeux pour ne pas risquer de voir le flot de lave au-dessous de lui, et les garder ouverts de peur de faire un faux pas, lequel lui serait à coup sûr fatal.

Il atteignit cependant l'autre bout avant d'avoir pu résoudre ce conflit de conscience. Ses jambes flanchèrent et il se laissa tomber à genoux. Des éclats de voix résonnèrent contre les parois. Se ressaisissant, Tori Lechn bondit sur ses pieds et marcha à pas de loup le long du tunnel qui lui faisait face.

Tori avait une impression de déjà vu en descendant dans les entrailles de l'Orodruin. Ces souterrains de plus en plus profonds lui rappelaient ses expériences de Fornost et de la caverne des gobelins sous la Moria. Cette impression se fit plus forte lorsqu'il vit, à une centaine de mètres en contrebas, une large salle. Une vingtaine d'hommes s'y tenaient, portant les armes et armures caractéristiques des Têtes-de-Mort.

Le sergent sortit son arme à feu et se cacha derrière une sorte de stalagmite faite de magma durci. La température était un peu plus supportable ici, loin du lac de lave.

A quelques mètres de lui, au centre du cercle de soldats, deux personnes s'affairaient devant une fresque curieuse que Tori Lechn reconnut sans hésitation. C'était la même qu'il avait vu dans la caverne des gobelins, et également dans les catacombes de Fornost. Non ! Pas exactement la même. Les inscriptions, bien que toujours parfaitement étrangères à Tori, lui apparaissaient clairement différentes. Le dessin central, lui, était identique : un losange aux sommets entourés de cercles. Au centre du losange, une topaze aux reflets cuivrés était incrustée.

Avec discrétion, Tori changea de place et se rapprocha de la scène. Il scruta attentivement et vit que l'une des deux personnes n'était autre que l'Empereur. Mais ses traits étaient très différents de ce qu'ils étaient quelques jours plus tôt. L'expression qu'il arborait était plus hautaine, et ses yeux bruns étaient presque rouges vifs. Il n'avait jamais aussi peu ressemblé à Innar Denasio.

L'Empereur bascula la tête en arrière et inspira profondément. L'espace d'un instant, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Tori : était-il capable de percevoir sa présence ? De nombreuses rumeurs concernant les pouvoirs du seigneur des elfes rouges avaient librement circulé après sa chute. A les en croire, il était omniscient, omnipotent. Une fois de plus, Lechn vida son esprit de ses désagréables intuitions en se concentrant mieux sur ce qu'il observait.

- C'est la dernière, maître, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda avec excitation un vieil homme râblé aux côtés de l'Empereur.

Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête. Il ouvrit alors la bouche en grand et émit une sorte de long râle. Tori Lechn sentit une bourrasque balayer la pièce, comme si l'Empereur en aspirait l'air.

- J'ai laissé tant de puissance derrière moi, lorsque j'ai gravé ses indices… Murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était très rauque et caverneuse. Tori avait l'impression d'entendre deux personnes parler. Un soldat Tête-de-mort, visiblement gradé, s'approcha puis demanda, la tête baissée :

- Pardonnez-moi, votre impériale majesté, mais… Pourquoi n'être pas allé au dernier marqueur dès le début ?

- Ca ne fonctionne pas ainsi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Chaque marqueur doit être activé pour ouvrir la porte.

Surpris, l'officier releva la tête et Tori vit que ses deux dents de devant lui manquaient. C'était bien le sergent Harte, son ancien instructeur, responsable de son renvoi initial de l'armée. L'Empereur plaqua sa main contre le bas-relief qui s'illumina brièvement.

- Quelle est la prochaine destination, sire ? Demanda humblement Harte.

- Désormais, tous les marqueurs sont activés. Tyrn Gorthad, la Moria, Fornost, et désormais ces lieux. Il ne reste plus qu'à ouvrir le portail. Sergent, donnez l'ordre à la Garde Tête-de-Mort de se retrancher à Dol Amroth. La cité devra être tenue à n'importe quel prix.

- Oui, votre majesté impériale. Et si les habitants s'opposent à l'occupation ?

L'Empereur se raidit et poussa un soupir de lassitude.

Alors que les soldats semblaient se préparer à quitter les lieux, Tori Lechn sentit une terrible douleur lui frapper l'estomac. Sa vue se brouilla tout à coup, et il se prit le ventre à deux mains, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance.

Plusieurs hommes se figèrent aussitôt. Prit de panique, le sergent gondorien se hâta de s'adosser au pilier derrière lequel il était dissimulé.

- Vous deux, allez voir, ordonne Harte.

La terreur figea soudain Tori. Il entendait les deux hommes désignés s'approcher, la main sur la crosse de leurs fusils, de sa cachette. Croisant les doigts, le sergent du Gondor décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Au moment exact où le premier des soldats fut presque arrivé à son niveau, il bondit hors de sa cachette et dévia de la main gauche l'arme à feu braquée dans sa direction.

Son autre main se referma sur le cou de l'homme. Il le força à se tourner et s'empara de son arme. Comme répondant à un même réflexe, les vingt-deux autres soldats Têtes-de-Mort (Tori Lechn avait pris le temps de les compter) braquèrent leurs fusils dans la direction du sergent gondorien.

- Baissez vos armes ! Cria Tori d'une voix qu'il maîtrisait difficilement, tout en tenant sa propre arme vers le visage de son otage.

Il comprit à l'instant même plus tard à quel point cette idée était mauvaise. A l'évidence, les frères d'armes du soldat qu'il tenait en joue ne devaient pas avoir un sens aigu de la camaraderie, car aucun d'entre eux n'hésita à ouvrir le feu.

Tori Lechn n'eut que le temps de plonger sur le côté et de faire une roulade pour se cacher derrière une autre colonne. Il lança un bref coup d'œil en direction de la sortie. Une vingtaine de mètres à découvert l'en séparaient. Il tira quelques coups de feu pour forcer ses ennemis à se mettre à couvert. Tori procéda ensuite à sortir l'une des cartouches de son arme et à en retirer la poudre.

Il déchira ensuite un morceau de sa tunique brune et y déposa une poignée de poudre. Tori referma le produit obtenu par une ficelle qu'il serra. Il utilisa ensuite le silex du fusil pour allumer cette ficelle telle une mèche. Le sergent s'empara aussitôt de la bourse de poudre et la jeta derrière lui de toutes ses forces.

« Je me mets dans des situations incroyables » eut-il le temps de penser avant de s'abriter contre le pilier qui lui servait de cachette.

Une puissante explosion secoua le souterrain. Trois hommes périrent sur le coup et plusieurs autres emportés par le souffle, s'écrasèrent violemment contre le sol et les murs. Tirant profit du chaos et de la fumée engendrés, Tori Lechn jaillit, dague à la main, et se précipita vers la sortie. Deux Têtes-de-Mort se mirent presque aussitôt en travers de son chemin, leurs yeux rougis et leur vue embrouillée par la fumée.

Tori n'hésita pas un instant. Il se présenta de profil pour esquiver les tirs et enfonça sa lame dans le ventre de l'homme de gauche, se contentant de bousculer l'autre garde qui manqua d'en tomber à la renverse.

La sortie lui était désormais offerte. Il se précipita le long du pont sans même prendre le temps de songer à son vertige et rejoignit à vive allure la surface.

- Borik ! Cria-t-il. A cheval ! Vite !

Borik, qui s'était assis contre une pierre et avait allumé sa pipe, se leva d'un bond, l'air hagard. Quelques coups de feu retentirent. Le capitaine du Gondor couru aussitôt vers son cheval.

- Il faut retrouver Eljin. L'Empereur va se regrouper avec ses hommes à Dol Amroth. C'est là qu'il faudra l'attaquer !

- Dol Amroth ? Répéta Borik.

- On en parlera plus tard !

Tori lui lança un morceau de manuscrit enroulé.

- Séparons-nous pour augmenter nos chances ! On se retrouve à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte ! Hurla-t-il.

Borik approuva d'un bref signe de tête et éperonna sa monture.

Tori Lechn s'apprêta à en faire de même, lorsque le sol se mit à trembler frénétiquement. A quelques mètres de lui, la terre se fissura. Il y eut un bruit terrible. Tel un démon sorti des enfers, L'Empereur venait de surgir de sous la terre juste devant lui, entouré d'une épaisse boule de flammes.

Son cheval fut soudain abattu par plusieurs balles. Tori se releva aussi vite qu'il le put… pour constater qu'une douzaine de Têtes-de-Mort l'avaient encerclé. Le sergent poussa un juron et laissa tomber sa dague.

- J'aurais essayé, marmonna-t-il avant que les gardes ne fondent sur lui.


	9. Chapitre 9 Le sang des guerriers

**Chapitre Neuf**

**Le sang des guerriers**

_« Mourir est la seule véritable raison de vivre du véritable guerrier. »_

Nariel avançait les yeux bandés, les mains liées devant elle. Elle entendait la neige craquer sous ses pas et de nombreuses personnes autour d'elle. Seuls les bruits de sa respiration et de ses pas rompaient le silence. Partagée entre la peur et la colère, Nariel tenta de brûler ses liens, mais ne préféra prendre aucun risque en l'absence de sa vue.

Le groupe autour d'elle s'arrêta, et une main appuya sur son épaule pour la forcer à s'agenouiller.

- Tu étais mort ! Cracha une voix grinçante, typique d'un orque, juste derrière elle.

- Relâchez-la, répondit une voix familière. Je suis venu pour parler à Hirkin.

Nariel entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une épée qu'on sort du fourreau et sentit un contact froid contre sa gorge.

- Il ne veut pas te voir !

- Relâchez-la, répéta l'autre, la voix tendue.

- Ca suffit ! Faites ce qu'il demande ! Ordonna une autre voix, bien plus loin à gauche de Nariel.

Après un instant de flottement, on dénoua ses liens et ôta son bandage. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant de nouveau la lumière du jour. Nariel se releva et vit devant elle Eljin le Noir, bien vivant. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça.

Nariel retira presque aussitôt ses mains et constata que le dos de l'ancien éclaireur était couvert de sang.

- Rien de bien grave, chuchota-t-il en l'écartant doucement.

Il marcha vers la personne qui avait fait libérer Nariel. Il était indubitablement elfique de par la forme de ses oreilles, mais la moitié de son visage, incluant les cheveux, était couverte par un bandeau noir.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis particulièrement heureux de cette rencontre, dit-il.

- Moi non plus, Hirkin, assura Eljin d'un ton neutre.

Le dénommé Hirkin fit signe au groupe d'archers orques qui avait menacé Nariel de le suivre. Eljin revint vers Nariel et lui dit :

- Tout va bien. Nous sommes en sûreté, à présent.

- En sûreté ? Mais qui sont ces gens ?

- Des mercenaires orques, et les autres sont… de vieux amis.

Ils pénétrèrent plus profondément dans la forêt, suivant un sentier de plus en plus escarpé qui les menait vers le sommet d'une petite montagne. De temps en temps, Nariel voyait au travers des arbres la mer, à l'opposé de la direction qu'ils suivaient. Devant elle, Eljin et Hirkin discutaient en marchant.

- Nous sommes désolé pour ce… malentendu. Nous prenons beaucoup de précautions, en ces temps troublés.

- Mais personne ne connaît votre sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Trois personnes de l'extérieur le connaissent. L'une d'entre elle se tient devant moi, la deuxième est morte il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années, et la troisième… Enfin, peu importe. Nous sommes arrivés, ajouta-t-il.

Au sommet de la montagne se trouvait un village dont le style des maisons rappelait un croisement entre l'architecture elfique et du Rohan. Elles étaient toutes faites de bois à l'exception d'une bâtisse lugubre entièrement bâtie en pierre et qui semblait faire office de temple. Sur un point plus élevé, un bâtiment trois plus grand que les autres dominait le reste des habitations.

La rare activité des rues cessa totalement lorsque Eljin et Nariel s'engagèrent dans la rue principale. Eljin, de plus en plus habitué aux accueils peu chaleureux, ni prêta pas attention, mais Nariel regardait autour d'elle avec une curiosité et une appréhension redoublée.

La population était composée d'une majorité d'elfes, arborant tous un bandeau ou un large couvre-chef qui leur couvrait la vue, et d'une poignée d'orques, pratiquement tous des archers. Nariel observa avec plus de soin ces elfes. Ils étaient plus petits, plus râblés, quelque peu plus athlétiques que l'elfe moyen.

En dépit de leur vue obstruée, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas les gêner outre mesure, tous tournaient le visage vers elle et Eljin. Hirkin ouvrit les portes du grand bâtiment et invita Eljin et Nariel à l'y suivre.

Ils débouchèrent sur un corridor long et large, dépourvu de meubles, mais aux murs recouverts de tapisseries et de peintures, légendées dans une langue étrange. Nariel attarda son regard sur la première à gauche de l'entrée. Elle représentait trois elfes. L'identité du plus jeune, à gauche ne fit aucun doute dans l'esprit de Nariel.

- J'avais moins de cicatrices, à l'époque, murmura Eljin à son orée, avant de la tirer doucement par le bras.

Ils marchèrent encore le long du couloir. Les tableaux représentaient maintenant des scènes de bataille, dépeintes dans ce qu'elles avaient de plus sanglant. L'une d'entre elles, représentant un homme au masque blanc et à la tunique noire arrachant le cœur d'un soldat encore vivant, révulsa presque Nariel.

Près de la fin du corridor, Nariel s'attarda à nouveau sur une fresque. Des hordes de soldats s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon encerclaient un elfe seul, lame à la main. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif. Nariel resta à regarder l'œuvre. Les traits de l'elfe aux yeux rouges lui étaient très familiers, sans qu'elle put se remémorer exactement pourquoi.

Hirkin ouvrit une nouvelle porte et ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale. Au fond de celle-ci, se trouvaient trois trônes, tous de formes et de styles différents. Celui de gauche était taillé dans le bois brut et son motif était une panthère. Celui de droite était peint en gris, et une peau de serpent était enroulée autour de son dossier. Quant au trône central, c'était sans conteste le plus recherché et le plus grand. Le bois avait une nette teinte de rouge sombre et l'on avait gravé un dragon majestueux dans son dossier.

Eljin s'assit sans hésiter sur celui de gauche. Il resta un instant là, puis se pencha sur la gauche et fouilla sous son siège. Pendant ce temps, Nariel faisait le tour de la salle. Sa fonction semblait être celle d'une trésorerie puisque nombre d'objets de valeur y étaient entassés.

De nombreuses pièces d'or et pierres précieuses, des vases, des armes, des vêtements chamarrés… Elle ouvrit une petite vitrine et se saisit d'une pierre toute simple, quoique parfaitement sphérique. Eljin saisit la pierre et la reposa avec précaution sous sa vitrine.

- C'était un palantir. Il n'a plus fonctionné depuis la chute du Mordor, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Il tenait à la main une petite clé rouillée. Déplaçant quelques sacs d'or, il tira de sous la pile de trésor un coffre poussiéreux. Nariel posa soudain la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Meleth… Où sommes-nous ?

Eljin épousseta le coffre et répondit :

- Ce lieu se nomme Kiak-Zul. Cela signifie « refuge » en elfe rouge.

- En elfe rouge… Mais alors ces gens sont…

- Les derniers représentant de mon peuple, oui.

- Ce sont eux qui ont assassiné Gandalf ?

Eljin, surpris, se retourna. Nariel s'expliqua.

- Tori a dit que Gandalf avait été tué selon le rite des elfes rouges.

- Ah, il a dit ça aussi… maugréa Eljin.

Il délaissa finalement le coffre et remit la clé dans une de ses poches. Il prit Nariel par la main et l'entraîna dans une pièce voisine.

- Voici notre chambre, précisa-t-il.

Nariel se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ils avaient voyagé pendant plus d'un jour entier sans s'arrêter. Eljin se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement, puis retourna dans la pièce voisine.

Il s'agenouilla face au vieux coffre et se décida finalement à l'ouvrir.

- Nous l'avons conservé et raccommodé, dit Hirkin dans son dos.

- Merci, dit Eljin d'un ton absent.

Il tira du coffre une amure de cuir noir et une cape de la même couleur. Sous les vêtements se trouvait un masque blanc sur lequel était peinte une larme rouge, juste sous l'œil droit. La brisure avait été réparée mais était encore discernable.

- Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous ? Demanda-t-il en contemplant le masque.

- Nous le savons. Nous nous y attendons depuis que tu nous as sauvé après la chute de notre Seigneur, il y a treize ans. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rendre un service sans rien attendre en retour.

Eljin referma le coffre dans un chuintement.

- Je veux voir la Clé, dit-il.

- Bien sûr, dit Hirkin en s'inclinant.

- Moi aussi, je voudrais la voir, lança Nariel en quittant la chambre.

Hirkin se redressa, inquiet. Eljin dit simplement :

- Oui, bonne idée.

Hirkin posa sa main sur le coussin du trône central et fit une série de signes complexes à l'aide de ses doigts. Il y eut un cliquetis sonore et le trône bascula en arrière avec un de mur, révélant un passage.

La petite pièce derrière celui-ci ne contenait que quatre piédestaux de pierre dans laquelle on avait taillé une encoche, probablement au burin ou de quelque manière plutôt brute. Une émeraude brillante était enchâssée dans le socle le plus à droite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Nariel en effleurant la pierre.

Elle ressentit aussitôt une sorte de décharge et retira sa main. La pierre palpitait d'énergie.

- L'un des quatre Clés magiques. C'est ce qu'Arin cherche à travers toute la Terre du Milieu, remuant ciel et terre.

- Arin ? Vas-tu enfin me dire de qui il s'agit ?

- Arin est le créateur et le seigneur des elfes rouges. Il est mon frère et celui qui est à l'origine de la guerre civile qui ravage actuellement notre monde.

- Ton frère ? Comme Hakunin ?

- Non, répondit Eljin en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Pire, bien pire que lui.

- Et il fait tout cela pour ces pierres ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il l'intention d'en faire ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais su. C'est pour cela que j'ai récupéré l'Emeraude Sylvestre à la fin de la Guerre Rouge et que je l'ai cachée ici.

- La Guerre Rouge ? Tori m'en a parlé…

- Je m'en doute, dit Eljin.

- Mais Arin connaît-il cet endroit ? Si c'est le cas, il va sûrement venir chercher la pierre ici.

- Nous nous battrons, déclara sobrement Hirkin.

Eljin poussa un long soupir.

- Je vais à la forge. Il me faut une nouvelle arme.

- Il agit bizarrement, dit Nariel lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce. Plus bizarrement que d'habitude, je veux dire.

- Il n'a jamais aimé être ici.

- Pourquoi y est-il venu, alors ?

- Pour prendre une décision.

- Une décision ?

- Doit-il où non affronter son passé, une nouvelle fois ? Déclara Hirkin, dont le ton suggérait l'évidence.

- Êtes-vous en train de parler d'Arin ? Demanda Nariel, interloquée. En quoi fait-il partie de son passé ?

- Je vais vous montrer, dit-il en l'invitant dans la pièce d'entrée.

Ils repassèrent devant les nombreux tableaux et Hirkin désigna celui des trois elfes. Le peintre avait mis en avant celui du centre, le plus grand. La pose était majestueuse, l'air imposant, presque arrogant, et le regard perçant. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge plein, et on n'en distinguait pas les pupilles.

- Voici Arin, déclara Hirkin.

- Je sais, répliqua Nariel.

Cette phrase la surprit. Mais le visage fin et le regard de l'elfe du tableau lui étaient particulièrement familiers.

- Arin est le créateur de la race des elfes rouges, continua Hirkin comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Sa nature exacte est inconnue. Son apparence est celle d'un elfe, mais il est considéré par beaucoup comme un véritable dieu aux pouvoirs redoutables.

- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

L'elfe se tourna vers Nariel et lui lança un regard qu'elle jugea très froid. Après un moment de silence, il dit :

- Je l'ai cru. Nous en étions tous convaincus. Il nous a conduit pendant des années à la conquête de la Terre du Milieu, nous persuadant que nous constituions son avenir.

« Et au début, peut-être était-ce vrai. Mais vint le Jour de la Trahison.

Il amena Nariel face à un deuxième tableau. Il figurait à nouveau Arin, les yeux plus rouges encore, des larmes de sang coulant le long de ses joues. Ses mains étaient elles aussi couvertes du liquide rougeoyant et un corps gisait à ses pieds, la gorge tranchée.

- Arin avait fini par révéler sa véritable nature. Il n'avait que faire de l'avenir de notre terre, pas plus que de chacun d'entre nous. Son seul et unique but était de tuer, massacrer, et de couvrir la totalité du monde connu du sang de ses habitants.

« Nul ne sait quelle folie le hantait. Mais elle le possédait entièrement, corps et âme, et son pouvoir et sa volonté lui auraient sans aucun doute permis de venir à bout de l'objectif dément qu'il s'était fixé.

« Et Eljin, général de ses armées, l'avait longtemps suivi dans cette voie, aveuglé qu'il était par les promesses de son frère. Et quand il avait fini par comprendre quel être abject il avait prit pour prophète, il était déjà trop tard.

« Il déserta son peuple, et disparut complètement. Hakunin fut tué dans des circonstances inconnues, probablement assassiné par un des trop nombreux ennemis du Seigneur Sanglant.

- Mais il est réapparu, il y a vingt ans, nota Nariel.

- Oui. J'ignore comment. Peut-être n'était-il pas mort, et s'est-il caché, tout comme Eljin. Peut-être le Dieu du Sang est-il parvenu à le ressusciter.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs tableaux et s'arrêtèrent devant le septième. C'était de loin le plus grand et le plus détaillé. C'était celui figurant l'elfe seul face aux hordes.

- Il fut finalement vaincu au terme d'une gigantesque bataille. Nains, elfes et hommes s'unirent et le détruisirent… Ou du moins l'espéraient-ils. Tout comme j'ignore ce qu'il est advenu de Hakunin après sa mort, je ne sais pas non plus comment il est possible que Arin, qui pourtant avait été tué devant des milliers de témoins, put réapparaître des millénaires plus tard.

« Mais c'est pourtant ce qui se produisit. Une centaine d'années après le début du Quatrième Âge, il commença à rassembler les elfes rouges, les persuadant, les manipulant ou les ensorcelant. Il retrouva la trace de ses anciens alliés, notamment Hakunin qui était retourné vers lui.

« Mais Eljin refusa tout simplement d'admettre le retour de son frère et ancien mentor. Arin décida alors, pour reprendre son expression, de « forcer le destin ». Vous connaissez la suite…

Nariel réfléchit quelques instants et murmura :

- La bataille de Fondcombe ?

- Evidemment. C'était Arin qui l'avait planifiée. Et bien qu'Hakunin y soit mort, avec l'ensemble de ses troupes, ce fut pour le Seigneur une victoire. Eljin était bel et bien en vie, et au moins aussi puissant qu'avant. Mieux encore, Gandalf, manipulé à son insu par le Dieu du Sang, avait affaibli Eljin de telle sorte qu'il fut beaucoup plus simple pour son frère de le pousser à rejoindre sa cause.

« Tout était parfait, dans l'esprit du Dieu fou. Il ne restait plus qu'à quitter les souterrains où les elfes avaient bannis notre peuple et à réoccuper la surface.

- Cela suffit.

Eljin était de nouveau dans la pièce, l'air plus las que jamais, les traits creusés. Il était même beaucoup plus pâle. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Nariel regarda avec attention et frémit.

- Nerhoear ! Tes dents !

Hirkin poussa un sombre soupir en remarquant ce qui avait surpris l'elfe blonde. Les canines supérieures d'Eljin le Noir avaient laissé place à d'autres, bien plus pointues et plus longues, comme des crocs. Hirkin déclara avec légèreté :

- Le pouvoir d'Arin est maintenant aussi puissant que jadis. Les elfes rouges le sentent dans leur chair… Et leur véritable nature éclate au grand jour. Et bien sûr, il n'existe qu'une seule façon de se débarrasser de ce… problème.

- Il n'est plus possible de le cacher, maintenant, murmura l'ancien éclaireur pour lui-même.

Nariel se précipita vers Eljin et toucha ses dents en les fixant avec horreur.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… dit Eljin.

Il éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- Non, dit Hirkin, soudain sérieux. Depuis que nous sentons son retour, nous sommes résolus. Nous savons quel choix doit être fait.

- Alors qu'attendiez vous ?

Mais il connaissait la réponse avant même de poser la question.

- Toi, répliqua Hirkin.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Un homme, arborant la tenue de sa fonction de capitaine du Gondor. Il était crasseux et échevelé, et deux orques le tenaient aux épaules.

- Il dit qu'il veut voir Eljin, dit l'orque de sa voix rocailleuse.

- Vous le connaissez ? Demanda Hirkin.

Eljin le Noir haussa les épaules.

- Je viens de la part de Tori Lechn ! Cria l'homme sous le coup de la peur. Je suis Borik, je l'ai suivi dans ses investigations à la Montagne du Destin !

- Lâchez-le, ordonna Eljin.

Borik glissa et tomba à genoux. Il se releva en s'époussetant et se mit à parler très vite.

- Le sergent Lechn et moi-même avons trouvé l'Empereur… Arin, je veux dire, dans un souterrain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Tori Lechn assure que la dernière cible de notre ennemi est à Dol Amroth. Il… Il m'a donné ce plan qui conduit ici… Le message, au verso, vous est adressé.

- Et où est-il, ce sergent ? Demanda Nariel.

Le regard du capitaine se fit fuyant.

- Il… Il est resté en arrière.

Eljin déroula ledit message. C'était une reproduction du cercle aux losanges, plus grande. Les annotations qu'Eljin avait reconnu comme étant de l'elfe rouge avaient été remplacée par d'autres, écrites dans la langue des hommes. Les quatre coins indiquaient :

« Tyrn Gorthad »

« Moria »

« Fornost »

« Orodruin »

Au centre du cercle était inscrit « Dol Amroth ».

Nariel tendit le cou pour mieux lire.

- Tyrn Gorthad ?... La tombe de Beor ? Quel rapport entre tous ces points ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Eljin en repliant le dessin.

- Eljin… Murmura Hirkin.

- Laissez-nous, demanda-t-il à Borik et Hirkin. J'ai besoin de… calme. Et d'un peu de temps.

- Mais que comptez-vous faire pour… Commença Borik, mais Hirkin l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

Eljin marcha d'un pas mal assuré vers sa chambre. Nariel le suivit, les traits chargés d'inquiétude. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, et demanda :

- Que fait-on, maintenant ?

L'ancien éclaireur la prit soudain dans ses bras, et elle sentit la froideur de sa peau contre la sienne. De fines gouttes de transpiration coulaient le long de son cou. Ses mains étaient agitées de tics.

Il la souleva doucement et la reposa tout aussi délicatement sur le lit. La nuit tombait au-dehors, mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Leurs caresses et leurs baisers les accaparaient totalement. Le contact de la peau nue et froide d'Eljin fit frémir Nariel qui resserra son étreinte. La conscience du temps disparut à nouveau de l'esprit de l'elfe rouge…

Lorsque enfin revint l'aube, les deux elfes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Eljin passa au-dessus de sa compagne, s'appuyant sur les coudes. Dans l'obscurité encore épaisse, Nariel sentit une fine goutte froide tomber contre son visage. Elle passa doucement ses deux mains sur les joues d'Eljin et constata qu'il pleurait en silence.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait l'homme qu'elle aimait pleurer. La première fois remontait à leur première rencontre, bien des années auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était tout à fait différent. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse qui animait l'elfe rouge.

Il tremblait de tout son corps, à présent. Après des années, son vœu s'était exaucé, et la seule personne qu'il voulait voir était réapparue dans sa vie… Au même titre que celui qui peuplait ses cauchemars.

Son esprit était envahi par de puissants sentiments d'injustice et d'impuissance. Une fois encore, son destin se réduisait à un choix dans sa plus simple expression : fuir encore, ou mourir. Alors, à cet instant, il raconta à Nariel l'autre partie de son histoire. Celle qu'il avait toujours craint qu'elle puisse jamais l'entendre. Il lui dévoila tout, sans rien omettre.

Il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de réactions, allant de la colère au simple mépris. Mais Nariel, loin de ce qu'il avait crû, le regardait avec commisération. Agité de sanglots, il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Nariel vint se serrer contre lui et glissa à son oreille :

- Tu avais raison. Nous ne pouvons plus rester ici. Ce n'est plus chez nous.

- Je ne veux plus fuir, balbutia-t-il.

Elle essuya avec patience ses larmes.

- Quoi que tu choisisses, je serais avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas un choix. Si je recule, je resterais un elfe rouge à tout jamais, et c'est une chose dont je ne veux pas.

Il se prit le front à deux mains.

- Arin doit mourir. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

Nariel caressait son front.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Il se leva lentement et s'appuya contre la fenêtre. Le soleil levant était rouge et l'air était lourd. Le ciel était sans un nuage. Eljin admira longuement l'astre du jour. Il songea tristement qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais eu véritablement à choisir. Que peut-être toute son histoire n'était qu'un cycle. Eh bien, pensa-t-il soudain avec hargne, il est temps de le vérifier.


	10. Chapitre 10 Pandore

**Chapitre Dix**

**Pandore**

_« Avance et tu mourras. Recule et tu mourras._

_ - Pourquoi reculer alors ?_

Le soleil était à son zénith en ce 22 janvier de l'an 156 du Quatrième Âge. En ce jour, la Terre du Milieu toute entière avait basculé dans la folie. Le temps de la paix et de l'union apportés par l'Empire était révolu. Les cieux étaient saturés d'épaisses colonnes de flammes noires. Des bruits de tonnerre retentissaient régulièrement, mais ils n'étaient pas dus à la foudre. Des cris, des râles, des hurlements de rage déchiraient également l'air.

Couchée le long de la mer, la petite cité de Dol Amroth avait été épargnée par le chaos qui rongeait le reste du pays. Il y avait deux raisons à cela. La première était l'isolement de la ville, qui lui avait permis de se tirer indemne des nombreux conflits qui avaient frappé le monde depuis bien longtemps.

La deuxième raison était que depuis le début du conflit, les Têtes-de-Mort, légion personnelle de l'Empereur, sa main griffue, avaient investis la ville et s'en était servie comme base, prévoyant les temps sombres qui allaient s'ensuivre.

La population locale n'avait pas approuvé ce choix, pour tout dire, elle s'y était même opposée. Alors l'Empereur en personne avait ordonné de ne faire que peu de cas de leur mécontentement… et les squelettes des plus virulents opposants ornaient encore les murailles de la ville, qui avaient été largement renforcées depuis l'installation des dernières forces impériales.

D'étranges opérations avaient suivi la sanglante oppression des habitants. Plusieurs soldats employaient de curieuses poudres, provoquant d'épouvantables bruits dans les souterrains de leur temple. Si les résidents avaient été profondément choqués de voir l'Empire bafouer ainsi les chambres mortuaires situées sous le temple, ils n'en montrèrent rien, encore sous le coup de la terreur suite aux précédents morts.

Mais ce jour, c'était différent. Nul ne savait exactement pourquoi, mais tous le sentaient. Les soldats étaient excités, nerveux. L'Empereur ne s'était plus montré depuis longtemps. Le ciel, qui avait été depuis des semaines parfaitement dégagé, s'était lourdement chargé d'épais nuages. Tous sentaient cet étrange autant qu'inexplicable sentiment… Un sentiment de fin du monde.

Et au zénith exactement, ce sentiment avait atteint son paroxysme. Les 550 Têtes-de-Mort s'étaient tous rassemblés sur la muraille. Face à eux, à plusieurs centaines de mètres s'étendait une toute autre armée. Des elfes peu semblables à ceux qui peuplaient le nord, des orques, quelques hommes de divers horizons, menés par un homme qui cachait sa peur derrière un masque blanc.

C'était bel et bien la fin d'un monde, selon le point de vue d'Eljin le Noir. Il y a bien des années, dans un autre Âge, il avait vu se battre des hommes et des elfes, face à des orques et des gobelins. Les premiers se battaient pour un idéal de liberté, les autres dans un but de conquête. Et aujourd'hui, c'était tout le contraire.

A l'époque de la bataille des champs du Pelennor, l'issue semblait certes incertaine, mais au moins le camp du « bien » (Eljin soupira sombrement en pensant à ce terme, tellement obsolète désormais) savaient qu'un monde meilleur les attendaient en cas de triomphe. Les villes auraient beau être détruites, les cultures détruites, les hommes tués, il y aurait un lendemain où les blessures se refermeraient, où l'on rebâtirait ce qui avait été détruit.

Mais cette fois, pourrait-il y'avoir un lendemain ? Les peuples de l'Aube se déchiraient, aujourd'hui, et aucune paix n'était envisagée par quiconque. La haine était devenue la seule règle viable.

Pourquoi se battre, alors ? Eljin n'avait pas de vraie réponse à cette question. Par habitude ? Pour être sûr d'avoir tout tenté ? Par haine envers Arin ?

« Pour Nariel. »

C'était la réponse la plus simple et la plus évidente, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'y avait même pas songé. Les dernières vingt années de la vie d'Eljin avaient été ce qu'elles avaient été parce qu'il avait choisi d'aimer Nariel.

C'était une pensée réconfortante, curieusement. A cet instant précis, il ne ressentit plus de regret. Il prit la main de Nariel dans la sienne et la serra, peut-être un rien trop fort. Même la peur, sa plus fidèle compagne, l'avait quitté.

Arin observait la scène avec attention, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il eut admiré une tragédie théâtrale. Il fit craquer ses dix doigts et huma l'air à pleins poumons. Le vieil homme se posta à sa droite, et, après une humble génuflexion, dit :

- Ils sont là, seigneur. Ils sont tous là, comme vous l'aviez prédit. Mais l'ange sans ailes les conduit, et les protège de toute tentative d'assaut mental.

- Eh oui. Le destin réserve parfois d'amusantes surprises… Même à moi.

Il bascula la tête en arrière en son esprit balaya les terres à des kilomètres autour.

- Pauvres âmes écorchées… Rassurez-vous, vous êtes bientôt au bout de vos peines.

- Le rituel du portail a commencé, maître, conformément à vos directives. L'ouverture devrait se produire dans deux heures, mais la quatrième clé nous manque.

- Elle ne nous manque plus, vieillard, répondit le Dieu du Sang en montrant Eljin du doigt. Vois, elle nous a été humblement apportée.

Eljin le Noir brandissait en effet l'Emeraude Sylvestre, à la vue de tous. Il tirait d'elle une force suffisante pour établir un bouclier invisible qui empêcherait les elfes rouges de succomber à nouveau à la manipulation de leur ancien maître.

Il jeta un long regard sur les forces hétéroclites qu'il était parvenu à rassembler en quelques heures à peine. Des orques, mercenaires pour la plupart, des elfes rouges, yeux bandés, et une poignée d'hommes, seuls rescapés de l'armée impériale régulière, désormais rebellés contre leur Empereur.

Eljin dégaina son épée et la leva vers le ciel qui s'agitait d'éclairs. Tous imitèrent aussitôt son geste, y compris les archers orques qui bandèrent leurs arcs, flèches pointées vers l'ennemi.

- Quel effet cela fait-il de se battre à nouveau ? Souffla Nariel à l'attention d'Hirkin.

Celui-ci sourit, détendu malgré les circonstances.

- Dame Nariel, nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre.

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous donc venus, alors ?

Un autre elfe rouge s'avança et murmura de façon intelligible :

- Pour mourir.

- Quoi ! Se récria Nariel à mi-voix.

- L'ère des elfes est finie depuis trop longtemps. Nous avons préféré l'ignorer et nous enfoncer sous terre, mais la réalité nous rattrape. Et aujourd'hui, nous rejoignons la place qui nous est promise… dans l'histoire.

- Assez parlé pour ne rien dire, lança Hirkin. Allons-y.

A l'instant où Eljin et le capitaine des Têtes-de-Mort, une femme robuste aux épais cheveux bruns, allaient donner lancer leurs ordres de combat, d'épais nuages se formèrent au-dessus du futur théâtre des affrontements et dardèrent leurs éclairs.

- Il masque le soleil, remarqua le vieil elfe ridé à son Empereur. Il veut donner l'avantage aux elfes rouges.

- Il veut essayer, tout du moins, marmonna ce dernier en fermant les yeux, se concentrant.

Les archers de l'armée rebelle choisirent cet instant pour décocher autant de flèches que leur permit la luminosité, qui chutait brutalement. Abrités derrière leurs murailles et leur bouclier de métal, les soldats d'élite ne subirent que peu de pertes. Mais Hirkin profita de cet instant d'inattention de leur part pour lancer les premières vagues d'infanterie sur l'entrée de la cité.

Eljin se raidit, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et virèrent un instant au rouge, puis il frappa du poing les lourdes portes qui volèrent immédiatement en éclat, écrasant plusieurs guerriers de l'Empereur.

Les Têtes-de-Mort répliquèrent aussitôt et une salve de feu jaillit de leurs fusils, fauchant une dizaine d'hommes et d'elfes rouges qui s'étaient imprudemment avancés. Eljin le Noir n'eut que le temps de créer un mur de glace pour protéger sa vie et celles de Nariel et d'Hirkin qui restaient à ses côtés. Plusieurs projectiles brisèrent néanmoins sa protection et l'un d'eux frôla sa peau, lui laissant une estafilade sur la cuisse gauche.

La véritable attaque commença alors. Les deux armées étaient finalement arrivées au corps à corps, et le combat des forces d'élite pouvait débuter.

- Ne faiblissez pas ! Combattez jusqu'au dernier au nom du divin Empereur ! Je tuerais moi-même quiconque d'entre vous refusera de mourir pour lui ! Hurlait le général Higara, dirigeant elle-même ses troupes Têtes-de-Mort en première ligne.

Hirkin, Nariel et Eljin étaient au cœur de la mêlée. Un elfe reçut un projectile en plein visage, éclaboussant de rouge le blanc immaculé du masque de l'ancien éclaireur. La cité était plongée dans un épouvantable vacarme de métal, de chair, de feu et de cris.

Sans nul doute, les ultimes troupes de l'Empereur montraient leur supériorité au combat. Un seul d'entre eux venait à bout de quatre de leurs ennemis sans coup férir, combattant tour à tour au contact et à distance, sans cesse changeant de tactique au gré des circonstances. Même Hirkin et Eljin, en dépit de leur longue expérience de la guerre, étaient en grande difficulté face à ces guerriers au cœur imperméable à la peur.

Une centaine d'archers particulièrement téméraires parvint à se hisser sur les remparts et profitèrent de leur hauteur pour cribler de flèches ceux de leurs ennemis qui s'approchaient de trop.

Eljin déploya sa magie et pétrifia sur place plusieurs Têtes-de-Mort qui l'avaient encerclé. Il refoula aussitôt son pouvoir. Chaque utilisation fragilisait sa concentration mentale, et il était vital pour lui et toutes ses troupes qu'elle reste impénétrable.

Hirkin chargea le général Higara, tandis que Nariel élimina quelques guerriers qui s'étaient retranchés dans un bâtiment et ouvraient le feu depuis les fenêtres. Une forme rougeoyante plongea sur Eljin, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et tomba lourdement contre les pavés.

La foule des combattants se fendit soudain en son milieu. Arin venait de rejoindre le combat.

Les deux frères se faisaient face, armes à la main, sans esquisser un seul geste. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, ne cillaient même pas, insensibles au chaos qui les entouraient. Eljin cessa d'entendre le tumulte des armes et des hommes, concentra son regard sur son nouvel adversaire. Le moindre réflexe pourrait le trahir, désormais.

L'Empereur Arin se tenait droit et fier, ses deux lames elfiques le long du corps. On lisait de l'amusement dans son regard dans lequel ses deux pupilles brûlaient comme autant de flammes. Puis, après un instant qui lui parut plusieurs heures, Eljin s'élança vers son ennemi. Il brandit son épée et balaya d'un geste large.

A sa grande stupéfaction, son frère Arin disparut dans une gerbe de feu. Eljin ressentit presque immédiatement une vive douleur au mollet gauche. Ce n'était pas possible, pensait-il. Même lui ne pouvait se déplacer si vite…

Ce fut à cet instant que la révélation se fit dans esprit. Arin ne s'était pas contenté de posséder le corps d'Innar Denasio. Il avait fusionné avec lui, s'octroyant ainsi de nouveaux pouvoirs, de nouvelles capacités… dont celle de se téléporter à volonté.

Il fit à nouveau face, prêt à affronter ce péril plus grand qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Arin fit à nouveau usage de sa faculté et disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques flammèches. Il frappa à nouveau Eljin dans le dos, juste à côté de la colonne vertébrale. Le sang jaillit des deux blessures nettes. Ecrasé par la douleur, il tomba à genoux.

- Allons ! Qu'attends-tu ? Le harangua Arin. Aucune blessure ne saurait arrêter le Eljin que _j'ai_ connu ! Pourquoi te retiens-tu ?

Eljin sentit le contact familier, semblable à une main invisible qui triturerait son esprit. Il se concentra et repoussa l'assaut mental d'Arin. Celui-ci ricana, et leva ses lames au-dessus de la tête d'Eljin.

Mais il se figea soudain. Une lame venait de le transpercer de part en part. Nariel, profitant d'une brèche dans la mêlée des Têtes-de-Mort, était remontée jusqu'à l'Empereur et lui avait porté le coup fatal. Mais Arin ne montra aucun désarroi. Au contraire, il sourit soudain.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il d'une voix faible.

Sa peau se mit à frissonner, comme si son sang s'était soudain mis à bouillir. Ses yeux prirent une teinte entièrement rouge sombre. Il y eut soudain une vive lueur. Eljin se releva et plongea, saisissant Nariel par la taille pour la plaquer au sol.

Il y eut une terrible explosion, comme si l'air s'était soudain embrasé. Nariel jeta un regard sur son ennemi qu'elle croyait mort et un frisson de terreur l'envahit.

En lieu et place de l'Empereur Arin se tenait un monstre haut de trois mètres, à la peau couverte d'écailles rouges. Ses bras musculeux se terminaient sur des mains crochues pourvues de griffes. Son visage s'était allongé et s'était pourvu de deux longues cornes enroulées à la façon d'un bouc. Le monstre déploya ses larges ailes et poussa un hurlement perçant.

Eljin se releva tant bien que mal en essayant de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée.

- La forme divine, dit-il.

- Quoi ? fit Nariel.

- Lorsque nous sommes en danger de mort, nous utilisons la forme divine, expliqua-t-il tout en brandissant son épée.

L'Empereur fondit droit sur eux, renversant Nariel et projetant Eljin contre le mur d'une maison, qui se brisa à moitié sous le choc. Arin le saisit par un bras et le renversa contre le sol. Eljin sentit les os de son bras gauche se briser sous la poigne de fer du monstre divin.

Nariel se releva et fendit l'air de sa lame. Arin eut un sourire narquois et claqua des doigts, faisant sur-le-champ éclater l'arme. Nariel n'eut que le temps de bander son arc lorsque trois Têtes-de-Mort attaquèrent à leur tour, sabre au clair. La jeune elfe poussa une exclamation de stupeur en reconnaissant le premier d'entre eux. C'était Tori Lechn. Les yeux entièrement blancs, ses cheveux blonds trempés de sueur, il s'avançait vers elle comme un robot.

L'Empereur se téléporta encore pour réapparaître au cœur de l'affrontement. Nariel abattit le soldat qui avançait à droite de Tori d'une flèche en plein cœur. Tori hésita un instant et plongea sur elle, mais Nariel l'esquiva d'un bond. Elle dégaina d'un geste nerveux sa dague et frappa le troisième soldat qui s'effondra sur le flanc.

La bataille avait lieu dans toute la ville, désormais. Chaque bâtiment, chaque ruelle, chaque partie de rempart était âprement disputée. L'Empereur Dieu laissait libre cours à sa folie. Son pouvoir n'avait plus d'égal que sa rage de tuer. Il se téléportait sans cesse, partout présent et absent à la fois, frappant sans relâche tout ennemi à sa portée. C'était une bataille au-delà de toute imagination.

Higara ordonna soudainement à la douzaine de soldats qui l'entouraient d'ouvrir le feu. Eljin n'eut cette fois pas le temps de se protéger, et une pluie de cartouche le faucha, ainsi que plusieurs elfes rouges autour de lui. Il se tint le ventre à deux mains, la respiration coupée.

- Tu n'as plus le choix ! Exulta l'Empereur en réapparaissant devant lui.

Eljin hoqueta et du sang coula de sa bouche.

- Tu vas mourir, dit simplement l'Empereur, avec un rire sadique. Tu sais que tu vas mourir si tu te retiens encore. Allons, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Offre-moi simplement le combat dont je rêve depuis longtemps…

Alors Eljin perdit toute concentration. Il laissa toutes les émotions qui l'habitaient l'envahir totalement. Une lueur éclaira à nouveau Dol Amroth, plus froide que la précédente. Eljin, à son tour, venait de prendre sa forme divine.

Sur sa peau avait poussé un pelage noir. Son visage et son corps étaient plus proche de l'animal, et rappelait une panthère qui serait parvenue à se tenir sur deux pattes. Ses bras et ses pieds s'étaient eux aussi pourvus de griffes, mais celles-ci étaient grisâtres et recourbées. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs, à l'exception d'une lueur bleue glaciale qui scintillait à la place des pupilles.

- Enfin… Murmura l'Empereur, visiblement ravi.

Il se téléporta pour frapper Eljin par derrière, mais celui-ci s'y attendait et fit instantanément apparaître un mur de glace à l'endroit où l'Empereur allait apparaître. Celui-ci changea à nouveau de position, mais Eljin se déplaça et lança des salves de glace magique tout autour de lui.

Arin réapparut au sommet des marches, à l'entrée du temple, affichant un air quelque peu déconcerté, qui laissa bientôt place à un air de triomphe. Il rassembla son énergie et lança un puissant sortilège qui prit la forme d'une énorme explosion de flammes qui consuma l'intégralité de la ville.

Eljin ferma les yeux et lança en hâte un bouclier de glace aussi large qu'il le put. Lorsque le sortilège se dissipa, il jeta avec effroi un regard autour de lui. La cité avait été entièrement rasée, à l'exception du temple près duquel se tenait toujours l'Empereur Dieu.

Une vingtaine de soldats des deux camps avaient survécu à la catastrophe. Plusieurs d'entre eux tenaient leurs brûlures en hurlant, un autre rampait au sol, les yeux détruits par le feu.

Eljin reçut un coup de pied de son frère dans le ventre. Il bascula en arrière, souffle coupé. Avant qu'il ne put se lever, Arin était déjà sur lui. L'Empereur déroba l'Emeraude Sylvestre, et disparut encore. Eljin le Noir regarda tout autour de lui et le repéra à l'entrée du temple. Sortant ses griffes, il bondit sur ses pattes arrières et s'ouvrit un chemin à travers les rares Têtes-de-Mort qui lui barraient encore le chemin.

Nariel frappa Tori Lechn avec le pommeau de sa dague. Le sergent poussa un grognement rauque et sombra dans l'inconscience. Hirkin prit Nariel par la manche. Le sortilège lui avait arraché une bonne partie de son armure ainsi que –Nariel sentit son estomac se convulser- la moitié de sa main droite, qui dégageait une forte odeur de brûlé et de pourriture.

- Vite, Dame Nariel, l'Empereur s'est réfugié au centre de Dol Amroth. Eljin l'affronte seul !

Eljin franchit d'un bond l'entrée du temple. Arin lui tournait le dos, les mains plaquées sur le mur. Celui-ci comportait une reproduction plus large du losange qu'Eljin et Tori avaient déjà observé à Fornost. Trois des Clés Magiques étaient enfoncées dans certains sommets du losange : le Rubis d'Elkhad au nord, la Perle de Fondcombe à l'Ouest et le Diamant d'Erebor à l'Est.

Arin ajouta l'Emeraude à l'emplacement sud d'un geste vif. Immédiatement, les quatre pointes du losange se mirent à luire. Les murs du temple tremblèrent et plusieurs pans s'effondrèrent. Nariel et Hirkin pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le temple, tandis que le dernier Tête-de-Mort vivant tenta de s'interposer à eux. Sans réfléchir, Eljin plongea vers Arin, au moment où la figure sur le mur illumina la salle. Soudain, tout devint noir autour de lui, comme si toutes les lumières venaient brusquement de s'éteindre...


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Au-Delà de Toute Lumière**

_« N'est pas mort_

_ce qui a jamais ne dort_

_et au fil des siècles, peut mourir…_

…_Même la mort. »_

Je me nomme Eljin le Noir, aussi connu sous le nom de Nerhoear Laiquaninwa pour les elfes, ou Kendan pour les humains. Je faisais partie de ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler les elfes rouges. J'ai vécu trop d'années pour toutes les compter, et je vais probablement mourir.

Ce n'est pas une figure poétique, mais un simple constat. En regardant mon passé avec une certaine dose de cynisme, on pourrait arguer que je suis déjà mort plusieurs fois. Pourtant, aussi douloureuses furent pour moi les blessures de mon histoire, aucune paradoxalement ne mit jamais réellement ma vie en danger. Sans doute était-je trop chanceux. Mais cette fois, je n'ai subit ni blessure ni souffrance, mais au fond de moi, j'en suis désormais convaincu, c'est la mort qui m'attend.

Elle m'attendait de l'autre côté du portail qu'avait ouvert mon frère et ancien… ami, Arin. L'endroit dans lequel je me suis retrouvé en le suivant était terrifiant. Dénué de la moindre lueur, plongé dans un noir total, et froid comme un tombeau.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais à plat ventre contre le sol que je devinais être en pierre et je me suis relevé. Mes membres étaient engourdis et mon esprit était embrumé. Je reconnaissais là les effets secondaires à l'utilisation de ma forme animale (ou divine, aurait dit Arin), laquelle s'était estompée, à ma grande satisfaction, car je ne l'aimais pas et en évitait l'emploi aussi souvent que possible. Elle ne m'avait pas porté bonheur la seule autre fois que je l'avais essayée…

Instinctivement, j'ai voulu faire apparaître du feu par magie, afin de mieux voir où je m'étais retrouvé. Mais mes sens ne palpaient rien. Je ne sentais plus cette énergie qui d'ordinaire m'imprégnait. Cet endroit si froid et si noir m'en avait coupé.

Soudainement, une flamme se mit à brûler à quelques mètres à ma droite, et s'éteignit aussitôt. Quelqu'un m'empoigna par les épaules et me plaqua dos contre le mur. Une main brûlante parcourut mon visage puis se retira.

- Ah… C'est toi, dit une voix trop familière.

Je me dégageais d'un geste violent, et à nouveau des flammes jaillirent, du creux de la main de la personne devant moi.

L'air hautain, les yeux rouges flamboyants, Arin se tenait à une fois de plus face à moi. Lui aussi avait repris forme humaine, mais son habituel sourire mesquin avait laissé place à un air tendu, nerveux. Ses yeux bougeaient très vite de gauche à droite, et sa respiration était brève et rapide. Il finit par se désintéresser de moi et partit vers sa droite. Je m'aperçus alors que j'avais oublié mon arme de l'autre côté du portail.

- Attends ! Criais-je.

Arin ne fit même pas attention à moi et continua sa route.

Je me précipitais vers lui et bondit, nous entraînant tous deux vers le sol. Il se retourna et me décocha un violent coup de poing qui me fit vaciller. Je ripostais, mais il se dégagea de ma prise et me passa un bras dans le dos.

- Arrête ! M'ordonna-t-il. Si tu tiens à te battre, il y a bien d'autres ennemis ici.

Je marquais un instant de surprise.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demandai-je, à bout de souffle.

- Dans son monde… Souffla-t-il pour seule réponse en se relevant.

Je maudissais intérieurement son éternel sens du mystère. Me relevant d'un bond, je tentais de le frapper encore, mais il para mon coup sans difficulté.

- Assez, dit-il sans hausser le ton. Puisque tu as tenu à venir jusqu'ici, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Toi aussi, tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que je veux savoir ? Cesse d'être aussi évasif ! Crachais-je.

- Pourquoi moi, seigneur des elfes rouges, avec l'avenir devant lui et le monde à ses pieds, ai-je soudainement tout perdu au profit d'un simple imbécile, rejeton d'une lignée de rois mortels, et pourquoi toi, mon meilleur capitaine et plus proche ami…

- Ton _ami_, répétais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- … En es-tu finalement venu à me vouer une haine tenace et à te liguer contre moi ?

- Il est difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qui vous a tué, lançais-je, ironique.

Il me regarda avec lassitude.

- C'est ce que tu as cru, alors ? Tu n'as pas compris que ce que je voulais, c'était que toi aussi, tu voies, et que tu comprennes ?

- Que je voie quoi, bon sang ? Hurlais-je.

- Que tu voies ce lieu ! Cria-t-il à son tour en tendant les bras.

- Mais je ne sais même pas où je…

Je m'interrompis. Autour de moi, des murmures s'étaient élevés. A la lueur tremblotante de la flamme de mon frère, je devinais des silhouettes avancer vers nous d'un pas traînant. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, humains, elfes, nains, orques… Tous blessés, mutilés ou déformés. L'un d'entre eux se dégagea de la nuée grouillante. Je n'eu aucune difficulté à le reconnaître, avec ses longues oreilles fines et surtout sa large coupure au cou.

Les voix se firent plus fortes. « Meurtrier… meurtrier… » Répétèrent-elles inlassablement. Je sentais un froid glacial monter le long de mon dos. Arin se tenait immobile.

Les morts étaient presque sur moi. Je tentais de me défendre, mais sans ma magie, sans armes, avec mes seuls poings nus, je ne représentais aucun problème pour leur nombre. Arin leva alors une main, et des gerbes de flammes jaillirent, qui consumèrent ceux d'entre eux qui s'étaient le plus approchés. Les autres cessèrent d'avancer mais continuèrent de murmurer.

Arin poursuivit sa route vers une volée de marche. Je le suivais, plus perplexe que jamais. J'étais revenu… dans ce lieu. Ce qui m'entourait me semblait moins étranger à présent. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais j'avais désormais un point de repère. C'était ici que j'étais apparu lorsque Arin m'avait assassiné après l'attaque de la Lorien. Un frisson m'envahit lorsque je me souvins de ce qui s'était alors passé.

J'avais marché le long d'un couloir, traversé une étrange bibliothèque et… Un éclair traversa mon esprit. Cet… être. Etait-ce de lui dont Arin parlait ? Etait-ce la son monde ? Mais qu'était-ce exactement ? Je n'en savais rien la première fois, et j'étais toujours aussi ignorant à cet instant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ma magie ne fonctionne pas, ici ? Demandais-je.

- Parce que tu es mort. Les morts n'ont aucun pouvoir, répondit-il de son habituel ton badin.

- Mort ? Mais je ne…

- Seuls les morts peuvent venir ici. Voici leur royaume… Leur dernière demeure.

- Mais toi ? Tes pouvoirs sont intacts.

- Moi, je suis immortel.

Je m'arrêtais soudain. Il m'énervait.

- Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Tu dis qu'on ne peut pas aboutir ici sans être mort, mais tu y es, et tu me dis pourtant que tu es immortel. Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire, bon sang ?!

C'était comme si tout réalité, tout cohérence s'effondrait. Je n'osais même pas me l'admettre, mais j'étais terrifié. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal.

- Tout comme toi, dit lentement Arin, je suis déjà venu ici. Et j'en suis reparti. Lui… m'a ressuscité. L'Être. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une mission pour moi. Qu'il me redonnerait la vie pour que je puisse l'accomplir.

- Une mission ?

Arin hocha la tête en continuant à avancer à pas prudents.

- Mais je lui ai désobéi. Et j'ai augmenté mon pouvoir, pour que même ici il ne puisse pas m'en couper. Et maintenant, il ne peut plus m'arrêter. Alors je suis revenu dans son monde…

- Mais qui est-_il _? Et que _lui _veux-tu exactement ?

Mon frère s'arrêta soudain.

- Demande-lui.

Je le vis à mon tour. Cet être, dont je ne pouvais deviner ni l'âge ni même le sexe. Il portait encore son masque et ses gants de bronze, et son épaisse robe noire. Une flaque de lumière l'entourait et j'entendais sa respiration, sifflante, régulière, profonde. Sa voix tonna soudain, ni grave ni aigue.

- Repartez.

Mais Arin fit un pas en avant. Je restais en arrière, interloqué.

- C'est lui, dit Arin. C'est lui qui nous a utilisé comme des pantins. C'est par sa faute que nous avons tout perdu.

Je m'avançais à mon tour.

- Tu as tout perdu parce que tu es fou, articulais-je.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? Cria-t-il soudain. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que d'obéir à ses ordres… En apparence, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard assassin à l'être, toujours impassible.

- Tu n'as pas respecté mon plan, dit ce dernier de sa voix impersonnelle. Tu m'as défié. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi, tu ne m'as pas obéi non plus. Tu ne l'as pas tué.

- Innar l'a tué. Cela revient au…

Il m'interrompit.

- C'est toi qui aurais du plonger la Terre du Milieu dans le chaos. Pas lui.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds sous le coup de la stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Dit Arin avec un rire cynique. C'était son _magnifique _plan. Je devais mourir, tué de ta main, puis _tu_ devais utiliser mon pouvoir pour tout détruire, sous le coup de la haine d'avoir perdu ta chère et tendre petite elfe. C'est pour ça qu'il te l'as enlevée.

- Non, m'exclamais-je. Non, c'est Gandalf qui…

- Gandalf ! Hurla mon frère avec fureur. Gandalf était à son service ! C'est comme ça que _lui_ pouvait intervenir sur la Terre du Milieu.

Il crispait les poings et grimaçait de colère en regardant l'Être. Sa voix tremblait, mais il continua :

- Alors je l'ai tué. Je m'en suis débarrassé.

Arin exultait à cette pensée. Je revoyais en souvenir le corps décapité, se vidant de son sang, de l'Istari. J'avais tout de suite reconnu son œuvre…

- Pauvre idiot, dit l'Être. Crois-tu qu'il était mon seul agent ?

- Alors c'est vrai ? Murmurais-je. C'est vous qui… Vous… vous m'avez manipulé ? Toutes ces années… Je…

- Le plan que j'ai conçu ne doit pas être perturbé. C'est pourquoi j'ai veillé à ce que tu y tiennes ton rôle.

- Le plan ? Répétais-je, incrédule. Quel plan ?

Arin éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- Son plan pour tout détruire. Oh, ils ont crû que j'étais le pire monstre qui soit, mais je n'étais que son jouet ! Son JOUET ! Hurla-t-il soudain, sans aucune trace d'amusement, une sorte de démence animant ses traits. Mais personne ne peut me donner d'ordres, JAMAIS ! Toute ma vie a été détruite lorsque j'ai commencé à écouter ce qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille, cette… chose qui croit dominer notre monde.

- Ton existence était révolue. Ton triumvirat avait été brisé, mais tu as continué de te battre pour rester en place.

- Alors tu as envoyé mon propre frère me tuer ! Rétorqua Arin. Oui, je sais cela également. Vois comme ton plan a fonctionné, car je suis plus puissant que jamais !

- Et sous les traits de l'Empereur, comme je l'avais prévu.

Arin parut ébranlé.

- La Terre du Milieu doit désormais cesser d'exister, dit l'Être tout aussi impassiblement. Tout a été mis en place. Tel est le destin qui a été décidé. Les hommes n'ont pas d'avenir.

Mes entrailles se serrèrent.

- Décidé… par vous ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

Il tendit une main et une gigantesque porte s'ouvrit, révélant une pièce aux proportions si vertigineuses que je n'en voyais tout simplement pas les limites. Hormis un promontoire sur lequel donnait la porte, elle était occupée uniquement par un énorme tourbillon, de couleur vert sombre. Il tournait à toute vitesse, des formes indistinctes s'agitant à l'intérieur. Je m'approchais et vit qu'il s'agissait de corps translucides d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants.

- Voici le lieu où toutes les âmes finissent, dit-il de sa voix atone. Voici le lieu où doit s'achever l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Son temps est terminé. Ainsi l'a décrété son fondateur.

- Non ! Criais-je.

Je perdais totalement pied avec ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ca n'avait plus de sens. Plus du tout de sens. Arin… avait raison. J'avais été… manipulé. La haine prit place dans mes pensées jusqu'à les remplacer. J'ignorais qui étais cet… homme ou cette femme. Etait-ce Illuvatar ? Ou Melkor ? Ou quelque chose de plus puissant encore ? Je ne voulais pas le savoir. C'était lui qui m'avait pris Nariel. Lui qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais devenu. Une douleur terrible se réveilla en moi, comme si la blessure de mon âme s'était rouverte.

- Ca suffit, hurla soudain Arin.

Il créa d'énormes flammes et les projeta sur l'Être, qui les dissipa sans même esquisser un mouvement. Mon frère hurla de plus belle.

- Je ne suis plus ton chien !

Il envoya d'autres sortilèges, de plus en plus puissants, mais tous disparaissaient avant de toucher leur cible.

- Tu l'as toujours été, répliqua l'Être. Il est temps pour toi de disparaître. Tu as fais ton office.

Un rayon vert jaillit du tourbillon et frappa Arin de plein fouet. Il tomba à genoux, une main à l'endroit où le sortilège l'avait touché. Je vis avec effroi des rides apparaître sur son visage, qui se creusa peu à peu. Il vieillissait en accéléré !

L'Être se détourna de lui et fit face au tourbillon. Je me précipitais près de mon frère. Avec le recul, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais c'était si étrange de voir Arin, le terrible Arin, dieu du sang, aussi faible, si impuissant face à sa mort. Il tomba sur le dos, le corps de plus en plus décrépi.

- Eljin… Eljin… Marmonnait-il.

Ma gorge se noua.

- Arrête-le… Il… il n'a aucun droit… aucun… Il nous a trompé… Il s'est moqué de nous…

Son timbre n'était plus qu'un murmure éraillé. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les posa contre ses joues.

- Prends… prends mon pouvoir… Utilise-le… Vite… Je serais bientôt… parti…

Je perdais le contrôle de moi-même. Mes yeux me brûlaient, mes lèvres tremblaient. Oui… Je crois que malgré tout ce que j'avais traversé par sa faute, je pleurais Arin. Il ferma les yeux et je me concentrais. Je sentais son pouvoir, bouillonnant dans ses veines, et je l'aspirais de toutes mes forces. Je fermais à mon tour les yeux pour mieux le ressentir.

Je me sentais soudain plus vivant que jamais. Mon sang battait plus fort dans mes veines, l'air circulait plus rapidement dans mes poumons, mes muscles se contractaient avec plus de puissance. Dans mon esprit circulait de nombreux autres courants. Je sentais en moi l'âme de mon frère. Je me relevais et ouvrit les yeux, dernier des trois, porteur du pouvoir des deux autres membres du Triumvirat.

La rage au cœur, je courus vers cet Être. Il se retourna et fit un geste rapide de la main. Un bouclier invisible me stoppa dans mon élan, à moins de deux mètres de lui.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, lança-t-il, et pour la première fois, je sentis un mélange de colère et de peur dans sa voix. Repasse par le portail, ou tu suivras ton frère.

Je concentrais mon tout nouveau pouvoir et la barrière commença à faiblir. Je fis un pas en avant, puis un autre, au prix d'un énorme effort.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, cria-t-il.

La protection disparut brusquement. Avant que je ne pu réagir, il lança un sort que je ne vis pas mais qui me frappa comme une lame. Une profonde blessure apparut en travers de mon front. L'un de mes yeux perdit la vue et je sentis mon sang couler à flots.

Mes deux mains se serrèrent autour de son coup et je serrais tout en le poussant.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, répéta-t-il. Cela ne changera pas le destin qui a été écrit.

- TAIS-TOI ! Hurla une voix en moi.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Un éclair avait encore traversé mon esprit : le tourbillon… Si là se terminaient les âmes, en serait-il de même pour la sienne ?

Réunissant toute ma force, toute ma magie, je le poussais du haut du promontoire. Il chut en hurlant et fut bientôt emporté par le tourbillon. C'est à cet instant que je vis son masque se détacher. C'est alors que je vis son véritable visage.

Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais tué celui qui disait être le fondateur de mon monde. Avais-je condamné ce dernier du même coup ? Où l'avais-je sauvé de son destin ? A notre première rencontre, cet être avait dit nous avoir créé, nous, les Six dieux et déesses. Sa fin signifiait-elle la notre, et la mienne en particulier ? Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'en aurais hurlé de souffrance. Peut-être était-ce l'absorption de l'âme de mon défunt frère, mais je me sentais perdre la raison.

Au bon d'un moment (une minute ? une heure ? un jour ?), je me détournais du gigantesque tourbillon et je soulevais le corps d'Arin. Ses traits étaient épouvantablement déformés par le vieillissement mais étaient toujours reconnaissables. L'appuyant sur mon épaule, je me dirigeais vers le portail qui brillait de tous ses feux.

Lorsque je le franchis, la lumière m'assaillit de nouveau. Je sentais des personnes m'entourer. Plongé dans le brouillard de mon esprit, je n'entendis qu'un flot de questions dénuées de sens. Une voix parla alors par ma bouche :

- Tout est terminé, maintenant.


	12. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

_« Toute flamme finit par s'éteindre,_

_mais c'est souvent parce qu'il_

_n'y a plus rien à consumer… »_

« Arin mourut le 11 février, de la 156ème année de la Quatrième Ere. Ceci marqua le désamorçage de l'une des plus terribles crises de l'Empire, et même de la Terre du Milieu toute entière. En apprenant la mort de l'Empereur tant haï, tous perdirent la volonté de combattre. La raison même de leur révolte avait disparu.

« Quelle a été notre erreur ? De croire sottement que notre ennemi dans cette guerre serait, comme toutes les fois précédentes, l'autre, l'étranger, l'inconnu. Comme nous avions tort ! Et comme nous avons payé cher notre orgueil… Car pour la première fois, notre pire ennemi… c'était nous-mêmes. Les hommes contre les hommes, elfes contre elfes, dans une gigantesque guerre civile qui faillit bien faire basculer notre monde dans un chaos absolu et irréversible.

« Combien périrent ? Sans doute ne le saurons-nous jamais exactement. Sans doute ne vaut-il mieux pas le savoir. Les plus optimistes de nos historiens estimeront qu'un quart de la population trouva la mort, les plus pessimistes iront jusqu'à la moitié.

« De Fondcombe aux contreforts de la Forêt Noire, en passant par l'ancienne Loth-Lorien, il n'y a plus un seul elfe. Ceux qui n'ont pas fui vers l'Ouest sont morts sur cette Terre.

« Voilà, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, tout ce qu'il reste de notre monde. Des peuples déchirés et des villes en cendres… Et un monde qui n'attend que d'être rebâti.

« Tout repose désormais entre des mains humaines. Des mains de _mortels._ Le règne de l'éternité est désormais terminé. L'âge des hommes est bien entamé.

« Innar Denasio étant décédé sans successeur, le trône impérial échoua à la dernière des Six : Nariel Telcondar, ultime descendante de la lignée d'Aragorn. Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que voulait dire Eljin –non, Nerhoear- lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il n'était « plus un dieu ». A vrai dire, tant de choses m'échappent et m'échapperont toujours chez lui.

« Par exemple : que s'est-il passé derrière le portail des quatre clés ? Que s'y trouvait-il qu'Arin convoitait tant ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu marquer ainsi Nerhoear ? Tout ce qu'il en a dit lorsqu'il reparut, portant le corps de son défunt frère, consistait en ces mots : « Tout est terminé, maintenant. »

« Terminé ? Ce n'est pas le terme qui me vient quand je regarde autour de moi. Malgré les ruines, malgré les morts, tout ne fait que commencer. Peut-être les trois précédents Âges n'ont-ils été qu'un long prologue à la plus incroyable et la plus grande de toutes les histoires : celle de l'humanité.

« Peut-être la Terre du Milieu renaîtra-t-elle et deviendra-t-elle le havre de paix et de bonheur qu'elle avait été dans l'Ere des Légendes. Peut-être les villes reconstruites deviendront-elles des chefs-d'œuvre d'architecture, abritant une population dynamique vouée au seul objectif de créer un lendemain magnifique. Peut-être que l'Empire, sous l'égide de Nariel Telcondar, atteindra son âge d'or et s'étendra même vers de nouveaux territoires.

« Mais peut-être que non. Peut-être que Nerhoear redeviendra Eljin le Noir, le stratège assoiffé de conquêtes et de batailles qu'il fut jadis. Peut-être la Terre du Milieu ne se relèvera-t-elle jamais de cette blessure fatale portée par le Seigneur Sanglant. Peut-être l'Empire s'effondrera-t-il, laissant derrière lui les anciennes monarchies divisées et rivales.

« Qui peut le dire ? Car aujourd'hui, la Terre du Milieu a cessé d'être un monde fait de blanc et de noir. Aujourd'hui, tout est possible. Le meilleur… comme le pire.

« Mais ce n'est pas très important. Il adviendra ce qu'il adviendra. Le monde trouvera ses gardiens. Nous avons survécu à Morgoth, nous avons survécu à Sauron, nous avons survécu à Arin, nous survivrons certainement au futur.

« Quant à moi… eh bien, comme tous les hommes, je finirais par appartenir aux histoires du passé. J'ai aujourd'hui 59 ans, et la mort ne m'effraie plus. J'aurais certes pu vivre quelques années de plus sans ce penchant pour la fleur d'Elys, mais ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai la sensation d'avoir accompli ce qui devait être fait.

« Il pleut sur les vastes plaines du Rohan, aujourd'hui. De voir ces terres toujours aussi belles et aussi tranquilles me réconforte. Je vois au loin la cité d'Edoras, aussi belle qu'avant sa destruction partielle. Assis à mon bureau, j'achève en ce moment mes mémoires. Toutes les histoires que j'ai connues, je les ai consignées ici. La chute de Fondcombe, la destruction de la Lorien, le Canyon de la Folie, l'Empire, Dol Amroth… En relisant mes lignes, j'ai du mal à croire que tout cela se soit vraiment déroulé, et que j'aie pu participer à une partie de ces évènements.

« Les générations à venir doivent connaître ce passé. J'ai interrogé des jeunes d'Osgiliath, il y a quelques mois. Pour eux, Illuvatar, le Numenor et Elendil ne sont plus que des légendes. Gageons que la génération suivante ne croira plus vraiment à l'existence des elfes. Ainsi va la mémoire des hommes.

« Ma vue a beaucoup baissé. Je ne me déplace plus guère hors de chez moi. Face à ma fenêtre, je regarde le paysage, me rappelant avec une douce nostalgie la formidable épopée qu'a été ma vie.

« Il est temps de finir. Je ne sais trop s'il existe une quelconque divinité qui nous observe, ou si après ma mort j'atteindrais un nouveau monde paradisiaque, comme dans les cultes antiques.

« Une dernière chose. J'ai obtenu après des années de recherche la traduction des textes de l'antichambre du portail, à Dol Amroth. La majeure partie reste encore illisible, mais un passage est très clair. Il parle de « fusion des six » qui donnerait « la suprématie ». Un autre dit : « le début rejoint la fin », accompagné d'un dessin d'un serpent mangeant sa propre queue.

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'y comprenne grand-chose. Mais le dialecte employé est proche de l'elfe rouge, aussi peut-être Nerhoear pourra-t-il m'aider, bien qu'il soit très réticent face à tout ce qui évoque son ancienne nature.

« J'ignore si quelqu'un trouvera ce manuscrit, mais si c'est le cas, et que quelqu'un me lit, je l'en remercie.

Tori Lechn,

Ancien colonel du service de renseignement de sa Majesté Impériale,

Historien.


End file.
